Oh Death
by The Reaper's grin
Summary: J'avais décidé de ne pas croire aux chemins tracés. J'avais décidé, il y a un long moment déjà, de ce que je souhaitais accomplir. Seulement, personne ne connaissait mon histoire, et son origine non plus. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une moldue décide, trente-cinq ans plus tard, de vous en faire le récit et de vous dévoiler la pièce manquante du puzzle.
1. Jude

Je m'appelle Jude. Nous sommes le 1er septembre 1978. J'ai dix-sept ans et je vais bientôt rentrer en septième année à Poudlard.

Il est neuf-heures du matin, je dois être prête à dix-heures et demi pour me rendre à la gare King's Cross. Je me lève et me rends directement à la salle de bain. La fraîcheur de la pièce me fait frissonner quand je retire mes vêtements. Je ne prends même pas le temps de m'observer dans le miroir et me précipite sous la douche. L'eau brûlante me réveille immédiatement et je vois ma peau devenir écarlate à cause de la vapeur.

J'observe les veines de mes poignets, d'un bleu tranchant. Je m'imagine qu'une rivière parcourt mon corps, se faufile entre mes muscles comme à travers les bosquets d'une forêt, sinuante. Cette rivière s'écoule à grands torrents, jaillit violemment de mes artères tout en gardant le parfait contrôle de sa trajectoire des pieds à la tête. Cette image me détend et m'emplit d'un sentiment de puissance extrême et, pendant un instant, je suis totalement maître de moi. Cependant, la sensation ne tarde pas à s'évanouir et je reviens à la dure réalité. Je m'affaisse contre une paroi de la douche et tente de me représenter le reste de la journée. Mes pensées s'entremêlent et je laisse mon esprit divaguer, je tente de me reposer totalement.

Je n'éprouve que des émotions contradictoires. Je suis contente de quitter mes parents après deux mois passés dans ma chambre. Deux mois dont tous les jours se sont déroulés de la même façon. Le schéma répétitif de mes journées me rendait dingue. Mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de reprendre les cours. J'adorais Poudlard pourtant, c'était l'endroit ou je me perdais le moins. Ma situation m'oppresse. Je n'ai envie de rien et de tout à la fois. J'ai l'impression d'errer continuellement, sans but, sans projets, sans désirs. Parfois même, je me surprends à ne plus rien ressentir. Dans ces moments là, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a de valeur. Puis un appel extérieur m'arrache à ma torpeur, et je reprends le fil de ma vie en tâchant d'ignorer le sentiment de gêne et d'irritation qui me colle à la peau. Dans ce combat perpétuel, je m'oblige à ne plus penser et à agir mécaniquement. Comme maintenant.

Je sors au bout de vingt minutes et me sèche rapidement, puis je retourne discrètement dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Ceci fait, je prends mon walkman et m'allonge sur mon lit, les bras écartés. La musique devrait m'apaiser instantanément. Je regarde mon réveil, il indique neuf heures trente. Je tourne la tête et me perds dans la contemplation de mon magnifique plafond blanc cassé – ah ah.

J'attends que la musique m'emporte dans un autre monde, sauf qu'évidemment, la cassette se termine à ce moment. J'entreprends de la rembobiner en grommelant. Je me rallonge et attends le début de la musique. Un déclic, et enfin je peux reconnaître_ Ooh Child_ des The Five Stairsteps. Les paroles me frappent, comme toujours. Très vite, la voix grave de la soliste m'enveloppe et me conforte.

_Ooh child_

_Things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh child_

_Things'll get brighter_

Je ferme les yeux et ma tête bouge malgré moi au rythme des mélodies entraînantes. Je soupire longuement et décide de m'abandonner complètement au voile opaque dans ma tête.

_Some day, yeah_

_We'll get it together and we'll get it all done _

_Some day_

_When your head is much lighter _

_Some day, yeah _

_We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun _

_Some day _

_When the world is much brighter_

Je pense à l'année que je vais passer à Poudlard, ma dernière année. Ce jour m'apparaissait si lointain que, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais sérieusement pensé à ce que je ferais, une fois mes études terminées. Je ne me vois pas arrêter le Quidditch – j'en fais depuis ma troisième année – mais je ne me vois pas non plus en faire ma profession. J'ai des résultats satisfaisants dans toutes les matières, même en Histoire de la Magie, et aucune ne m'attire plus que les autres. Je viens de réaliser que je suis vraiment paumée.

Je sens que je ne suis plus seule, alors j'ouvre les yeux et me redresse sur les coudes. Ma mère rentre dans ma chambre, je vois qu'elle parle mais je n'entends rien. Alors, je lui dis simplement que j'arriverai dans cinq minutes. La musique est tellement forte que je n'entends pas non plus le son de ma voix, je perçois seulement la vibration dans ma gorge. Elle paraît satisfaite de ma réponse et entreprend de refermer ma porte, mais un objet courant non-identifié se faufile dans l'interstice et saute sur mon lit. Ma mère sourit et ferme la porte. Je sens l'objet en question grimper sur mes jambes à un rythme régulier, puis sur mon ventre pour enfin s'arrêter au niveau de ma poitrine. L'instant d'après, des moustaches me chatouillent le nez.

- Salut mon gros matou, dis-je en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le chat ronronne au son de ma voix, et je le caresse tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je m'affaisse à nouveau sur mon lit et mon chat s'installe plus confortablement à la base de mon cou. S'il y a bien un être qui me rend heureuse, c'est Felix. Je sais, c'est pas très original comme nom, mais je tiens à dire qu'il est entré dans notre famille quand j'avais trois ans, et que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi. J'en aurais sûrement trouvé un meilleur mais, si on y réfléchit bien, Felix en latin signifie « bonheur » et comme il a l'air assez content de mes caresses et que sa simple présence fait mon bonheur, son nom est approprié.

Ce chat est merveilleux. Il me fixe et ses yeux magnifiques me surprennent toujours autant, même après avoir passé chaque jour de ces quatorze dernières années avec lui, autant dire toute ma vie. Je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi. Ses prunelles sont d'un bleu-gris incroyable. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais il n'y a que dans son regard que j'aurais envie de me perdre. Il émane de lui une telle compréhension, une telle force que je ne peux que l'admirer. Mon chat est tout simplement magique. Il a quelque chose de singulier. Je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'être un animagus, mais j'y crois de moins en moins. Il se serait révélé à moi, je n'en doute pas. Je lui ai posé la question plusieurs fois, et il a toujours eu la même réaction : cligner des yeux très lentement. Je savais qu'il m'avait compris. Il comprenait toujours. Donc, j'étais convaincue qu'il était bien un animal. Mais une part de lui m'échappait toujours et, j'en suis venue à penser qu'il serait à moitié fléreur. D'ailleurs, quand je lui ai fait part de mon intuition, il m'avait fait un câlin de tête à m'en briser l'arcade sourcilière.

J'aimerais bien passer toute ma journée comme ça, mais on doit partir. Je soulève ma grosse boule de poils et, après un dernier câlin, je le mets dans sa royale boîte de transport. Il ne fait même pas la gueule. Ensuite, je descends rejoindre mes parents pour partir, ma valise est déjà dans l'entrée. Le temps de tout charger, de fermer la porte à clé, et de monter dans la voiture, il est dix-heures et demi pile. Je passe tout le trajet avec mon walkman, et m'occupe en embêtant Felix qui essaie de dormir. Ah oui, si jamais vous vous le demandez, je suis une sang-mêlé. Mon père, Michael Peters, est un sorcier, et ma mère, Helen Pratt est moldue.

Le quai 9 ¾ nous en met toujours autant plein la vue, à mes parents et à moi. L'énorme locomotive rouge est là, et ça grouille de monde partout. Certains ados sont seuls, d'autres sont accompagnés de leurs parents, comme moi. J'aperçois même certains gamins, sûrement des futurs première année, en larmes dans les bras de leur mère. Quel ravissant spectacle. Vraiment, si vous aimez voir la morve couler des nez des gamins, les grand-mères et leurs bisous plus bruyants qu'un moteur et les adultes affolés qui courent dans tous les sens pour retrouver leurs petits noyés dans la masse, le quai 9 ¾ est fait pour vous.

Je dis au revoir à mes parents et j'aimerais monter directement dans le train mais ma mère me tire par la manche de ma veste et retire le casque des mes oreilles sans que je puisse me défendre, mes mains étant prises d'un côté par ma valise, de l'autre par mon chat, et mon sac de cours, lourdement chargé, qui pendait à mon côté me ralentissait. Je ne peux que grimacer, ce qui n'avance à rien mais me permet quand même d'afficher clairement mon indignation. Ma mère coupe court à mes protestations et enchaîne sans respirer :

- Jude écoute moi, tu as bien pris tous tes médicaments pour l'année ? Trie bien tes cachets du matin et du soir ! Tu t'es bien bandé le ventre ce matin comme on te l'a demandé ? Tu sais à quel point les élèves se bousculent le jour de la rentrée ! N'oublie pas d'avoir une conversation avec l'infirmière surtout hein ? Et est-ce-que tu as reçu une réponse à la lettre qu'on avait envoyé à ton directeur cette année ? Ne fais rien de dangereux d'accord ? Oh, et n'oublie pas non plus de nous écrire toutes les semaines ! Ne t'inquiète pas je sais qu'avec les cours tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour nous -elle étouffa un sanglot- on t'écrira beaucoup ! Tu te rappelles que tu es allergique à la goyave et au gingembre ? Couvre toi toujours à partir de maintenant, il va commencer à faire froid. On vous a bien fourni des écharpes non ? Surtout, vérifie bien chaque soir si tu as une égratignure ! J'aimerais que tu me préviennes si jamais tu découvres une entaille de plus de trois millimètres de profondeur. Ah oui, préviens nous aussi si tu perçois ne serait-ce qu'un petit changement, d'accord ? Chérie, tu m'as bien écout...

- Oui maman c'est bon ! C'est ma septième rentrée, je suis habituée.

Ma mère arrêta de parler et me sourit tendrement. Elle s'excusa :

- Désolée, Jude. J'imagine à quel point ça doit être barbant que je te répète tout ça mais tu sais que c'est pour ton bien. N'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que ça fasse comme il y a cinq ans, quand tu es tombée sur le coccyx à Noël, tu te souviens ? Tu feras bien attention ?

- Je fais toujours attention maman tu le sais, répondis-je en me forçant à sourire. Je dois y aller, j'aimerais trouver un compartiment libre.

- Vas-y vite alors, conclut ma mère, les larmes aux yeux.

Je souris une dernière fois à mes parents et monte dans le train en soupirant. Je trouve enfin une place et attends que le train démarre. À onze heures, j'étais en route pour Poudlard.

Je pense que je vous dois une explication pour la scène qu'a faite ma mère. Je suis victime de ce qu'on appelle l'analgésie congénitale, ou syndrome d'insensibilité congénital à la douleur, qui veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Pour résumer, c'est une « maladie exceptionnelle » - ouais, je suis une bête de foire pour les médecins, ils s'arrachent mes autographes- qui se caractérise par le fait que je ne ressens absolument pas la douleur, et ce depuis ma naissance. Vous pourriez me couper le doigt, je ne m'en apercevrais même pas. Le plus souvent c'est génétique, mais pas dans mon cas. Merci Mère Nature.

Bref, vous vous doutez bien que je ne fais rien de ce que m'a mère m'a dit. Aucune lettre n'est parvenue au professeur Dumbledore, le directeur, je ne suis jamais allée voir l'infirmière et mes cachets finissent le plus souvent au fond des toilettes. J'ai pris des médicaments pendant douze ans, toujours les mêmes, et ils ne font absolument rien, excepté peut-être me rendre encore plus bizarre. Même la magie n'avait pas de remède. Pour l'histoire tu coccyx, c'est qu'en fait j'avais glissé sur une plaque de verglas et, ne sentant pas la douleur, je ne me suis rendue compte que j'étais proche de la fracture qu'une semaine plus tard, quand mes parents et moi avions dû nous rendre à l'hôpital pour ma visite habituelle des vacances scolaires. Quant à ne rien faire de dangereux, je fais – juste – du Quidditch. C'est un sport violent, mais ce n'est certainement pas ma maladie qui va m'empêcher de faire ce que j'aime. Contente de cette conclusion, j'arrêtai mon walkman, le déposai délicatement entre Felix (endormi dans sa boîte) et moi, et sortis le premier tome du Seigneur des Anneaux, déjà bien entamé, de mon sac.

Ma matinée s'écoulait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de stupides macaques balourds et dégénérés m'interrompe et envahisse mon compartiment en se bousculant de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit. Des Serpentards en plus. Et je vous le donne en mille, Regulus Black en première ligne. S'apercevant de ma présence, cet âne bâté troqua son rire agricole contre un masque d'indifférence froide.

- Désolé, commença-t-il l'air pas désolé du tout, on ne t'avait pas vue, Peters.

- Ça j'avais remarqué, Black, répliquai-je d'un ton acide.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, conscient qu'il me dominait de toute sa hauteur, et je gardais la tête haute. Personne ne bougea pendant un temps qui me paru interminable. Puis, en voyant que je ne baissais pas les yeux devant sa piètre tentative d'intimidation, il commanda à ses moutons d'aller paître plus loin et, en bon berger qu'il était, il les accompagna en prenant bien soin de me gratifier d'un dernier regard noir. « C'est ça, file avant que je ne dévore ton troupeau », pensai-je.

Satisfaite de l'avoir énervé, car j'étais sûre de l'avoir énervé, je me replongeai dans ma lecture avec un sourire.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'entretiens aucune relation avec ce nuisible. Nous nous connaissons seulement parce nous faisons partie tous les deux du « club de Slug » de notre professeur de potions complètement gâteux, mais surtout parce qu'il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard et que j'occupe le même poste chez Poufsouffle. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on se fait la guerre, moi et ce sale Mangemort. Car je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, c'est un partisan de Voldemort.

L'influence du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étend. Dans les villages sorciers, on voit de plus en plus de Marques des Ténèbres flotter au dessus des maisons, indiquant les meurtres des pantins du mage noir. Bartemius Croupton Sr, le directeur du Département des Lois Magiques, a même donné aux Aurors l'autorité de prendre des mesures draconiennes, à peine différentes de celles utilisées par les Mangemorts, pour tenter de limiter la boucherie. Hélas, tout le monde sait que Voldemort est à l'apogée de sa puissance. Personne n'en parle, d'un accord tacite, mais on le voit bien aux têtes de six pieds de long que tirent les employés du Ministère quand on les croise. Les discours de Dumbledore deviennent de plus en plus lugubres chaque année.

Sur cette joyeuse note, j'arrivais à Poudlard. J'attendis que le plus gros des élèves sortent, ne voulant pas être baladée dans tous les sens par la masse de première année inquiète ou par les troupeaux de pétasses complètement hystériques, frétillant comme des thons fraîchement pêchés à l'idée d'avoir de nouvelles histoires à rapporter et de nouvelles réputations à détruire.

Je pris mon temps pour bien vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié dans le train, descendre ma valise du porte bagage et m'assurer que la cage de Felix était verrouillée correctement. Alors, je sortis de mon compartiment et m'avançais à pas soutenus dans l'allée centrale du train, contente de voir qu'il n'y avait plus de bouchons, et je fus rapidement hors du Poudlard Express. Je pris ensuite le chemin des diligences, que je savais tirées par les Sombrals, sans jamais avoir bêtement cru qu'elles puissent avancer de leur propre chef.

Une fois rendue, je me tournais les pouces le temps qu'une voiture libre arrive. Je pris une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer mon retour en ce lieu si familier. Très vite, une diligence arriva. Alors que je me baissais pour reprendre ma valise, Black et ses acolytes me dépassèrent et s'entassèrent tous dans _ma _diligence, qui s'ébranla et se mit en route tranquillement. Bouillonnant de rage, je ne pus que serrer les poings autour des poignées de mes bagages et fixer d'un œil noir le sourire insolent de cette petite vermine de Regulus Black, qui s'éloignait avec un air de suffisance profonde que j'avais appris à détester.


	2. L'annonce

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Tina : J'espère aussi ne pas tomber dans le cliché, c'est une de mes grandes hantises en fait. Et oui, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'on ne puisse pas juger une histoire sur le premier chapitre, c'est pour ça qu'il faut continuer ! ;) Plus sérieusement, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, c'était ma toute première !**_

_**Merry : C'est très gentil à toi de m'encourager comme tu le fais, ça me touche beaucoup. J'apprécie également que tu considères le fait que je ne serai probablement pas beaucoup lue et que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de reviews. Après, pour ce qui est du slut-shaming et tout ça, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est absolument pas mon but. Je ne fais pas une fanfiction sur moi, j'écris un personnage, et j'écris donc les défauts qui vont avec. Je ne suis pas toujours en adéquation avec les actions de mes personnages. Jude est assez brute de décoffrage comme on dit, parfois même sèche, assez peu tolérante voire méchante. Elle n'est pas la parfaite petite héroïne et, à vrai dire, elle a du mal à se socialiser. Je te rappelle qu'on est à la fin des années 70, et que les femmes étaient traitées encore moins bien qu'aujourd'hui. Jude ne supporte pas ça et ne comprend pas les filles qui se rabaissent pour des garçons. Elle ne prend en compte qu'une partie du féminisme, celle où elle se bat pour ses droits et ses pensées, parfois au détriment de celles des autres. Elle ne pense qu'au progrès et elle n'imagine un retournement de situation possible que si les femmes s'unissent et marchent ensemble contre la société. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire... Je n'encourage la discrimination dans aucun cas. Je pense personnellement que si une femme décide d'aller contre la volonté de la société c'est très bien, mais si elle souhaite s'intégrer dans cette société et est prête à tout pour séduire un homme, admettons, c'est très bien aussi, du moment que c'est la femme qui choisit pour elle même. Jude, étant une jeune femme de son époque, je crois qu'elle ne saisit pas vraiment ça et peut se montrer assez virulente dans son combat. Elle décrit les choses comme elle les voit, pas forcément pour ce qu'elles sont réellement (tu verras de quoi je parle au chapitre 3 si tu continues à me lire). Elle n'a pas le recul que nous avons aujourd'hui. Je tiens à dire aussi qu'elle n'entretient aucune rivalité avec les autres filles, et certainement pas pour un garçon. Elle n'est pas jalouse du tout. Ce n'est ni dans son caractère ni dans ses habitudes. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est souvent à cran et sur la défensive. Elle est assez déprimée également, du fait de sa maladie et de sa condition. En fait, elle est fatiguée de tout. Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu en venais à ne pas l'aimer. Mais bon, tu n'as lu qu'un chapitre et sa personnalité se développe et s'étoffe au fur et à mesure, je pense que tu serais plus à même de juger et de saisir mon optique en lisant les prochains chapitres. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir été maladroite dans mes explications. N'hésite pas à me tenir au courant de ce que tu penses en tout cas !:)**_

_**Guest : J'ai indiqué sur ma page de profil que je pensais publier tous les dix jours environ. J'ai bien quelques chapitres d'avance, ne t'inquiète pas, et j'essaie d'être la plus régulière possible dans le processus d'écriture. Après, bien sûr, je ne peux rien garantir, mais je peux t'assurer que je suis déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout, la fin étant déjà très claire dans ma tête. ;)**_

_**Je vous remercie encore toutes pour avoir pris du temps pour moi, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'apprécie.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_Très vite, une diligence arriva. Alors que je me baissais pour reprendre ma valise, Black et ses acolytes me dépassèrent et s'entassèrent tous dans ma diligence, qui s'ébranla et se mit en route tranquillement. Bouillonnant de rage, je ne pus que serrer les poings autour des poignées de mes bagages et fixer d'un œil noir le sourire insolent de cette petite vermine de Regulus Black, qui s'éloignait avec un air de suffisance profonde que j'avais appris à détester... _

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce-qu'ils pouvaient bien glander ? Ça faisait au moins vingt minutes qu'on poireautait ici, dans la Grande Salle. J'étais l'une des dernières élèves de Poufsouffle à arriver, le résultat étant que je me retrouvais en bout de table. Oh, ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir personne à qui parler qui me dérangeait, loin de là. À vrai dire, je préférerais me retrouver coincée entre deux idiots taciturnes de ma maison, parce que là, j'allais me coltiner tous les première année, qui n'allaient faire que de gesticuler et piailler comme des moineaux toute la soirée. « S'ils me dérangent, je les bouffe tout crus... j'ai faim », pensai-je en imaginant mille et une façons de les cuisiner.

Enfin, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le vacarme produit fit taire toutes les voix. Merci Merlin d'avoir eu pitié de mes pauvres oreilles. Le professeur McGonagall entra, le dos droit, la tête haute, les lèvres pincées et le chignon serré. Derrière elle, un amas de petites puces excitées et sautillantes avançait, passant entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Je ne vis que de trop près leurs bouches grandes ouvertes et leurs yeux écarquillés. On aurait dit un banc de merlans frits. Hagrid arriva juste après et rejoignit la table des professeurs en quelques enjambées.

Le professeur de Métamorphose les arrêta devant la table des professeurs et déposa le Choixpeau sur un tabouret à trois pieds, comme chaque année. Le Choixpeau chanta, comme chaque année, les élèves applaudirent, comme chaque année, et Minerva McGonagall appela les noms, comme chaque année. Le seul point positif, semblait-il, était les expressions des nouveaux au moment de placer le Choixpeau sur leur tête. On aurait dit qu'il venaient de voir le calmar géant. Cette pensée me fit sourire, jusqu'à ce que le premier Poufsouffle soit choisi. Un petit garçon au visage anguleux qui rappelait incroyablement une tête de rat. Fascinant. Il était si maigre que j'avais presque peur pour lui qu'il se casse en deux à chaque nouvelle foulée, car, oui oui, il courait comme un dégénéré pour rejoindre la table. Son poids plume ne l'empêcha pas de s'écrouler comme un morse juste à côté de moi. L'ignorant superbement, je croisai le regard de Regulus Black, assis en face de moi tout au fond de la Grande Salle, entouré d'une multitude de goules prêtes à tout pour attirer l'attention de l'héritier des Black. Car Sirius, son frère aîné (l'un des seuls garçons sensés que j'avais pu rencontrer, soit dit en passant) avait – bien-sûr – été renié. Bref, le chouchou des Black semblait absorbé par la Répartition, et suivait avec circonspection les mouvements des première année. De ce fait, quand le rat des champs eut bien fait trembler mon banc, son regard glissa sur moi l'espace d'une seconde, puis il reporta son attention sur McGonagall.

Enfin, la Répartition se termina avec un dernier élève envoyé à Poufsouffle. Génial. Ils étaient au moins une douzaine. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, comme un grand-père bienveillant. Il ouvrit grand les bras, de façon à englober toute la salle et déclara simplement, de sa voix décuplée par magie :

- Que le festin commence !

Toute la salle, y compris moi pour une fois, applaudit ce magnifique discours signalant la fin de la famine.

Quand tout le monde eut assez mangé pour toute la semaine à venir, le professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour nous rappeler tous les objets interdits par Rusard, le concierge, (qui circuleront de toute manière dans tout le château dans moins de deux semaines) mais aussi pour nous interdire l'accès à la forêt, comme si une personne saine d'esprit aurait un jour envie d'y mettre les pieds. Il parla ensuite des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, de nos valises et nos emplois du temps qui nous attendaient dans nos dortoirs et blablabla. Pendant ce temps, Aaron Brown, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle se leva et s'avança discrètement vers moi pour me prévenir que les sélections se dérouleraient ce week-end. Je m'apprêtais à me lever quand le directeur eut fini de rappeler toutes les choses habituelles, mais il continua de parler, à ma grande surprise et à celle de tous les élèves connaissant bien le déroulement de la soirée. Il annonça :

- Mes amis, je sais que vous êtes tous exténués de cette journée, et qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'épiloguer. Cependant, je me dois de vous tenir au courant d'un événement particulier qui se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, et qui j'en suis sûr, vous ravira, ajouta-t-il avec un regard pétillant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous révéler que notre école a été choisie pour accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Et là, ce fut le grand n'importe quoi. Tout le monde avait au moins entendu parler de ce Tournoi régulier entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, exceptés les première année nés moldus. Ainsi, au moment où le professeur Dumbledore finissait sa phrase, tout le monde sauta, cria et applaudit si fort que je crus bien devenir sourde. J'étais tellement secouée de tous les côtés que mon derrière ne réussit pas à toucher le banc pendant un temps invraisemblable. La salle fut ramenée au calme par Dumbledore, mon héros de la soirée apparemment.

Néanmoins, il était impossible de faire complètement taire l'enthousiasme des élèves, tous attentifs désormais, complètement réveillés, avides d'informations concernant l'événement. Le vieux sorcier expliqua alors en quoi consistait la compétition amicale (mais pas trop quand même) pour les quelques incultes ici présents. Il rappela que tous les élèves pouvaient y participer, mais que ceux n'ayant pas atteint leur sixième ou même septième année d'étude n'auraient certainement pas les aptitudes nécessaires pour ne serait-ce que survivre lors des épreuves.

« Sans déconner », pensais-je avec un ricanement. C'était très rare que les trois champions reviennent entiers, quand ils revenaient. Je crois même me souvenir que depuis le début de ces tournois, il n'y avait eu que quatre rencontres n'ayant pas fait de morts. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé de tout arrêter il y a un siècle, quelque chose comme ça. Bien sûr, le Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques avaient essayé a plusieurs reprises de le rétablir, mais aucune tentative n'avait été fructueuse. Je pourrais parier que le tournoi de cette année sera un nouvel échec. Mais bon, il fallait bien des cobayes à chaque génération, vous croyez pas ? Quel sacrilège de ne serait-ce que penser à interdire formellement une tradition archaïque qui a causé plusieurs centaines de morts depuis son instauration. Le directeur poursuivait :

- Je vous assure que vos parents et tuteurs seront informés demain soir au plus tard de l'événement, un hibou sera envoyé à chaque maison demain matin. Par ailleurs, les délégations de l'école de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront à la fin du mois et resteront, je pense, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Le Tournoi n'affectera en rien la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons.

Encore heureux ! Qu'ils remettent en place leur satané Tournoi et toutes les fariboles qui vont avec s'ils veulent mais ils ne toucheront pas au Quidditch ! Et puis quoi encore, des chaporouges vont remplacer les elfes de maison de Poudlard ?

- Ne laissez pas l'excitation vous empêcher de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, termina Dumbledore, vos cours commencent demain ! Vite, vite ! Tout le monde au lit !

Et tout le monde se leva dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Le Tournoi était le seul sujet de discussion. Encore une fois, je me retrouvais mêlée à la foule qui m'oppressait de tous les côtés. La sortie fut bloquée pendant quelques minutes. Je me retrouvai épaule contre épaule avec Black, ou plutôt front contre épaule étant donné que cet arriéré me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Le commentaire ne mit pas longtemps à venir :

- Alors Peters, prête à te faire écraser par des première année aussi grands que toi ?

- Va te faire voir, Black. Tu n'auras plus ce petit sourire quand je t'aurai botté les fesses au premier match de la saison, rétorquai-je.

- Ah mais pour ça, ma petite, il faudrait que tu sois sélectionnée. Et, à supposer que tu m'atteignes, je doute que tu aies plus de force que moi. Je pourrais t'éjecter de ton balai d'une pichenette, répondit-il.

- Oui, et je suppose que c'est grâce à cette force _prodigieuse _que tu n'as pas été fichu de gagner une coupe en quatre ans, ripostai-je d'un ton mielleux. C'est, de toute évidence, grâce à tes pouvoirs _exceptionnels_ que Gryffondor a gagné l'année dernière, et que j'ai moi même fait gagner Poufsouffle il y a deux ans. Oh et, par la barbe de Merlin, il y a trois ans...

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Peters, m'interrompit Black, en jetant un regard derrière lui, son air satisfait mué en un rictus menaçant. Serpentard gagnera cette année. Et si tu ne tiens pas un peu plus ta langue, je doute que tu rentres chez toi à la fin de l'année.

- Tes petites menaces n'ont pas d'effet sur moi, Black. Toi, tes petits copains Mangemorts, et votre Seigneur des Ténèbres bien-aimé, vous pouvez aller vous fai..., commençai-je avant d'être emportée par le flux d'élèves pressés de gagner leur salle commune.

J'étais assez déçue de ne pas pouvoir finir ma tirade digne des plus grands orateurs, cela va sans dire, mais l'expression hargneuse de l'autre bandimon me combla. Je l'avais bien mouché, cette fois. Son orgueil avait dû en prendre un coup. Bien sûr, je savais que, en dépit de tout ce que je venais de dire, il ne fallait pas prendre ses menaces à la légère. S'il me méprisait avant pour ma maison et mon sang, il allait désormais me haïr pour avoir ouvertement exprimé mon opposition envers Voldemort. Regulus Black était un sorcier dangereux et rusé, mais j'aurais honte de me terrer dans un trou à la moindre provocation. C'était peut-être un adepte de la magie noire, mais il demeurait un humain comme un autre, un humain auquel je pouvais très bien faire vivre un enfer si je le voulais.

Je me baladais dans le château pendant mes réflexion, pour redécouvrir ces lieux superbes une énième fois mais aussi pour prendre le temps d'apprécier ma solitude et échapper au tapage des dortoirs de Poufsouffle en début de soirée. Enfin, c'est en souriant à l'idée des sélections de Quidditch approchant à grand pas que j'arrivais à la salle commune de Poufsouffle, située près des cuisines. Un emplacement très judicieux, à mon avis. Une petite faim et vous aviez toute la nourriture de Poudlard à votre disposition. Et les elfes de maison étaien tellement gentils que vous aviez envie d'y vivre pour l'éternité. Je rendais beaucoup visite aux elfes de maison depuis quelques années, et j'avais de très bon amis parmi eux. Je me promis d'aller les voir dès le lendemain.

Je retrouvais la pile de grands tonneaux entassés dans un renfoncement de pierre qui les plongeait dans l'ombre. Je toquais alors au rythme de Helga Poufsouffle sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Si j'avais tapé sur un mauvais tonneau ou si je n'avais pas respecté le nombre de coups, un flot de vinaigre se serait déversé sur moi et le Moine Gras aurait été au courant à l'instant même. Charmant.

Presque aussitôt, le tonneau s'ouvrit sur un passage montant en pente douce, relativement court. Je l'empruntai et fus rapidement plongée dans l'atmosphère réconfortante de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Accueillante était un mot trop faible pour décrire la pièce. Elle n'aurait pu être plus confortable. Le plafond était bas mais la salle était vaste, ce qui la rendait semblable au terrier d'un blaireau. Des pots de cuivre y étaient suspendus, et laissaient échapper des amas de fougères ou de lierre qui vous caressaient parfois les cheveux, dans une volonté de vous rassurer ou simplement pour s'amuser. Des dizaines d'énormes fauteuils rembourrés recouverts de velours étaient disséminés dans la pièce, près de superbes tables en bois clair, couleur de miel onctueux, idéales pour travailler. Les murs étaient recouverts de plantes grimpantes en parfaite santé. Des centaines de boutures, de cactus et de fleurs improbables ornaient les étagères, le manteau de la cheminée, les meubles et même les lanternes, qui diffusaient une lumière discrète le soir, contrastant avec le reste de la journée où, malgré les fenêtres plutôt basses, la salle était toujours baignée par le soleil, qui était indispensable pour la croissance des plantes. Ces dernières étaient apparemment ravies de l'atmosphère, puisque la plupart dansaient ou parlaient à votre approche.

Au dessus de la cheminée, un magnifique tableau captait l'attention. C'était un portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle, soulevant sa coupe avec un sourire paisible à la vue des élèves de sa maison. Elle répondait toujours quand on la questionnait dans les temps difficiles. C'était sûrement la fondatrice la plus attachée à ses étudiants. Elle était entourée de mets fabuleux et de plantes somptueuses, et devant elle était posée une simple corbeille de fruits, qui inondait la pièce de senteurs enivrantes, se mêlant à l'odeur du terreau fraîchement retourné et au parfum des fleurs. Des portes rondes comme dans un village de hobbits menaient aux dortoirs. Je me dirigeais vers elles en inspirant profondément, apaisée.

Dans le dortoir des septième année, je retrouvai Felix, roulé en boule sur le lit le plus à droite, le plus éloigné des autres et le plus près de la salle de bain, que je prenais toujours. Deux de mes compagnes de chambres discutaient du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. C'étaient Abby Cave et Felicity Poulter, dont les lits, situés à gauche du dortoir, qu'elles avaient rapprochés, se touchaient presque. Elle n'étaient pas foncièrement désagréables, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment les même sujets de conversation, dirons nous. Elles sourirent tout de même à mon entrée, tout en me saluant. Je fis de même, souhaitant commencer l'année de manière commode pour éviter un bain de sang d'ici la fin de l'année, ce qui avait failli arriver il y a deux ans. Je fis de même avec Dorene Swanson, (qui lisait dans le lit le plus près du mien, déjà en position pour dormir) de façon plus complice cependant. Je n'aimais pas grand monde dans cette école, mais je devais reconnaître que Dorene est très sympathique. Toujours calme, ce que j'apprécie, toujours aimable sans être collante et surtout toujours prête à aider les autres. Une vraie Poufsouffle. Inutile de dire que nos manières d'être étaient assez divergentes, mais nous avions de l'affection l'une pour l'autre, je ne saurais trop vous dire pourquoi. Je pensais avoir le répondant qui lui manquait, et je la soupçonnais d'aimer le cynisme dont je pouvais faire preuve parfois.

Bref, elle était cool avec moi, je l'étais avec elle. Elle savait que je pouvais lui rendre service si elle voulait, et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont tout le monde pouvait se vanter.

Après m'être rafraîchie et changée, je m'allongeai de tout mon long sur mon lit pour dormir, Felix à côté de moi. Dorene était déjà en train de somnoler, malgré les babillages d'Abby et Felicity, qui jacassaient encore comme des pies saoules. Alors que je m'apprêtais à leur rabattre le caquet pour empêcher la venue au monde de nouvelles inepties débitées à une allure plutôt impressionnante, Abby demanda :

- Et toi Jude, tu penses que ce sera qui le champion de Poudlard ?

Ce à quoi je répondis :

- Un crétin absolu à coup sûr, car il faudrait être complètement dérangé pour ne serait-ce que vouloir participer à ce Tournoi.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Jude, tout le monde aimerait y participer, argumenta Felicity. Si tu gagnes, c'est la gloire assurée.

- Et si tu perds alors ? Tu seras la risée de l'école, la déception de ta génération et ta défaite te collera à la peau comme de la boue sous tes bottes. Par ailleurs, je préférerais être connue pour avoir fait quelque chose d'honorable et d'utile à toute la société, plutôt que de perdre mon temps à courir pour sauver ma vie lors des épreuves, et par la suite encourager d'autres personnes à risquer la leur. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien dormir, ce qui est impossible si vous continuez à jacter comme des erklings à la vue d'un enfant.

Cette réplique fit pouffer de rire Dorene. Abby riposta :

- Franchement Jude, t'as pas à être aussi pessimiste, ce n'est qu'un jeu, ce Tournoi. Et puis t'es pas obligée de parler à tout le monde sur ce ton. Nous, ça va, on connaît ton caractère, mais il va t'arriver des bricoles un jour.

- Je ne parlerai plus comme ça quand les gens arrêteront de dégoiser des conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres, la rembarrai-je, énervée. Quant à mon soi-disant pessimisme, je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Ce jeu, comme tu dis, est cruel et les gens qui le contrôlent sont souvent sans pitié. Cette compétition ne renforce pas les liens entre sorciers, elle nous pousse à haïr les autres pays, comme le Quidditch nous pousse à nous haïr entre maisons. Seulement, le Quidditch est surveillé et les problèmes n'arrivent qu'avec les joueurs malintentionnés, aveuglés par leur soif de victoire. Les tâches du Tournoi sont extrêmement dangereuses et c'est l'action en elle-même qui nous pousse à la malveillance. En tant que personne sensée, je ne soutiens ni le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, ni les personnes l'imposant à notre génération, qui n'ont pour but que de nous tester de la façon la plus brutale qui soit et qui nous forcent à nous battre contre des créatures ou des situations souvent inconnues. Ce _jeu_ n'a absolument aucun sens et n'est pour moi qu'une façon de plus de détruire des individus. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, seul un imbécile envisagerait de s'inscrire.

Et c'est sur cette magnifique tirade que je fermais les yeux et m'endormis aussitôt, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le dortoir.

_**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'avez trouvé aucune faute, que vous l'avez aimé, et que vous avez envie de continuer à me lire... Si vous trouvez le démarrage un peu long, je suis désolée mais je pense que c'est nécessaire, notamment pour que vous arriviez à cerner Jude. N'oubliez pas que vous avez toujours la possibilité de me laisser une petite review, tout ce que vous pouvez penser de mon histoire m'intéresse au plus haut point, et si jamais vous avez des questions concernant... tout ce que vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à demander, je ne mords pas ! À dans dix jours pour la suite ! **_


	3. La potion

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Merry : Je t'en prie tu n'as pas à me remercier, ça m'a fait plaisir d'expliquer ma pensée, et je suis contente que tout ça n'ait été qu'un quiproquo. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, tous ces clichés sont très pesants... Loin de moi l'envie d'écrire une rivalité entre filles, et encore moins de me permettre de critiquer la sexualité. C'est un sujet complexe sur lequel chaque personne a son point de vue et l'aborde avec une sensibilité différente. Et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi sur le fait que la sexualité d'une personne ne la définit pas et surtout ne la dégrade en rien, et Jude ne le pense pas non plus ! La seule chose que je veux pointer du doigt, c'est la cupidité, ou l'intérêt personnel. **__**Je suis contente que Regulus te plaise, mais tu seras peut-être surprise d'entrer dans son point de vue ce chapitre là, je n'en dis pas plus... Et je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies le caractère de Jude, j'avais en quelque sorte envie d'abattre les clichés, même si elle possède les qualités de sa maison (comme la loyauté, la justice, le travail...). Merci en tout cas de m'encourager comme tu le fais, je tiens à ce que tu saches que ça compte énormément pour moi de savoir que quelqu'un me soutient. J'espère te satisfaire cette fois encore, à très bientôt ! :)**_

_**Guest : Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! Après, pour la romance, on va dire que j'ai mes petits secrets ! Mais je pense que la façon de penser de Regulus va te surprendre, ou du moins t'intriguer... ;)**_

_**Bazilea : Je sais que je t'ai déjà répondu, mais je voulais encore te remercier pour tes petits messages tout mignons. Je suis un peu plus heureuse à chaque fois que je les relie ! :)**_

_**Plus spécialement, un grand merci à mes amies de lycée, qui me soutiennent quotidiennement et qui me secouent les cloches pour que j'écrive plus rapidement. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>« Ce jeu n'a absolument aucun sens et n'est pour moi qu'une façon de plus de détruire des individus. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, seul un imbécile envisagerait de s'inscrire.<em>

_ Et c'est sur cette magnifique tirade que je fermais les yeux et m'endormis aussitôt, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le dortoir. »_

Il était trois heures du matin, et je ne dormais toujours pas.

Il fallait que je m'inscrive. Il fallait que je sois sélectionné. Et il fallait que je gagne. Ce Tournoi, c'était ma chance de faire mes preuves. Ma famille serait fière de moi. Toute l'école me respecterait désormais pour ce que j'étais, et non pour ce que j'avais. Ou presque.

Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Jude Peters de la tête. Cette fille était incroyable. Elle était entourée de Serpentards, qui auraient pu la tuer rien que pour avoir osé respirer en leur présence, et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle les insultait ! Vraiment, c'était à se demander si elle réfléchissait des fois. Et puis parler des Mangemorts ! Et du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ! Honnêtement... c'était plus stupide que courageux.

Je tournais dans mon lit, frustré. Ça ne devait pas m'affecter autant. Mais quand même, je n'étais pas un Mangemort. Pas encore. J'avais toujours su que je le deviendrais un jour ou l'autre, mais c'était l'ordre naturel des choses. C'était pour ma famille. « Ressaisis-toi, Black , pensai-je, tu n'as de justification à donner à personne ». Mais rien n'y faisait. L'aversion présente dans son regard, son expression farouche quand elle posait les yeux sur moi, son ton inflexible, l'assurance qu'elle exhalait, la rage qui ponctuait chacune de ses phrases... tout m'avait marqué.

Je me retournai encore, de manière à fixer mon baldaquin. Tout m'avait _toujours_ marqué, bien sûr. Je soupirai longuement. Entêtante, c'était le mot. Ouais, tout son être m'obnubilait et m'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Les ronflements de Harper et les sifflements de Travers n'aidaient pas non plus. Je me retournai une énième fois en grommelant. « Mets toi en veille, tu la verras en potions tout à l'heure, stupide cerveau », me sermonnai-je. Aussi, je m'obligeai à fermer les yeux et à ne pas les rouvrir, et je m'endormis bientôt.

Je fus réveillé cinq heures plus tard par Harper, hilare, alors que Richardson venait de renverser avec son balai toutes les photos d'anciens élèves de Serpentard, qui prenaient habituellement la poussière sur une étagère près de son lit.

- Si vous continuez à faire autant de bruit, je vous garantis que vous ne serez pas dans l'équipe cette année, lançai-je, énervé par leur débilité mentale qui semblait s'accroître d'année en année. Ils se turent aussitôt. Et, oui, j'étais bien le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

- Il est déjà huit heures, Black, me prévint Flint, qui sortait de la salle de bain. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu veux avoir un petit déjeuner.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et leur dit :

- Partez sans moi. On se voit en potions, Flint.

Il hocha la tête et partit en direction de la Grande Salle avec Harper, Travers et Richardson à sa suite, me laissant seul dans le dortoir. Je m'assis alors et repoussai mes couvertures.

De mes quatre compagnons de dortoir, Cyrus Flint était de loin le moins idiot et donc celui que j'appréciai le plus, quoi qu'il fut assez irascible. Harper et Richardson étaient deux grandes brutes, et bien qu'assez limités, profondément mauvais. De parfaits batteurs, en somme. Travers, eh bien... c'était Travers. Ni petit, ni grand, ni gros, ni maigre, sans être un imbécile parfait mais sans être une grande lumière, il était banal. Banal mais bizarre, même pour un Serpentard. Il avait peut être l'air de rien, mais dès que vous le connaissiez un peu, vous saviez qu'il était assez tordu pour apprécier donner à un brin d'herbe du parc une apparence humanoïde, pour mieux l'observer souffrir sous les rayons trop lumineux de sa baguette, et se repaître de ses cris trop aigus pour être naturels alors qu'il se consumait. C'était même une de ses occupations préférées. Vous pouviez souvent le voir, agenouillé dans l'herbe, à la fois marmonnant des propos incohérents et riant comme un possédé, recroquevillé sur l'herbe qui se tortillait. J'étais arrivé à la conclusion que c'était à cause de la consanguinité dans sa famille. Je suis sûr qu'il faisait même flipper le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je réprimai un frisson et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Après un rapide constat de mes cheveux ébouriffés et de mes gigantesques cernes, je filai sous la douche pour me réveiller. Enfin, j'allais attaquer ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard, pour avoir le temps de m'habiller et de rassembler mes affaires pour la journée.

Mes cheveux étaient toujours mouillés quand j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle. Il était huit heures et demi, elle était donc pratiquement vide. Ô joie. Il n'y avait plus qu'une personne à la table des Serpentard, Barty Croupton Jr, qui débutait sa sixième année. C'était un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe, avec Flint et Fawley, un quatrième année. En allant le rejoindre, je m'aperçus de la présence de Jude Peters à la table des Poufsouffle. Seule comme une pierre, pour changer. Elle mâchonnait ses céréales d'un air distrait, les coudes sur la table, indifférente au raffut des crétins de sa maison, leur jetant par moments un regard blasé. Elle leva les yeux vers moi tandis que je marchais toujours, et je lui fis alors le plus grand sourire qu'il m'était possible de faire si tôt le matin. Elle leva les sourcils et retourna à la contemplation des ses Cherri Owls, m'ignorant superbement. Adorable.

Arrivant à la table des Serpentard, je m'installai en face de Croupton, qui reprit sa lecture de la Gazette des sorciers après m'avoir salué. J'avais ainsi une belle vue sur le crâne de Peters, qui se massait les tempes, le regard dirigé vers son bol de céréales que les gamins près d'elle venaient de renverser en se tortillant comme des asticots. Inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient totalement immobiles maintenant, regardant avec effroi l'orchestre de tous leurs fléaux à venir.

Je me servis une tasse de café, et repris mon observation. Elle arrêta le mouvement de ses mains, soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit en descendant lentement ses index le long de ses pommettes, les lèvres pincées dans une attitude qui me rappelait tellement McGonagall qu'un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Je portai ma tasse à mes lèvres avec un sourire. La journée commençait bien. Les mômes étaient toujours paralysés dans leur épouvante. Tu m'étonnes, même quand tu ne la connais pas, tu sais tout de suite que tu ne veux pas de cette fille comme ennemie.

Avec la rapidité d'une panthère, elle tourna la tête - à tel point que je crus qu'elle allait se décrocher du reste de son corps - fondit sur le garçon le plus proche et, toutes griffes dehors, elle l'attrapa à deux mains par le col de sa robe. Il poussa un cri pitoyable quand elle le souleva du banc et l'attira jusqu'à elle. La scène était plutôt comique, dommage qu'il y ait peu de témoins. Le mioche glissait sur le banc, couché sur le ventre - enfin, plutôt sur les cuisses, vu que Jude le soulevait à moitié... un peu comme dans la position du cobra au yoga, vous voyez ? - il accrochait les poignets de la sorcière avec ses deux mains, ses cheveux, pourtant relativement courts, flottaient en arrière à cause de la force et de la rapidité de traction, sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés comme s'il avait une chimère en face de lui - ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Comme mon sourire s'agrandissait et que je riais doucement, Croupton leva un regard interrogatif vers moi. Sans parler, ma tasse juste devant ma bouche dans une tentative de cacher mon hilarité, je lui indiquai la scène d'un coup de tête. Il se retourna et eut un geste de recul en voyant l'expression féroce de Jude et la position assez précaire du jeune Poufsouffle.

Ce dernier ne se débattait même pas, il tentait juste d'éloigner le plus possible sa tête de celle de Jude, qui semblait prête à lui lacérer la gorge avec ses dents. Rester dans cette position trop longtemps pourrait lui donner des problèmes de dos pour le restant des ses jours, le pauvre petit. Mais c'est vrai que c'était plus sage de ne pas bouger d'un pouce, surtout qu'il n'y avait personne pour le sauver. Presque tous les professeurs étaient dans leur bureau ou leur salle de classe, en train de préparer les cours pour la journée, certainement. Il n'y avait plus que le Slughorn, avec qui les septième année ayant l'option potion dans leur emploi du temps avaient cours en première heure, mais il semblait absorbé par sa conversation avec Hagrid, le gardien des clés et des lieux. Il était de ce fait complètement retourné et ne prêtait aucune attention aux élèves.

Hagrid cependant, qui faisait face au professeur, avait la scène bien en vue, mais il ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. En fait, il essayait même de ne pas regarder et feignait de s'intéresser aux élucubrations que Slughorn lui déballait. Mais il était très mauvais acteur. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers Jude, la bouche tordue comme s'il avait mal pour le gosse, et il clignait sans cesse des yeux. Je savais que Jude lui rendait assez souvent visite dans sa cabane près de la forêt, et parfois même avec mon frère et les « Maraudeurs », comme ils aiment s'appeler. Bref, Hagrid appréciait beaucoup Jude mais il devait aussi avoir pas mal peur d'elle, ce qui prêtait à rire étant donné qu'il faisait plus de deux fois sa taille et qu'il pourrait sûrement l'envoyer valser d'un coup de main. Toujours est-il qu'il se contentait de soutenir moralement le gamin à distance. Je ne pourrais vous dire laquelle des deux scènes était la plus cocasse.

Pour revenir à notre martyr, il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il se contentait de pleurer les yeux fermés, hochait ou secouait la tête en continu pendant que Jude lui passait un sacré savon, lui parlant de vengeance, de dette à payer, et le menaçait, semblait-il, de toutes sortes de tortures qui lui passaient par la tête. Je commençais à plaindre le garçon qui se liquéfiait sur place en attendant la sentence qui suivrait le discours de la sorcière. Ses acolytes, froussards comme c'est pas permis, reculaient lentement vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Enfin, notre charmante petite furie arrêta de parler, mais continua de fixer sa proie pendant un long moment, sans cligner des yeux une seule fois. À ma grande déception, elle le relâcha sans rien faire, en lui disant juste que s'il recommençait un jour, elle le dépècerait vivant et l'attacherait au saule cogneur. Elle exigea qu'il fasse passer le mot, je cite, « aux autres petits minables parasites et boursouflés ». Il s'éloigna donc en courant, trop content de ne sortir de cette altercation qu'avec un traumatisme, j'imagine.

Jude se retourna vers son petit déjeuner répandu sur la table et ne s'aperçut que maintenant du lait qui gouttait sur sa jupe. Elle remit tout en ordre d'un mouvement leste de sa baguette, sans même ouvrir la bouche, et j'entrevis Hagrid qui soupirait en fermant les yeux, visiblement soulagé de ne pas être témoin d'un bain de sang. La sorcière se leva sans même avoir repris à manger, et partit, je pense, vers les cachots pour attendre le cours de potions.

Croupton se retourna vers moi :

- Sacrée prestation pour une sang-mêlée hein ?

- Sacrée prestation pour une Poufsouffle, ajoutai-je en acquiesçant.

Nous terminions notre petit déjeuner en silence, puis on se sépara pour aller en cours.

Même en prenant tout mon temps pour me rendre aux cachots, j'arrivai en avance. La moitié de la classe était déjà là, dont Cyrus Flint, à l'écart des autres, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers lui et passai devant Jude Peters, qui racontait sa grande aventure de ce matin avec une moue irritée à sa copine blonde de Poufsouffle, que je reconnaissais mais dont le nom m'échappait. Je parvins à saisir quelques bribes de leur conversation :

- Si seulement t'avais vu sa tête, ça on peut dire que ça lui a fait les pieds ! Un peu plus et il...

- Tu ne peux pas terrifier des première année comme ça, Jude, la coupa la blonde, on est censés les aider, tous autant que nous sommes. Comment veux-tu parvenir à une bonne entente entre les classes en menaçant tout le monde ? Je te rappelle je suis préfète-en-chef, je devrais t'enlever des points normalement.

- Dis pas de bêtises Dorene, répliqua Jude. Si tu avais été là, c'est à eux que tu aurais dû enlever des points. Et je t'aurais volontiers laissé faire, continua-t-elle avec un sourire angélique, la main sur la poitrine, l'air faussement sincère. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. il était donc dans mon devoir, en tant qu'aînée, de réprimander ces sales petits... enfin ces première année. De plus, n'étant pas préfète, je n'avais pas la possibilité de leur retirer des points. J'ai donc dû procéder avec les moyens du bord, à savoir ma jolie voix et mes petites mimines, ce qui était à mon avis beaucoup plus efficace que n'importe quel retirage de points et surtout beaucoup moins con étant donné que ces abrutis font partie de notre maison, à mon plus grand dam.

Sa copine ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, me souvenant parfaitement de la « jolie voix » avec laquelle elle avait enguirlandé le gamin. Bref, je poursuivais mon chemin vers Flint, que j'allais interpeler au moment où une fille de Serdaigle me bouscula. Elle se retourna instantanément en faisant voler ses cheveux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ses mains désormais plaquées sur mon torse.

- Désolée! Je ne t'avais pas vu, s'exclama-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire, avec une voix si aiguë que tout le monde se tourna pour déceler l'origine des couinements. Sa bande toute entière affichait le même sourire qu'elle. Flippant...

- Hum, ce n'est rien, répondis-je en tâchant de masquer ma gêne, tandis que ses amies pouffaient de rire.

Alors que je m'éloignai, peu content d'être le centre d'attention à cause d'une nunuche un peu gauche, je sentis une main m'agripper le bras pour me retenir. À la fois surpris et exaspéré, je me retournai avec un sourcil levé en quête d'explications. C'était encore la fille, qui souriait toujours comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

- Ton nom, c'est bien Regulus Black ?

- Oui..., articulai-je lentement en regardant mon bras qu'elle ne lâchait pas. « Comme si quelqu'un dans cette école pouvait l'ignorer » songeai-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit, tout le monde s'était tu et observait la scène. Tous les élèves étaient présents désormais. Quel embarras...

- Ah je savais bien que c'était toi ! Je me disais, peut-être qu'on pourrait se mettre à la même table pour ce cours ? Ça serait sympa. Moi, c'est Kate, je...

- Écoute, j'ai déjà un partenaire, la rembarrai-je en lui indiquant Flint d'un coup de tête. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille, ça m'arrangerait. Je me dégageai sans attendre de réponse, mais elle revint à la charge en accrochant un pan de ma robe.

- Attends! Je pensais juste qu'on pouvait faire connaissance comme ça. Si tu veux, on peut se voir après les cou...

- Non, je ne veux pas, la coupai-je encore, les mâchoires crispées. Et je n'apprécie pas du tout le fait que tu me touches moi ou mes affaires. Tu as intérêt à me lâcher dans les trois secondes qui viennent ou je te jure que je te ferai regretter de m'avoir un jour adressé la parole.

Je la fixais droit dans les yeux, elle savait que je ne mentais pas. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle me lâcha et je pus enfin arriver jusqu'à Flint, qui m'accueillit avec une moue compréhensive. Si vous pensez que j'ai été trop dur avec cette fille, vous faites fausse route. Je ne connais que trop bien ce genre de filles, qui s'intéresse à moi pour ma fortune. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si elle avait été amoureuse. Et d'ailleurs, si elle avait été amoureuse, je doute qu'elle m'aurait abordé avec d'autres personnes pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, et dans tous les cas, elle n'aurait jamais voulu attirer l'attention sur elle en criant comme une oie. En fait, si elle était amoureuse, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait fait le premier pas. Non vraiment, pensez bien que je ne l'ai aucunement blessée, à part peut-être dans son orgueil. Je n'ai lu aucune tristesse dans ses yeux quand je l'ai rejetée, seulement une détermination froide, et la certitude que j'aurai de nouveau affaire à elle.

La cloche sonna et Slughorn arriva quelques minutes après, tout essoufflé.

- Veuillez m'excuser jeunes gens ! Allez, rentrez vite, nos potions nous attendent !

Les élèves rentrèrent lentement et Slughorn faisait ses petits commentaires de rentrée :

-Ahhhh Miss Quinn, heureux de vous revoir ! Monsieur Foil ! Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? Karbaim ! Comment se porte votre tante ? Bien, bien... Oho ! Serait-ce un nouveau chaudron Miss Heldazer ?

Quand ce fut à mon tour d'entrer, Slughorn m'arrêta, les deux mains sur mes épaules.

- Regulus Black ! Comment vous portez vous ? Vous êtes bien sûr invité à revenir au club de Slug cette année !

- Puis, sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il se décala un peu pour lancer à l'élève derrière moi :

- Il en est de même pour vous aussi Miss Peters, cela va de soi ! J'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur de votre présence une fois de plus cette année, rajouta-t-il à son intention, en la regardant comme il m'avait regardé l'instant d'avant, c'est-à-dire avec un net intérêt. Nous n'étions que deux joyaux de plus dans sa collection. Je tournai la tête pour observer Jude qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre, la blonde à côté d'elle semblait déçue de ne pas être accueillie de la même façon. Jude leva les yeux et nos regards s'accrochèrent. C'est en me fixant qu'elle répondit d'un ton posé:

- Ce sera avec une joie immense que je renouvellerai l'expérience, professeur.

- Très bien, très bien ! Vous m'en voyez ravi. Guettez mon hibou, vous recevrez certainement une lettre la semaine prochaine !

Il n'avait visiblement pas perçu l'ironie, mais ce ne fut pas mon cas et je souris en la regardant. Elle me rendit un sourire espiègle. Elle ne m'aimait peut-être pas, mais elle pensait la même chose que moi de Slughorn. Ce dernier me donna une dernière tape sur l'épaule et s'écarta pour me laisser passer, les mains derrière le dos, se balançant sur ses pieds d'avant en arrière, tout en gloussant d'un air très satisfait.

Flint m'attendait à l'intérieur pour décider de notre place. Les tables étaient presque toutes prises, comme j'étais arrivé dans les derniers. Jude et son amie me passèrent devant pour s'installer vers le centre de la salle, ni trop près, ni trop loin du prof. Je montrai du doigt la table derrière la leur en ignorant les regards insistants de la Serdaigle de tout à l'heure, et Flint acquiesça. J'étais tellement proche des deux Poufsouffles que j'entendais sans mal leur conversation, pourtant chuchotée.

- Fais pas cette tête, Dorene. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne manquais rien. À part la bouffe peut-être, il n'y a rien de bon dans ses fichues soirées.

- Je sais mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que, s'il ne m'a pas remarquée, c'est peut-être parce que je ne vaux pas grand chose et...

- Ah non je t'interdis de dire ça ! Et moi qui te pensais intelligente... À ton avis, est-ce-que tu serais préfète-en-chef si tu ne valais rien ? Hein ? Bon... Après, si ça te tient vraiment à cœur, je peux aller lui parler de toi à la fin du cours.

- Oh Jude ! Tu ferais ça ? Ce serait super, tu sais, je crois que ça pourrait peut-être m'aider un jour pour ma carrière.

- Oui c'est possible, il a beaucoup de relations, ce type... Mais tu sais, le mieux, ça serait que tu répondes à ses questions, comme ça...

- Bien, bien, bien, s'écria Slughorn pour faire taire les conversations. Installez-vous et sortez vos chaudrons ! Nous allons commencer à mitonner dès aujourd'hui.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

- Rapprochez vous du bureau maintenant, je vous prie. Ne soyez pas timides, j'aimerais vous montrer le contenu de ce flacon, expliqua-t-il gaiement en tapotant la fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Puis il leva la potion au dessus de sa tête, et tout le monde s'approcha en formant un demi-cercle autour du prof. J'étais placé en face de lui, juste derrière Jude et son parfum me chatouillait les narines. Slughorn ouvrit le flacon et une odeur puissante, sèche et âcre se répandit dans toute la pièce, couvrant la délicieuse odeur des cheveux de la Poufsouffle. Tous les élèves plissèrent le nez et reculèrent légèrement dans une vaine tentative d'échapper aux relents empyreumes. Il reprit :

- Oho ! Je vois que vos narines délicates sont outrées, s'esclaffa-t-il, très fier de sa petite plaisanterie. Quelqu'un dans cette salle peut-il me dire quelle potion vous avez sous les yeux ?

Le professeur scrutait les visages de ses élèves, en quête d'une réponse. Jude se pencha brusquement vers Dorene Swanson - j'avais enfin retenu son nom - et débita précipitamment d'une voix si basse que j'eus peine à comprendre :

- Potion de régénération sanguine. Couleur due au sang de dragon et à celui de la salamandre. Utilisés pour leurs vertus reconstituantes. Puanteur causée par la poudre d'ongle de griffon. Utilisée pour renforcer la solution. Lève la main, vite.

Slughorn parcourait toujours la classe des yeux, tombant sur des visages pensifs, perplexes, voire confus.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Jude, ce n'est pas honnête, répondit Swanson en chuchotant avec véhémence.

Coupant court à ses protestations, Jude lui prit le bras et le leva de force, puis baissa précipitamment sa main. Dorene la regarda avec des yeux éberlués, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle entreprit de baisser la main à son tour mais le temps de surprise et le mouvement vif qui avait tranché avec l'immobilité des élèves permirent à Slughorn de la repérer aussitôt.

- Ahhhhhh ! Oui, Miss ?

- Hum... je, euh...

- Faites nous part de votre idée, l'encouragea Slughorn en hochant la tête. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit !

- Eh bien... commença la Poufsouffle, la voix chevrotante, en se tournant légèrement vers son amie, qui l'encouragea elle aussi du regard. Il me semble que c'est une potion de régénération sanguine.

- Merveilleux ! C'est bien cela, oui. Continuez je vous en prie, la poussa-t-il, enthousiasmé par cette bonne réponse. Vous l'avez reconnue à l'odeur ?

- Oui, monsieur, confirma la sorcière, qui avait retrouvé toute son assurance. Elle est due à la poudre d'ongle de griffon, qui renforce les vertus reconstituantes des sangs de dragon et de salamandre, qui lui donnent quant à eux sa couleur.

- Magnifique ! Prodigieux ! Je pense que Poufsouffle a largement mérité vingt points ! Mais, comment connaissez vous cette potion ? Elle ne figure pas dans vos manuels. Ni même dans aucun des ouvrages de la bibliothèque accessibles à tous.

- Oh, hum, en fait, amorça-t-elle en se tournant vers Jude, qui secouait la tête de façon presque imperceptible, c'est...

- Oh mais suis-je bête ! Vous avez dû la voir à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste ! En rendant visite à un proche, j'imagine, à qui on avait recommandé d'en prendre. Et, à la vue d'une potion inconnue, votre curiosité l'a emporté et vous avez demandé des informations à un médicomage ! C'est cela Miss ?

Jude lui intima d'acquiescer et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Slughorn était manifestement ravi d'avoir eu une réponse plus que satisfaisante, mais aussi d'avoir décelé les origines des connaissances de son élève.

- Fort bien ! Je sais que cette potion n'est pas au programme, que vous n'avez donc pas acheté ses composants et qu'elle est difficile à réaliser, mais j'aimerais évaluer, à titre indicatif seulement car ce travail ne sera pas noté, vos compétences. Je vous laisse bien sûr les deux heures. Regagnez vos places, s'il vous plait, je vais vous distribuer la recette et la liste des ingrédients, que vous pourrez aller chercher dans l'armoire au fond de la classe.

Nous nous dispersâmes donc et je rejoignis Flint en passant devant la table des filles. Swanson, les joues rouges d'avoir menti à un professeur, vitupérait contre Jude, qui affichait un sourire on ne peut plus satisfait.

- Baisse d'un ton femme, ou c'est moi qui te fais taire, lança Flint qui commençait à s'impatienter des cris, bien qu'étouffés, de la sorcière. Petite garce.

Elle se retourna légèrement pour voir l'expression menaçante de mon voisin, puis baissa la tête et rougit encore plus. Jude l'observa à son tour, son sourire avait disparu.

- Je ne vois pas de quel droit tu pourrais faire ça, Flint, objecta-t-elle, sans dissimuler sa colère. Je te conseille _vivement _de ne pas reparler comme ça en ma présence, ou tu risquerais de ne pas voir tous tes souhaits d'avenir se réaliser. À vrai dire, je pourrais faire en sorte que tu ne vives pas un jour de plus, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Tu _oses _me menacer, sang-mêlée ? Je ne manquerai pas de corriger ton impertinence.

Tous les muscles de mon corps se raidirent en attendant la réaction de Jude. Je serrais les poings malgré moi en la voyant sortir sa baguette à une vitesse impressionnante. Je ne doutais pas du fait qu'elle puisse éventuellement démarrer un duel en classe. Elle était déjà en position offensive, prête à le rôtir sur place.

- Ah oui ? Essaye un peu, sale petite vermine, fiente de...

- Jude, s'il te plaît, intervint Swanson en posant une main sur son avant bras dénudé, ce n'est que le premier cours de l'année, ce serait dommage de commencer sur un scandale.

À ce moment, Slughorn s'approcha et nous distribua une liste et une recette à tous les quatre. Il s'exclama joyeusement :

- Oho ! Je vois que vous êtes pressée de commencer votre potion Miss Peters, mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre baguette pour aller chercher ce qu'il vous faut dans l'armoire ! Vous pouvez y aller aussi Monsieur Black.

- Bien, professeur, répondis-je, soulagé.

Jude rangea sa baguette à contre-coeur, non sans un dernier regard venimeux pour Flint, qui se détendit, puis elle s'en alla rapidement vers le fond de la salle, et Slughorn ne remarqua même pas sa contrariété, qui sautait pourtant aux yeux. Je la rattrapai en quelques enjambées.

- Ta journée ne manque pas d'animation, entre ta scène lors du petit déjeuner et l'altercation avec Flint, soulignai-je avec un sourire.

- Et ton meurtre si tu ne la fermes pas maintenant, répliqua-t-elle en pressant le pas.

Ah, ça m'avait manqué. Elle se plaça en bout de queue, car oui, ça prenait pas mal de temps de repérer tous les ingrédients, que le professeur nous obligeait en plus à trier (« pour être organisés dès le départ ! ») sur un plateau que l'on devait prendre à côté de l'armoire. Je m'avançais jusqu'à Jude et, comme elle était affalée contre le mur, je tendis le bras et appuyai ma main nonchalamment à côté de sa tête. Je me penchais pour planter mes yeux dans les siens et lui susurrer :

- Dis moi, Peters, d'où est-ce-que tu connais cette potion ?

- Quelle potion ?

- La potion de régénération sanguine.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, me contredit-elle, en détournant le regard.

- Oh arrête, j'ai vu ton petit manège avec Swanson. Je veux juste savoir comment tu connais ça.

- Très bien, j'ai lu quelque chose là dessus dans un bouquin.

- Tu penses que je vais gober ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je vais souvent à la bibliothèque, et ce n'est pas dur d'obtenir l'autorisation de Slughorn pour entrer dans la Réserve, répliqua Jude en me faisant face de nouveau.

- Parfait, admettons que ce soit le cas. Je ne pense pas que tu retiennes absolument tout ce que tu lis, c'est impossible, et à mon avis, on ne doit pas trouver d'informations sur une potion de régénération sanguine dans le premier bouquin venu. La seule explication possible, c'est que tu cherchais des indications précises sur cette potion. En plus, tu l'as reconnue immédiatement. J'en conclus que tu en avais déjà vu avant. J'aimerais savoir dans quelles circonstances.

- Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant, hein ?

- Je suis curieux. Et, de toute évidence, tu caches quelque chose, sinon tu m'aurais tout de suite répondu et ça se serait arrêté là. Je suis déterminé à savoir quoi.

- Eh bien, je vais certainement beaucoup te décevoir mais, étant donné que ça ne te concerne aucunement, je te prierais de bien aller te faire voir, me répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Si tu penses m'énerver en disant ça, tu te trompes, annonçai-je avec un grand sourire. Tu ne me détourneras pas de mon but en me lançant des piques, je ne suis pas comme Flint. Tiens, en parlant de lui, si tu me dis ce que tu caches, je peux te jurer qu'il ne vous dira plus jamais rien. Je ferai en sorte qu'il vous laisse tranquilles. Allez, dis moi, insistai-je en me rapprochant encore.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles à Flint. Je peux très bien lui donner un bottage de fesses dont il se souviendra encore dans dix ans.

- Toi oui, mais ta copine, objectai-je en la désignant du pouce, est-ce-qu'elle saurait se défendre s'il la coinçait dans un couloir ? Ce n'est pas sa réaction de tout à l'heure qui me ferait penser qu'elle s'en sortirait dans un duel contre un Serpentard.

Elle releva le menton dans une attitude de défi et m'adressa un regard flamboyant. Elle savait que j'avais raison. Elle ne répondit rien et se détourna une nouvelle fois pour s'avancer vers l'armoire, c'était bientôt son tour. Je m'avançai également, mais je ne rajoutai rien et attendis. Aucune réponse ne vint et je ne pus que me jurer à moi-même de découvrir ses petits secrets. Je la suivis du regard alors qu'elle s'en allait vers sa table, portant son plateau à deux mains. Elle le déposa sans aucune douceur près de Swanson, qui sursauta, et les divers récipients tremblèrent. Elle était _vraiment_ énervée. Elle ronchonnait dans sa barbe quand j'arrivais avec mon plateau. Flint avait changé de place pour se mettre dans le dos de Jude, ce qui « lui laisserait le temps de préparer un sort si cette pétasse se retournait ». Je me retins de lui dire qu'elle ne se retournerait jamais pour perdre son temps avec mec dans son genre, et je m'installai donc derrière Swanson. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, je pouvais voir Jude de profil maintenant.

Tous les groupes débutèrent leur préparation en silence. Pendant ce temps, Slughorn, qui était debout derrière son bureau, descendait la liste des élèves présents avec son index, en jetant à certains des coups d'oeil appréciateurs.

Le calme ne dura pas longtemps. La potion était particulièrement difficile à préparer : il fallait allier minutie et rapidité. En définitive, il fallait être sûr de soi. Or, les trois-quarts de la classe n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette potion de régénération sanguine avant aujourd'hui. Et, de toute évidence, personne n'en avait jamais préparé. Ou pas.

Jude se débrouillait un peu trop bien à mon goût. Bien qu'elle soit complètement échevelée, que les vapeurs de sa concoction rendaient ses joues rouges et qu'un filet de sueur se formait petit à petit sur son front, ses mouvements étaient fluides, ses mains allaient et venaient souplement entre les fioles, ses sourcils se touchaient presque tant ils étaient froncés par la concentration, et elle ne consultait que rarement la recette que Swanson tenait entre ses mains. Car si cette dernière avait essayé d'aider Jude au départ, elle avait vite abandonné en voyant qu'elle la gênait plus qu'autre chose. C'est vrai que, dans certains cas, devoir travailler à deux était assez handicapant.

Flint et moi n'arrivions à rien. On frôlait la catastrophe à chaque nouvelle étape. Comme tous les autres. On ne s'entendait plus penser tant on s'activait, et on percevait des bribes de conversations de tous les groupes :

- Non arrête j'ai déjà tourné trois fois !

- Euh... c'est normal les bulles ?

- Attends on a pas mis la poudre !

- Fallait mettre le sang de salamandre avant ou après les larves ?

- C'est trop chaud baisse le feu !

- Honnêtement, ça ressemble à de la boue, là.

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je fus forcé de craquer les jointures de mes doigts pour me calmer rapidement. Flint grognait en tournant le mélange.

Devant moi, Jude s'arrêta pour laisser sa potion reposer à feu doux. Elle massa un peu ses muscles engourdis pour se relaxer et son visage se détendit d'un coup. Elle s'épongea le front du dos de sa main en soupirant longuement, puis elle mit les poings sur ses hanches en fermant les yeux, l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle demanda ensuite à Swanson de lui passer la recette, qui s'exécuta tout de suite.

Son expression se durcit à nouveau au fil de sa lecture. Elle eut un soubresaut, manifestement surprise. Elle releva la tête et chercha quelque chose du regard sur la table. Elle se pencha sur sa gauche et saisit la liste de Slughorn, qu'elle avait mise de côté après être allée chercher les ingrédients. Elle parcourut le parchemin en un éclair et eut une expression confuse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que sa potion commençait à bouillonner. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres :

- Il manque un ingrédient...

Elle attrapa un petit flacon, le lança à Swanson qui le rattrapa maladroitement, puis elle s'éloigna en lui criant :

- Compte quinze secondes et rajoute un crin de licorne, je reviens tout de suite !

Et elle courut comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses vers le fond de la salle. Dans l'agitation générale, personne ne la remarqua. Je me retournai, laissant Flint se débrouiller avec notre potion, intrigué par son comportement. Elle ouvrit grand les portes de l'armoire aux ingrédients et fouilla dedans sans une once de délicatesse, renversant mille et une fioles ce faisant, l'air peu soucieuse d'en casser une par inadvertance. Elle saisit enfin une petite boîte verte, avec une expression triomphante. Elle courut jusqu'à sa table sans même m'accorder un regard. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle. Elle arriva complètement essoufflée mais souriante au moment où Swanson laissait tomber trois crins de licorne emmêlés dans le chaudron. Slughorn commença à passer dans les rangs pour se rendre compte de l'avancée de chaque groupe. Le visage de Jude passa d'un extrême à l'autre en un quart de seconde. Elle regarda son amie comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle allait devenir Mangemort.

Je sentais sa colère augmenter en réalisant les dégâts qu'avait causés Swanson, qui se ratatinait sur elle-même, mais elle eut le bon sens de s'activer immédiatement à rattraper la mixture. Cependant, elle ne mit pas longtemps à exploser. On l'entendit à peine dans le brouhaha de la salle.

- Non mais bon sang Dorene t'as deux mains gauches ou quoi ? Est-ce-que tu as appris à compter un jour ? Ça fait une heure et demi que je m'acharne pour arriver à un résultat convenable et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu fous tout en l'air en un instant ! Franchement, tu peux me rappeler pourquoi t'as pris potions ?! Parce que là, je suis désolée mais ça m'échappe un peu ! Vraiment je...

- Alors, alors, comment-vous en sortez vous par ici ? S'égosilla Slughorn, arrivé à la table des filles, pour se faire entendre.

Jude releva la tête en touillant sa potion énergiquement, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, penchée comme une grand-mère.

- Oh, je vois qu'il y a eu un incident, ajouta le prof en regardant Swanson qui avait la parfaite posture du coupable, même vue de dos.

Jude se redressa complètement et ralentit sa cadence de touillage.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, dit elle en prenant un air piteux. Dorene est excellente en potions, et c'est moi qui n'ai pas pris le temps de compter les crins de licorne que j'avais dans la main avant de les mettre dans la potion.

Elle leva de grands yeux larmoyants vers le professeur.

- Je pense que c'est à cause du stress de la rentrée, vous savez, et je m'inquiète déjà pour mes ASPICs et, oh...

Jude ne finit pas sa phrase et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Elle releva la tête après un instant de silence pour trouver un Horace Slughorn visiblement inquiet pour la santé de sa chouchoute. Elle avait l'air d'une femme de quarante ans qui aurait bravé tous les dangers de la vie et qui en aurait gardé des séquelles. Quelle manipulatrice...

- En tout cas, sans Dorene pour me stopper, j'aurais certainement causé des dégâts irréparables. Tout le mérite revient à ma camarade, mais elle est trop modeste pour l'avouer. Je dois vous avoir beaucoup déçu professeur...

« Non mais honnêtement, elle en fait des tonnes là ! Ne me dites pas que ça va prendre... » pensai-je en la regardant jouer sa petite comédie, bouche bée.

- Allons, allons ma chère amie, la consola Slughorn en posant une main sur son épaule, ce n'est pas bien grave, je suis sûr que vous saurez vous rattraper en quelques minutes. Après tout, c'est votre premier cours de l'année et je tiens à vous dire que vous vous en sortez mieux que quiconque. Je me dois d'être indulgent. Ça va aller ?

Jude hocha la tête avec un petit sourire irrésistible. Slughorn lui tapota le bras et lui sourit gentiment, puis il se tourna vers Swanson.

- Quand à vous Miss... hum ?

- Swanson, professeur.

- Miss Swanson bien évidemment ! C'est vous qui avez répondu à ma question tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, oui, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, oui, je me souviens très bien...

Il baissa les yeux et lorgna un moment son insigne de préfète-en-chef, l'air songeur, comme s'il débattait mentalement avec lui même. Puis, il reprit d'une voix forte :

- Sachez que tous les amis de Jude sont mes amis. Vous feriez bien de surveiller votre courrier, il se pourrait que vous receviez une lettre de ma part, conclut-il en s'éloignant d'un air mystérieux.

Swanson regarda Jude, bouche bée, qui ajustait le feu sous le chaudron. Elle avait retrouvé sa tête habituelle si rapidement que je pensais d'abord avoir imaginé ce qui venait de se passer. Aucune larme ne menaçait de couler de ses yeux plus froids que la glace. Elle arborait une expression totalement neutre en pilant des scarabées, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Jude, par Merlin ! Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu viens de faire !

- Oh, la ferme, hein, répondit Jude.

Et Swanson se tut sur-le-champ, la tête baissée. Jude la regarda avec un sourire en coin et ajouta :

- Ma pauvre, tu n'as pas idée dans quoi je viens de t'embarquer...

Et elle avait parfaitement raison.

L'heure se termina bientôt et chaque groupe dut rendre dans une fiole un échantillon de sa potion. Celle des filles ressemblait en tout point à celle de Slughorn. Je n'avais pas pu voir ce que Jude avait rajouté qui provenait de la petite boîte verte qu'elle était allée chercher, mais, en tout cas, ça avait dû jouer un rôle.

Cette fille connaissait beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle était censée ignorer. Et je trouverai pourquoi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, c'est déjà fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme d'habitude, et que vous avez été séduites par notre cher Regulus ! (eheheheheh) <strong>_

_**Sinon, j'aimerais préciser que ce que vous avez lu était à l'origine deux chapitres... J'ai choisi de les regrouper parce que je pensais que vous auriez été assez insatisfaites de n'avoir que la première partie et aussi parce que plus je la relisais, plus je trouvais qu'il ne s'y passait rien. Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'en faisant ça, j'ai perdu de mon avance dans l'écriture...**_

_** Le prochain chapitre sera encore un peu plus long que celui-ci et je suis déjà impatiente de le partager avec vous, mais je vous donne rendez-vous au plus tard le 30 janvier ! **_

_**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, et que tout ira encore bien la prochaine fois ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et je serais heureuse de connaître mes lectrices un peu mieux. Gros bisous de moi, auteure dévouée en mode déchet derrière son écran d'ordinateur.**_


	4. Les sélections

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Merry : Ahhhhh ça me rassure, je ne savais pas s'il allait te plaire, mon Regulus tout sensible ! Et oui Flint en aurait bien été capable de faire foirer sa potion, ce petit cornichon mal léché. Et Hagrid est mon personnage préféré, je ne pouvais pas faire une histoire sans lui, impossible. Comme Harry dit à la fin du deuxième film, « there's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid ». **__**J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, en tout cas il est long ! Et j'ai disséminé quelques indices concernant les secrets de Jude, mais s'ils me sautent aux yeux étant donné que je connais la suite, je pense qu'ils sont assez subtiles... ;) En tout cas, merci beaucoup de continuer à m'envoyer des reviews, ça me fait tellement de bien de lire tes petits messages, tu peux pas savoir. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

_**Guest : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, Regulus surprend je sais ! Je suis contente que tu sois impatiente d'avoir la suite. J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! ;)**_

_**Quant à mes cachaouines, voici la suite que vous attendiez tant. J'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçues, et que vous continuerez à être à fond dedans. *escargot***_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em> « Cette fille connaissait beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle était censée ignorer. Et je trouverai pourquoi. »<em>

Enfin, c'était le weekend. On était samedi matin, et je me réveillais tranquillement avec les ronronnements de Felix. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux et plongeaient le dortoir dans une ambiance tamisée. J'étais enroulée dans mes couvertures et je savourais l'instant du réveil dans la quiétude bienvenue de la pièce. Je me tournai sur mon côté droit pour trouver mon chat qui avait la tête relevée vers moi, les yeux à demi fermés. Je laissai échapper une main de mon cocon pour le caresser et il ronronna de plus belle. J'étais la seule à être réveillée dans la chambre. Je commençais à me rendormir quand un bruit sec et répétitif nous surprit, Felix et moi. Nous relevâmes la tête en même temps vers les rideaux : le son provenait de derrière la fenêtre. C'était un hibou, à coup sûr. Je m'extirpai alors de mes draps et frissonnais en grimaçant, passai un vieux pull qui aurait fait frémir d'horreur Coco Chanel si elle était encore vivante, puis me dirigeais vers la fenêtre en traînant des pieds, les cheveux emmêlés, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux collés.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive, grommelai-je en tirant un rideau d'un coup sec, alors que les piaillements de l'oiseau s'intensifiaient.

Grossière erreur, la lumière inonda la pièce et m'obligea à détourner le regard. Vraiment, il y a des fois où j'aimerais vivre dans une caverne toute seule, sans soleil pour me brûler au troisième degré dès le réveil. Non, je n'en faisais pas trop, et oui, j'étais toujours comme ça le matin.

Quand mes yeux furent habitués à l'intensité de la lumière, je reconnus immédiatement le hibou de mon père, Gollum. Le nom était de moi, bien sûr. J'avais décidé de l'appeler comme ça parce qu'à sa naissance, il était complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même et n'avait pour plumage qu'un fin duvet blanc. Mes parents, qui étaient de parfaits incultes, avaient accepté ce nom sans broncher, disant même qu'il « sonnait bien ». Je sais, je suis hilarante. Bref, Gollum se gelait les plumes dans la fraîcheur matinale, et j'ouvris la fenêtre sans même tenter d'étouffer le bruit : les filles étaient tellement nazes qu'aucune ne se serait réveillée même si Poudlard était attaqué. Le hibou s'engouffra dans la chambre sans plus tarder et se posa sur ma table de chevet, près de Felix qui lui lécha aussitôt le dessus de la tête. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

Je caressai Gollum, qui semblait maintenant très satisfait, et le déchargeai précautionneusement de l'énorme colis qu'il portait. Une lettre était accrochée sur le dessus du paquet. Je reconnus directement l'écriture régulière de ma mère, qui me paraissait cependant précipitée. Je donnais à mon messager un peu d'eau dans une coupelle avec quelques miamhibou et ouvris l'enveloppe par la suite.

« _Ma chérie, _

_Tout d'abord, j'espère que ta première semaine s'est bien passée,_ - tu veux dire entre les réveils trop tôt et les modèles de la bêtise humaine ? -_ et que tu es contente des cours que tu as décidé de suivre cette année._

_Ton père et moi avons reçu une lettre de l'école nous prévenant de l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous attendions impatiemment une lettre de toi, mais aucune ne nous est parvenue. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu dois être débordée par les devoirs. __J'ai donc pris l'initiative de t'écrire, _- sans blague -_ en attendant toutefois que le weekend arrive, pour pouvoir exiger une réponse immédiate, ou qui me serait portée au plus tard d'ici ce soir._

_Au risque de te paraître rabat-joie _–ce serait pas la première fois**-**_, je voulais t'indiquer, même si je pense tu le devines, que tu as l'interdiction formelle de participer à ce Tournoi – _tiens donc ?_ Ton père m'a expliqué en quoi il consistait. Lui et moi nous mettons en quatre pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, et je pense que tu sais qu'il serait trop dangereux pour toi d'y participer_ - c'est dangereux pour tout le monde, en même temps._ Tu sais que je ne cherche pas à être dure avec toi _-ça, je te rassure, je ne pense pas que tu me traumatises un jour **-**_, je fais ça uniquement pour te préserver _- honnêtement, tu parles de ta fille ou d'un cornichon en bocal ?

_Je t'ai aussi envoyé tous les médicaments que tu devras prendre pour les deux semaines à venir, et j'ai bien séparé ceux provenant des pharmacies « moldues », comme vous dîtes toi et ton père, de ceux de Ste Mangouste. Respecte bien les heures des prises et surtout place bien ceux à prendre avant de t'endormir près de ton lit pour ne pas les oublier. J'espère avoir prévu assez de calmants, aussi. J'ai rajouté une petite bouteille d'eau que tu pourras emmener partout, je sais qu'il y en a pas à Poudlard, et je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères pour avaler tes cachets. Écris nous si ça ne va pas._

_Je te rappelle que j'exige une réponse dans la journée Jude, sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de prendre un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore en personne _-oh que non.

_En compensation, je t'ai préparé les petits fondants au caramel que tu adores._

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Maman. » _

Je reposai la lettre et ouvris le colis. Heureusement, Gollum n'avait pas endommagé les gâteaux pendant le trajet. Je les enlevais du paquet et les posai sur ma petite table. Je défis également le carton qui emballait mes médicaments, la bouteille d'eau était enfouie parmi les plaquettes moldues. Je la plaçai à côté des fondants puis entrepris de sortir uniquement mes gellules d'antidépresseurs et mes calmants, que je rangeais dans mon sac, et fis glisser le reste du carton sous mon lit.

Il fallait que je réponde tout de suite à ma mère. Je ne me faisais pas confiance pour ne pas oublier la lettre d'ici ce soir, et je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle débarque ici pour papoter avec le directeur en me décrivant comme une petite chenille empotée qui peinait à faire son chemin dans la vie.

Maintenant, où écrire ? Évidemment, aucun bureau en vue dans le dortoir. C'est vrai, après tout, qui pourrait bien avoir besoin d'une table dans une école ? Tout le monde, voilà qui en aurait besoin. Des fois je me demande si les responsables du château disposent de ne serait-ce qu'une once de logique.

Assise en tailleurs sur mon lit, enroulée dans ma couette bien chaude et bien moelleuse, je tentais de faire un peu de place sur ma table de chevet déjà bien encombrée. Je poussai ma lampe de plus loin possible au bord de mon petit meuble, en faisant bien attention à ne pas bousculer Gollum le Susceptible, pareil pour mon réveil, sur lequel je déposai mon tas de devoirs à rendre. Je plaçai mon walkman, dont le casque pendouillait tristement dans le vide, en équilibre sur le haut de la lampe, je fis glisser mon paquet de mouchoirs, mon baume à lèvres, les fondants, ma bouteille d'eau et mes bouchons d'oreilles dans un coin du plateau puis poussai gentiment mon tome de _La Communauté de l'Anneau _dans un autre. Très satisfaite de mon arrangement, je levai haut les mains pour risquer de ne rien faire tomber. Mon sourire s'estompa quand Gollum décida, sans raison, d'écarter les ailes en poussant un hululement strident.

Entraînée par ma volonté de rattraper mon merveilleux walkman qui décrivait dans les airs des figures dignes des plus grands patineurs, j'eus la bonne, que dis-je, l'excellente idée de me pencher brusquement sur un côté de mon postérieur. La masse de mon enveloppe charnelle, excédant celle d'un pétale de marguerite, et ma position incertaine au bord de ma couche firent que je m'envolais à mon tour, les bras tendus vers l'objet de tous mes désirs, le coeur empli d'espoir, pour me rétamer âprement la tronche sur le parquet du dortoir. Gollum, terrifié par la soudaineté de ma frénésie et la violence de l'impact avec lequel ma carcasse s'écrasait sur le sol, prit l'initiative de soulever sa charogne et s'empêtra dans le fouillis que formait l'accumulation de parchemins sur mon réveil, faisant ainsi à peu près autant de bruit qu'une centaine de chihuahuas aboyant en choeur. Mes trois camarades n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je me relevais difficilement en pestant. J'avais tout de même réussi à saisir mon walkman en plein vol, lui évitant ainsi de se briser en mille morceaux. Je vins ensuite en aide au stupide volatile qui me servait de pigeon voyageur en le dépêtrant de la mêlée qui faisait rage par terre. Quelle belle façon de commencer sa journée.

J'abandonnais l'idée d'écrire sur ma petite table de chevet et lissai la lettre sur mon matelas pour avoir un support relativement plat. Je décidais d'écrire directement au dos de du parchemin. Ma mère ne s'en offusquerait pas, elle serait trop contente d'avoir une réponse rapide, pour une fois. Quand l'inspiration me vint enfin et après avoir réussi à dégoter une plume et un encrier, je pus rédiger, tout en m'empiffrant de fondants :

_« Maman,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et tu seras heureuse de savoir que tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Cependant, je suis débordée, comme tu dis, et n'émettrai ainsi qu'une réponse brève. _

_Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, n'étant pas encore assez abrutie pour m'inscrire ce genre de trucs. Voilà._

_J'espère que toi et papa allez bien aussi, et merci pour les gâteaux ! _

_Jude. » _

Simple, direct, efficace. Bon, mon écriture laissait à désirer. D'accord, ma prose n'était pas exceptionnelle. Et j'avais troué la feuille deux ou trois fois avec ma plume. Tant pis.

Je décollai Felix et Gollum qui se câlinaient, et renvoyai le hibou à la maison après quelques caresses - non méritées, soit dit en passant. Ceci fait, je me dirigeai vers mon lit avec une tête de déterrée, j'imagine. Je m'effondrai sur mon édredon avec la grâce d'un camion benne et regardai l'heure : huit heures et demi. J'enlevai l'alarme que j'avais mise pour neuf heures. Pourquoi mettre un réveil le week-end ? Pour les sélections de Quidditch, bien sûr. Elles commençaient à dix heures. Il y avait d'abord Gryffondor, puis Serdaigle, Serpentard ensuite et Poufsouffle pour finir. C'était pratique, je pouvais assister à toutes les sélections et repérer mes adversaires. Car je ne doutais pas d'être choisie. Je connaissais tous les Pousouffles et j'étais la plus forte, donc pas de surprises. Sur cette constatation on ne peut plus satisfaisante, je me levai pour aller prendre ma douche.

Quand je revins dans le dortoir, les filles étaient encore endormies. Je réveillai Abby et Felicity, qui voulaient absolument assister aux sélections - baver comme des Saint-Bernard devant les joueurs serait plus exact. Elles se dirigèrent en courant vers la salle de bain, et des cris étouffés me parvinrent. Quelle paire de cloches elles pouvaient être des fois.

Je passai ensuite mon équipement de Quidditch, c'est-à-dire un pantalon beige à taille haute, un pull (oui, parce qu'on se caille les miches en allant à pleine vitesse sur son balai) aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, mes protège-tibias, mes protections pour les bras et enfilai pour finir des mitaines noires. Je mis ensuite la cape de Quidditch jaune qui m'avait été fournie l'année dernière et mes bottes noires, souples, idéales pour le jeu, qui montaient jusqu'à mes genoux. Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. C'était tellement bon de retrouver ma vraie peau après trois mois. Je plaçai finalement ma baguette dans une poche de mon pantalon prévue à cet effet. Je ne m'en séparais jamais.

Je m'agenouillai devant ma valise et sortis les pièces de mon Comète 235. J'avais dû économiser et emprunter pas mal d'argent à mes parents pour l'acheter, en troisième année. Bien sûr, ils croyaient que j'achetais des babioles par-ci, par-là, et n'auraient jamais soupçonné que je m'achète un balai. Je ne pense même pas qu'ils me croient capable de faire du sport.

Je m'installais sur mon lit et entrepris de le remonter avec beaucoup de soin, tout en le nettoyant et le polissant. C'était une vraie merveille. L'odeur du produit pour balais monta jusqu'à mes narines et j'inspirai un grand coup. Je caressais le bois du manche et l'époussetais une dernière fois, puis je le saisis fermement et me levai pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. En atteignant la porte de la chambre, une voix ensommeillée me lança :

- Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure, Jude. On compte sur toi pour nous faire gagner cette année.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Dorene, répondis-je sans même me retourner. Je vais leur botter le cul, à ces incapables.

Je l'entendis rire avant de refermer la porte. Je saluai la fondatrice de ma maison dans son tableau en levant haut la main dans sa direction tandis que je traversais la salle commune, et elle me répondit en souriant et en soulevant sa coupe gracieusement.

Mon balai à la main, je marchais fièrement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Peu de gens traînaient dans les couloirs à cette heure là, les joueurs devaient être en train de se préparer ou de manger, et les autres en train de les admirer. Ma pensée fut confirmée alors que j'arrivais à destination : plein de petits groupes se formaient à toutes les tables, entourant ceux qui allaient se présenter tout à l'heure. Tous les visages se levèrent dans ma direction alors que je longeais la table de ma maison, en passant près de celle des Serdaigles. L'entrée d'un joueur en tenue impressionnait toujours. Je relevai le menton et m'assis à ma place habituelle, à l'écart du remue-ménage.

- Pourquoi tu portes cette tenue ? Me demanda une voix très aiguë sur ma droite.

Je regardai dans cette direction et aperçus une petite fille de Poufsouffle que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle semblait plus curieuse qu'effrayée et soutint mon regard en tenant son toast à moitié mangé dans sa petite main.

- Parce que je vais jouer au Quidditch, lui répondis-je simplement en tournant la tête pour signifier que la conversation était terminée.

- Pourquoi ?

Mon regard glissa sur elle une nouvelle fois et mes sourcils se froncèrent. Elle planta ses dents dans son toast, en arracha une bonne partie et mâcha sans plus de retenue qu'une vache dans son étable. Elle avait de la confiture de cerises jusque sur sa joue. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas détachés de moi.

- Parce que ça me plaît, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Écoute, je me fiche de toi et de tes questions. Laisse moi manger en paix ou tu ne verras pas la fin de cette journée, affirmai-je, impatiente de retrouver un semblant de calme.

- Je m'appelle Sarah, énonça-t-elle en expulsant une infinité de miettes de pain grillé de sa bouche pleine.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais complètement, assénai-je-je en me tournant complètement vers elle.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

« Mais c'est pas vrai, quelle teigne », songeai-je. Je fermais ma bouche grande ouverte devant tant d'obstination puis relevai la tête en soupirant longuement. Rien n'y faisait, cette petite peste ne baissait pas les yeux. Autant rentrer dans son jeu maintenant, ce sera plus vite terminé.

- Je m'appelle Jude.

- C'est bizarre comme prénom, me dit-elle avec une moue pensive.

- Il n'est pas fait pour te plaire.

- Tu crois que je pourrais jouer au Quidditch, moi aussi, Jude ? Me demanda-t-elle en passant outre ma remarque.

- Non, les première année n'y sont pas autorisés.

- C'est dommage, je parie que j'aurais pu battre tout le monde.

Sa réplique me fit sourire et la gosse me sourit en retour.

- Tu seras peut-être dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, si tu y tiens vraiment.

- Mais toi, tu seras partie ?

- Oui.

- Alors je te remplacerai ! Tu sers à quoi en fait ?

- Je dois attraper le Vif d'Or.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

- Tes parents sont moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Devinai-je.

- Oui, mais c'est pas pour ça que je peux pas jouer !

- Non, tu as raison.

Elle était marrante quand même, et sûre d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas encore oubliée. Peut-être qu'il y avait un espoir pour la nouvelle génération.

- Je dois y aller, Sarah, lui dis-je en me levant.

- Est-ce-que je peux venir te voir ? Me demanda-t-elle en se levant aussi.

- Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu peux faire ou non.

- Chouette ! Je peux toucher ton balai ?

- Jamais de la vie.

Elle tendit la main pour le toucher tandis que nous marchions côte à côte, elle pressant le pas pour rester à ma hauteur. D'une tape sur les doigts, je l'en défendis.

Je dévalais le parc pour me rendre au terrain de Quidditch, et j'entendais Sarah souffler derrière moi, mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Une fois arrivée, j'entrepris de monter les gradins pour avoir une meilleure vue des jeux et là encore, la petite me suivit difficilement mais sans chouiner. Un vrai pot de colle.

Sur ma gauche j'aperçus la brochette d'illuminés que formaient les joueurs de Serpentard, Regulus Black au centre. Je montai encore un peu, à un rythme soutenu, pour arriver le plus haut possible. Tandis que je m'installais, Sarah s'écroula à côté de moi sur le banc, essoufflée comme un bœuf. Je notai le regard de Black sur moi et lui fit un... petit geste sympathique de la main, dirons-nous, pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir dans les cachots. Il ne fit qu'afficher un sourire carnassier et articuler silencieusement « tu t'es trouvé une mascotte ?», ce à quoi je répondis de la même façon « va crever », puis ancrai mon regard sur le terrain en attendant M. Aberline, le professeur de Quidditch, qui était chargé de garder un œil sur les élèves lors des sélections. Comme le plein pouvoir de décision revenait au capitaine, il fallait quand même quelqu'un pour nous encadrer et éviter les discriminations. Inutile de dire que ça ne servait complètement à rien, et que tout le monde le savait.

Enfin, dix heures sonnèrent et les sélections débutèrent officiellement. Le son des cloches de Poudlard avait fait taire toutes les conversations. Aberline s'exprima distinctement :

- Bienvenue à tous. Les sélections sont désormais sur le point de commencer. Je vais d'abord rappeler l'ordre de passage des maisons. En premier, ce sera Gryffondor, puis Serdaigle, Serpentard et enfin Poufsouffle. Je rappelle à toutes les personnes ici présentes que les violences physiques et morales, les discriminations et autres délicatesses dont vous pouvez faire preuve sont interdites. Que les jeux commencent !

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit. J'aperçus du coin de l'oeil que certains professeurs avaient fait le déplacement et applaudissaient en même temps que les élèves. Je reconnus entre autres les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn, ce dernier certainement à l'affût de nouveaux talents à récolter pour sa collection.

Bref, Matthew Skinner descendait les gradins, le balai à la main, et sa tenue écarlate gonflait et dégonflait avec le vent matinal. C'était le capitaine de Gryffondor. Il était réglo, et il avait quelque chose dans le crâne. C'était un attrapeur comme moi depuis quelques années, mais on avait déjà mis le Quidditch de côté pour un ou deux travaux en binômes. Un groupe important le suivait précipitamment, certains trébuchaient même lors de la descente, tandis que Skinner passait souplement d'un banc à l'autre. Quand tout le monde fut sur le terrain, il commença par faire dégager tous les première année, ce qui correspondait à un bon quart du troupeau. Ceci fait, il annonça que tous ceux qui souhaitaient postuler en tant qu'attrapeur pouvaient « s'éclipser dès l'instant car le poste n'était pas disponible ». Joliment dit. Quelques garçons retournèrent au château avec un air écoeuré. Et là seulement, les sélections débutèrent. Les poursuiveurs d'abord, puis les batteurs, puis le gardien.

Nicholas Powell, le capitaine et un des deux batteurs de Serdaigle procéda de la même façon et sélectionna l'attrapeur en dernier. C'était généralement comme ça que ça se déroulait. J'avais eu du mal à retenir quels joueurs avaient été sélectionnés, étant donné que la sangsue à côté de moi passait son temps à me poser des questions sans queue ni tête. J'avais réussi à la faire taire en lui affirmant que si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche encore une seule fois, je la lancerais par dessus les gradin et qu'elle finirait en pâtée pour calmar géant.

Les Serpentards furent appelés à rejoindre le terrain par Aberline.

Black se redressa. Son expression était on ne peut plus semblable à celle d'un suricate : le menton haut, les yeux vifs, et le nez pointé de la manière la plus ridicule que j'avais jamais vue. Il se leva avec un rictus en attrapant son balai et s'engagea dans l'allée centrale des gradins, descendant les hautes marches deux par deux. Il contrebalançait de fait ses grandes enjambées d'un mouvement de bras qui lui donnait maintenant l'air d'une mouette handicapée.

Dix personnes le suivaient. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, simplement parce que tout le monde savait déjà qui constituerait l'équipe. Les sept joueurs de l'année dernière étaient présents, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les nouveaux venus. Leurs destins étaient d'ores et déjà scellés, aussi bon qu'ils puissent être. Ainsi, beaucoup n'essayaient même pas de concourir et restaient dans les cachots à ruminer amèrement quelques malédictions bien pensées. Quels abrutis à Serpentard, franchement. C'était vrai qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe, mais elle pouvait être améliorée.

Black enfourcha son balai et s'envola, plantant là sur le terrain les élèves attendant d'être sélectionnés. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux longs, il bomba le torse et inspira profondément l'air glacé écossais. Il décrivit quelques cercles dans les airs et les tripotées de donzelles ici présentes gémirent comme si elles s'étaient cogné le petit orteil dans un pied de lit. La diva Black était bien évidemment très au dessus de ça et continua ses loopings à en faire perdre la tête à un billywig. Petit péteux, va.

Notre fée Pimprenelle redescendit, sans toutefois poser les pieds par terre, et démarra la sélection de son équipe. Il demanda à voir les poursuiveurs en premier. Il garda bien sûr les mêmes que l'année dernière, à savoir Cyrus Flint, Bartemius Croupton Jr et Dakota Fawley. Ce fut de même pour les batteurs et le gardien. Quelle surprise.

Finalement, c'était à Poufsouffle de jouer. Aaron Brown se leva à son tour et fut suivi du plus grand groupe d'élèves des quatre maisons. Pourquoi ? C'est simple, Poufsouffle était censée être la maison de la tolérance et de la justice. Ce n'était vrai qu'à moitié, et pas du tout applicable au Quidditch. Les mecs, même chez Poufsouffle, restaient machos, bâtards et sexistes. Le jeu était pris très au sérieux. Bref, les filles étaient toujours évincées. Enfin, pas dans mon cas. J'étais la seule fille de l'équipe et ils avaient considéré ça comme un mal. Mais j'étais la meilleure, et ils le savaient aussi. Petit à petit, j'avais appris à me faire une place et les mecs avaient appris à ne pas empiéter dessus. Mes rapports avec les garçons de mon équipe n'avaient jamais été très chaleureux, loin de là. Le jeu m'avait néanmoins permis de créer des liens avec quelques uns, comme le capitaine, mais certains autres étaient nettement plus fielleux. Et si désormais aucun ne s'opposait à mon droit et à la légitimité du poste qui m'était accordé, ils ne faisaient que me tolérer, mais je m'étais vite accommodée. A vrai dire, je les tolérais uniquement aussi. J'avais été ferme et fait mes preuves dès le départ. Et je n'avais eu aucun besoin d'être défendue par personne d'autre que moi, jamais. Que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. C'était au moins quelque chose dont je pouvais être fière.

J'arrivais en dernier sur le terrain et croisai Black qui repartait vers les gradins. Il baissa la tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Bonne chance, Peters, me souffla-t-il avec un petit air exécrable.

Je ne répondis rien. Je détestais qu'on se paye ma tête. Il me dépassa et commença à monter les marches. Il allait assister à la sélection des Poufsouffles. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un chef d'équipe. J'avançais lentement vers Brown qui faisait son petit discours de capitaine. Il vira lui aussi les première année du terrain, puis il nous demanda de former des groupes selon le poste que l'on espérait obtenir. De fait, je me retrouvais avec cinq garçons, et comme Brown désirait sélectionner l'attrapeur en dernier, il nous demanda de nous éloigner près des gradins.

- Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite.

La voix provenait de ma gauche. Comme je n'entendis aucune réponse de la part des autres garçons, je tournai la tête. En la baissant, je m'aperçus qu'un minuscule représentant de la gent masculine me fixait.

- C'est à moi que tu parles, microbe ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix nasillarde. Et je pense que ce serait aussi bien si tu retournais à ta couture.

Un garçon que je ne connaissais pas pouffa derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et il se tût en voyant ma tête de tueuse à gage. Ils avaient cependant tous l'air d'apprécier ce qui se passait. Le gamin s'enorgueillit de la situation.

- T'as quel âge, dis moi, onze ans ?

- Quatorze, contesta-t-il en grondant comme un chiot.

- Et tu penses que ça te donne la maturité et la force nécessaires pour t'opposer à moi ?

- Parfaitement, t'es qu'une fille, et les filles sont faibles et geignardes.

- Ah tiens donc ? C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Demandai-je de la voix la plus douce qu'il m'était possible de prendre.

- Puisque je te le dis, idiote. Combien de fois vais-je devoi...

N'y tenant plus, je saisis le col de cette petite vermine d'une main, le soulevait brusquement et le plaquai contre la base des gradins derrière moi. Sa tête cogna violemment contre le bois dur et il semblait déjà sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses pieds étaient à un mètre du sol. Les quatre imbéciles qui pensaient pouvoir être de meilleurs attrapeurs que moi sursautèrent.

- Et si je te frappe dans les noisettes, qui est-ce qui va geindre ? Tu fais moins le malin dans cette position, hein. Tu me trouves toujours faible là ? Tu penses toujours que je ne pourrais pas te briser la nuque d'un simple mouvement de main ? Tu penses toujours pouvoir me vaincre _moi _avec ton ego disproportionné, ta condescendance aveugle et ton incompétence certaine ? Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, tu t'es attaqué à la mauvaise personne. Fais moi plaisir, gamin, va t'acheter une dignité et reviens me voir après. Je pourrai alors détruire à nouveau ta fierté sans que tu mouilles ta petite culotte, comme maintenant.

Parce que oui, en baissant les yeux, je m'aperçus que la larve gémissante que je tenais en joug s'était pissée dessus. Douce vengeance... Je relâchai la pression de ma main sur son cou et m'éloignai pour le laisser tomber à terre. Il se réceptionna sur une cheville et on entendit un horrible craquement. Son visage se tordit de douleur au moment où son talon se retrouva perpendiculaire à sa jambe. La vie avait peut-être une justice en fin de compte. Je me rapprochais de lui à pas lents et mesurés. Les autres s'écartèrent à mon passage et formèrent ainsi d'eux même une haie d'honneur jusqu'à ma victime, qui leva des yeux larmoyants vers moi. Il me faisait presque pitié. Je me maintins droite et le regardai de haut.

- Tu t'en sors bien. Je te souhaite de ne jamais recroiser ma route, sinon, tu risquerais d'avoir plus qu'une cheville brisée. Tu es loin d'être supérieur à moi. Je veux que tu comprennes qu'avec ou sans magie, je suis et serai toujours aussi redoutable que n'importe quel homme. Peut-être même plus. Alors, je te conseille de ne plus jamais reparler comme tu viens de le faire à aucune fille, parce que je te jure que je te le ferai payer. Et la prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, je ne me gênerai pas pour faire de toi un exemple de ce que ma fureur peut déchaîner.

Sur ce, je partis pour de bon, et un des garçons alla chercher Aberline, sûrement pour emmener le gosse à l'infirmerie. Je ne me faisais aucun souci quand aux conséquences de mes actions. Ils auront tous honte d'admettre qu'une nana pouvait être forte. J'attendis un peu plus loin que vienne mon tour d'être sélectionnée. Plus que quatre concurrents, ça devrait aller vite. Tout dépendait du Vif.

Je levai les yeux vers Sarah, toujours en haut des gradins. Elle n'avait rien vu de ce qui s'était passé et semblait hypnotisée par les mouvements des batteurs qui s'affrontaient à grands coups de batte dans les cognards. En revanche, quand mon regard dériva sur Black, je sus qu'il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il me fixait froidement, je ne pouvais pas déceler le fond de sa pensée. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens un moment, puis il reporta son attention sur le jeu.

Du fait de mon altercation avec l'autre gnome, je ne savais pas qui étaient les nouveaux poursuiveurs de mon équipe, les élèves postulant pour ce poste étaient tous partis prendre une douche bien méritée et je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller parler à qui que ce soit pour savoir. Je n'avais pratiquement rien suivi des sélections. De toute façon, les constitutions de équipes seraient affichées le soir au tableau de la salle commune. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

Enfin, Brown appela les attrapeurs. Je raffermis ma prise sur le manche de mon balai et rejoignis le capitaine, qui était aussi le gardien de l'équipe. Je le saluai d'un signe de tête et il me sourit. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Les quatre garçons que j'allais affronter se tinrent plus à l'écart. « Vous faites bien d'avoir peur, raclures de bidet », songeai-je.

- Bien, commença Brown. Les consignes sont simples : je vais lâcher le Vif d'Or, et le premier d'entre vous cinq qui l'attrape sera le nouvel attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Des objections ?

Personne ne se prononça. Je commençais à m'impatienter quand il nous demanda de nous mettre en position d'envol. Il ajouta :

- Si l'un d'entre vous pense à partir avant mon coup de sifflet, sachez qu'il sera éliminé d'office.

Et il lâcha le Vif. Même si je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux un seul instant, son éclat doré se perdit vite dans le ciel nuageux. Une pluie fine et brumeuse tombait. Ça compliquerait les choses, mais j'avais déjà vu pire. Je regardais autour de moi pour tenter de déceler les émotions de mes adversaires. Je vis de l'inquiétude, de la volonté, du stress et de la détermination, mais pas de confiance propre. Je fléchis mes genoux, c'était pour bientôt. Le sol était spongieux, je sentais la boue coller à mes bottes et mes pieds s'enfoncer dans le terrain. Je serrai un peu plus fort mon balai et le coup de sifflet retentit. Je fus la première à réagir. Je m'envolai en tendant les jambes et en me redressant vivement. Merlin, que ça m'avait manqué.

Bien sûr, tout Poudlard m'avait beaucoup manqué pendant les vacances. Le merveilleux château, les longues marches dans le parc après le couvre-feu, quand tout était noir, calme et figé, les banquets dans la Grande Salle, les visites chez Hagrid dans sa cabane près de la Forêt, lancer de beaux sortilèges dès que l'envie m'en prenait sans me soucier du monde Moldu, tout cela m'avait manqué. Mais, par dessus tout, l'absence du Quidditch pendant les vacances m'avait démunie. Maintenant, je pouvais sentir l'air emmêler mes cheveux, plaquer mon pull contre mon buste, faire claquer ma cape sèchement dans mon dos, et c'était la meilleure sensation du monde. De tout ce que j'aimais à Poudlard, voler surpassait tout.

Je montais toujours plus haut, presque à la verticale, pour avoir le meilleur point de vue possible. Tous les autres rasaient le terrain de fond en comble en espérant dénicher le Vif d'Or. Quels imbéciles.

Je faisais des cercles parfaits en essayant d'embrasser toute la surface du terrain. J'avais les yeux plissés afin de rendre l'accommodation plus facile, et il me semblait regarder dans toutes les directions à la fois tant je tournais et retournais la tête. Je n'arrivais pas à percevoir la présence de la balle. Évidemment, on commença à copier ma technique. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait toujours se passer comme ça ?

Un mouvement rapide attira mon attention, en bas. Ce n'était qu'un des garçons. Il feintait, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage, mais tous les autres se ruèrent à sa suite. Quelle bande d'amateurs... Remarque, je le remercierai peut-être plus tard pour m'avoir débarrassé d'eux. Je décidai de m'arrêter un moment pour scruter le terrain plus attentivement, laissant mes jambes pendre lâchement de chaque côté de mon balai. En même temps, je resserrais mes mitaines et m'aperçus que tout le monde dans les gradins me regardait. « Désolée, mais je ne vais pas me lancer à la poursuite de l'autre gus pour votre bon plaisir » pensai-je. Parce qu'ils continuaient toujours à se courser pour rien, ces idiots.

- Allez, montre toi, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, je sais que je t'ai manqué, cet été.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite ensuite. J'aperçus un bref scintillement à l'exact opposé de là où je me trouvais et fonçai sans attendre. Les paysages autour de moi devinrent de plus en plus flous au fil de ma course, les couleurs se mélangeaient pour former un ensemble brunâtre. J'allais trop vite pour distinguer la moindre personne, et je n'avais de toute manière d'yeux que pour le Vif d'Or, qui me narguait. Il me forçait à me fendre, à vriller, virevolter, tourbillonner sans relâche. Le maelstrom de mes pensées s'évanouit, mon être entier n'avait qu'un objectif : l'attraper. Je ne voyais plus que lui et j'osais à peine cligner des yeux par peur de le perdre. La pluie ne facilitait pas la tâche. En plus de limiter ma visibilité, elle m'alourdissait et par conséquent me ralentissait, ce qui n'était jamais bon pour un attrapeur. Mes cheveux me collaient au visage. Les mèches lourdes, imbibées d'eau pesaient sur ma nuque. Je sentais une infinité de perles glacées s'infiltrer à travers le tissus de mon pantalon et geler mes cuisses. J'haletai en étirant mon corps un peu plus dans le but d'atteindre le Vif et de la buée s'échappa de mes lèvres. Bien évidemment, les quatre guignols avaient cessé leur stupide manège en me voyant me démener de la sorte. Il rappliquèrent et me collèrent aux fesses. Je détestais ça.

L'un d'eux arriva à ma hauteur. Je savais que je le connaissais mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler qui il était. Quelques pauvres centimètres nous séparaient tandis que nous filions en ligne droite, les trois autres à notre suite. Ce chameau avait le nouveau Nimbus, qui était plus rapide que mon bon vieux Comète... mais j'avais nettement plus de technique. Si la vitesse de son balai l'avantageait, il n'avait clairement aucune maîtrise. Quel gâchis.

Soudain, le Vif d'Or fit une brusque embardée sur la gauche, et seuls mes réflexes me permirent de maintenir une distance minimale avec lui. L'autre n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Emporté dans son élan, il n'avait pas amorcé un geste pour tourner et continua en ligne droite sur une cinquantaine de mètres. Un autre avait dû être écarté par un des deux garçons qui me suivaient toujours. Ils parvinrent à me rattraper. L'un s'était placé à ma gauche et l'autre à ma droite. Ils se refermèrent sur moi comme un étau. Je connaissait bien cette technique. Ils appuyaient de toute leur force leurs épaules contre le miennes. Il ne servait à rien de se débattre.

En continuant de foncer, j'évaluai ma situation. Je ne pouvais absolument plus bouger le haut de mon corps. Mais m'affaiblir leur coûtait aussi. Ils avaient sacrifié leur équilibre en se reposant sur moi. J'avais une chance de les écarter. Alors, tout en serrant plus fort mon balai, je me soulevai légèrement et laissai pendre mes jambes mollement. Je pris de l'élan en les élançant vers l'arrière puis, en retenant mon souffle, je réussis à les lever, tendues, à la hauteur de mon balai. Le fait que les deux gorilles exercent la même pression sur moi me permettait de rester parfaitement stable et, bien évidemment, ils ne me faisaient absolument pas mal, contrairement à ce qu'ils devaient penser. Je sentais mes muscles brûler à cause de l'effort. Je levai mes jambes un peu plus, les écartai puis, sans attendre, les abattis simultanément sur leurs balais. J'entendis un des manches craquer, un des garçons crier, le sifflement d'un balai changeant brusquement de trajectoire, puis le bruit mat de quelqu'un qui vient juste de se réceptionner comme une crêpe. Je me rassis immédiatement et repris une position convenable. Une chose était sûre, ils étaient tous deux hors de mon chemin et dans l'incapacité de m'atteindre à nouveau. Désormais satisfaite, je me concentrai uniquement sur le Vif.

Alors que je me rapprochais petit à petit de la balle, je m'aperçus que le guignol au Nimbus était à nouveau près de me rattraper. Je tendis mon bras droit au maximum, complètement allongée sur mon balai. Je grognai de frustration : je le frôlais presque. Je décidai de me redresser un peu et, souplement, je fis glisser ma main gauche sur le manche en émettant une douce pression, puis l'inclinai vers le bas d'un coup sec mais mesuré. C'était risqué, mais je n'avais pas le temps de douter de mes capacités. Mon geste subit me permis de me propulser un peu plus en avant mais il m'obligea aussi à abandonner la trajectoire parfaitement horizontale que je maintenais. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Je redressais le buste tandis que mon balai plongeait et levai le bras un peu plus haut. Je penchai vivement le haut de mon corps vers l'arrière, la tête complètement renversée alors que je voyais le Vif d'Or passer au dessus de moi. Je parvins à l'attraper en lâchant toute prise sur mon balai, duquel je glissai inévitablement. Mon corps était élancé au maximum alors que je resserrai mes doigts autour de la minuscule balle. Une fois l'objet bien en main, tous mes muscles se détendirent et je basculai sous mon Comète, uniquement rattachée à lui par les jambes.

Là, dans cette position, je laissais mes bras pendre dans les airs et je souris malgré moi. Je m'abandonnais complètement le temps que l'adrénaline redescendit. Mes cheveux pendaient eux aussi librement et j'éprouvais un plaisir intense à sentir le vent les faire ondoyer. J'expirai longuement par la bouche et ne me rendais compte que maintenant de la sueur qui dégoulinait de mes pores et que la pluie lavait. Je décidais de m'accorder quelques secondes de répit en fermant les yeux, puis me redressai en position assise sur mon balai, le Vif d'Or toujours dans la main.

Je repérai Brown au milieu du terrain et fonçais dans sa direction. J'atterris brutalement du fait de mon excitation et courus si vite vers lui que je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Je tendis la main sans même tenter de cacher mon expression victorieuse. Il baissa les yeux en souriant et saisit précautionneusement le Vif d'Or qui avait replié ses ailes métalliques. Mes quatre adversaires redescendirent à leur tour et se placèrent à mes côtés. Mon capitaine déclara :

- Bon retour dans l'équipe, Peters. Désolé, les gars, mais les règles sont claires. Réessayez l'année prochaine, pour ceux qui peuvent.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux nous remballer comme ça Brown ? Je devrais être l'attrapeur de l'équipe.

Ça, c'était Flavius Smith. C'était lui qui m'avait rattrapée en premier, le propriétaire du Nimbus. Si je n'avais pas le caractère type d'un Poufsouffle, cet idiot était encore pire que moi. C'était l'arrière petit-fils d'Hepzibah Smith, et donc l'héritier direct d'Helga Poufsouffle. Ce petit prétentieux se pavanait dans Poudlard, braillant sans arrêt qu'il avait le sang plus pur que n'importe qui et que tout ce que les autres étaient dignes de faire c'était de lui cirer les pompes. Il fanfaronnait moins quand je lui avais cassé le nez en deuxième année, alors qu'il essayait de me voler mon encrier en plein cours de Métamorphose.

- Flavius, répondit Brown d'un ton las, il y a des consignes et je ne peux pas passer outre, tu sais aussi bien que moi que...

- Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est de sa faute à _elle_ si on a perdu l'année dernière, le coupa-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Franchement, confier ce poste à une fille est la pire erreur qu'on ai jamais pu commettre. Elle n'a aucune chance de vaincre les autres cette année. Je demande à ce qu'on repasse les essais.

- Écoute moi bien, stupide bécasse belliqueuse et bouchée, dis-je en m'avançant vers lui. Premièrement, je te conseille d'arrêter de parler de moi à la troisième personne quand je me tiens juste devant toi. Deuxièmement, je te rappelle que je t'ai battu à la loyale et que si je ne peux pas battre les attrapeurs des autres équipes, ce dont je doute fort, toi non plus. Tu ne vaux rien sur un terrain. Seulement, tu es trop entêté pour l'admettre et je pourrais t'enfoncer une centaine de fois que tu continuerais à contester ma supériorité et à faire des caprices dignes d'un gamin de six ans devant la vitrine d'Honeydukes. Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas laver ta carcasse de perdant au château et accepter ta défaite ?

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Un silence de mort était tombé. Beaucoup descendirent des gradins, à la fois parce que les sélections étaient terminées et pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Smith me fixait droit dans les yeux dans une tentative de me faire passer tout ce qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de proférer. En effet, je l'avais mis dans une position assez fragile. Il ne pouvait plus contester à nouveau ma victoire devant tous les témoins, il ne pouvait pas s'énerver au risque de paraître encore plus abruti qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il ne pouvait pas non plus partir en me laissant avoir le dernier mot. Il opta donc pour quelque chose de passe-partout, complètement rasoir, qui ne fit même pas se dresser un seul poil de tout mon corps :

- Je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec toi Peters.

- C'est ça, tu feras la queue, rétorquai-je au tac au tac.

Les poings serrés, il me jeta un dernier regard noir et s'en alla avec le peu d'honneur qui lui restait. Quelle plaie, celui là.

Je me retournai vers Brown qui hocha tristement la tête. Il autorisa les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe à s'en aller et rejoignit Aberline pour qu'il fasse partir tout le monde du terrain. Alors, je décidai de retourner directement au château pour prendre une douche, et surtout pour ne pas attraper une pneumonie.

Une fois décrassée, ma journée passa en un éclair. J'étais restée dans mon dortoir toute l'après-midi, pour finir une dissertation, lire un peu, et pour me reposer, surtout. Cette première semaine avait été épuisante et je m'étais endormie sur les coups de dix-sept heures. Dorene ne me réveilla que trois heures plus tard. Elle n'avait pas osé le faire avant, mais elle avait fini par se décider pour que j'aie le temps d'aller manger. Elle me dit qu'il restait encore quelques personnes dans la Grande Salle et que je pouvais encore m'y rendre. Je la remerciai et lui dit que je me débrouillerais. Je n'avais pas envie de descendre maintenant, mais je savais que j'aurais faim cette nuit. « J'irai aux cuisines plus tard », délibérai-je finalement.

Quand le plus tard arriva, il était deux heures du matin. Felicity, Abby et Dorene étaient toutes les trois endormies depuis longtemps. Je me levais donc en prenant ma baguette et m'avançais à pas de loup vers la porte du dortoir. J'annulai le sort d'isolation sonore et collai mon oreille contre la porte. Aucun bruit. Je l'ouvris lentement et sortis furtivement sans la refermer. Arrivée dans la salle commune, je pus distinguer le portrait de ma fondatrice endormie ainsi que quelques braises dans la cheminée qui suffisaient à éclairer le tableau d'information. Je me dirigeais de ce côté à pas feutrés et pus enfin découvrir les noms de tous les joueurs des différentes équipes de Quidditch de cette année.

**_POUFSOUFFLE :_**

_Aaron Brown, gardien, capitaine_

_Jude Peters, attrapeuse_

_Edgar Lawford, poursuiveur_

_Lewis Prescott, poursuiveur_

_Simeon Gardiner, poursuiveur_

_Fabian Dawkins, batteur_

_Garrett Carlton, batteur_

**_GRYFFONDOR : _**

_Matthew Skinner, attrappeur, capitaine_

_Celian Lawford, gardien_

_Eugene Bussby, poursuiveur _

_Henry Mersch, poursuiveur_

_Isidore Jenner, poursuiveur_

_Bruce Valentyne, batteur_

_Sebastian Ayling, batteur_

**_SERDAIGLE : _**

_Nicholas Powell, batteur, capitaine_

_Jayden Valentyne, gardien _

_Brent Tempel, attrapeur_

_Phyllis Rosebury, poursuiveuse_

_Alan Bowers, poursuiveur_

_Siobhan Kane, poursuiveuse_

_David Oaken, batteur_

**_SERPENTARD : _**

_Regulus Black, attrapeur, capitaine _

_Archibald Wolff, gardien_

_Cyrus Flint, poursuiveur_

_Dakota Fawley, poursuiveur _

_Bartemius Croupton Jr, poursuiveur_

_Amarion Richardson, batteur _

_Jaxon Harper, batteur_

Je restais un bon moment devant l'affiche sans bouger, analysant simplement les personnes sélectionnées. Les restes du feu crépitaient dans la cheminée et les plantes ronflaient doucement. Je découvrais les membres de mon équipe et fus satisfaite d'apprendre que Dawkins et Carlton avaient été retenus. Ils étaient d'excellents batteurs, tous les deux en cinquième année. Quant à Lawford et Prescott, j'avais espéré qu'il comptent parmi les victimes de Voldemort, cet été. Ce n'était pas que je les détestais, mais s'ils étaient en train de se faire déchiqueter par un ours sous mes yeux, je prendrais une photo. Le nom de Gardiner ne me disait rien, cependant. J'esquissai un sourire en voyant que Phyllis Rosebury et Siobhan Kane avaient gardé leurs places en tant que poursuiveuses à Serdaigle. Trois sur vingt-huit. Nous n'étions que trois filles à avoir un poste au Quidditch et ils osaient parler d'égalité des chances ? Heureusement que les Serdaigles avaient moins de préjugés que les autres. Ces filles étaient géniales dans ce qu'elles faisaient, et pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire admettre aux machistes qu'un individu au sexe féminin pouvait les égaler ou même les surpasser. J'aurais dû être capitaine cette année. À vrai dire, il devaient plus avoir peur qu'autre chose. Les hommes étaient si effrayés des femmes sûres d'elles que ça en devenait risible. Mon regard glissa sur les noms inscrits pour Gryffondor. Leur équipe allait être sacrément dure à battre, mais il y avait beaucoup de prétentieux dans le lot et c'était un défaut exploitable. Enfin, j'examinai l'équipe de Serpentard. Quelle belle brochette d'enflures. Comme je l'avais prédit, exactement les mêmes que l'année dernière. Au moins, je connaissais leurs techniques. Je balaierai Black en un rien de temps.

Je m'éloignai du tableau pour me diriger vers les cuisines. Une fois passée la porte de la salle commune, l'air glacial du vieux château me gifla et la fraîcheur de la pierre gela mes pieds nus. Mais bon, entre me faire prendre à cause du raffut que je ferais avec mes chaussures et me cailler la couenne, mais manger tout ce que je veux, le choix était vite fait.

Après m'être goinfrée comme un vautour sur un cadavre de six jours, je retournais à mon dortoir. Je m'étalai ensuite de tout mon long sur mon lit, bien au chaud sous ma tonne de couvertures. N'était-ce pas une des meilleures sensations au monde après avoir le ventre bien rempli ? Sans sortir de mon lit, j'attrapai mon walkman. Je me recouchai sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. Felix, me trouvant réveillée, entreprit de monter sur moi. Je le sentis renifler mon casque à mon oreille gauche et j'en profitai pour lui gratter le sommet du crâne. Une fois certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi qui avait pour but de me posséder en s'immisçant dans ma tête par mes oreilles, il se roula en boule dans le creux de mon dos. D'une seule main, je redémarrai la cassette que mon walkman jouait. Je retombai dans le sommeil au son de _Dust in the Wind_, de Kansas.

_I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone,  
>All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity,<br>Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors, était-ce à la hauteur ? Comme d'habitude, N'HÉSITEZ PAS à me dire ce que vous en pensez, mon coeur si jeune est en train de dépérir dans l'attente languissante de quelques critiques. J'espère que vous m'enverrez un message, je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir si vous aimez, et si ça vaut le coup que je continue.<em>**

**_La suite sera publiée aux alentours du 9 février. D'ici là, ne faîtes pas de bêtises et emmitouflez vous bien dans vos couvertures, comme un petit burrito tout mignon, et soyez heureuses. Peace !_**


	5. Les délégations

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**_Merry : Mais noooooon tu n'es pas stupide, j'ai dit qu'ils étaient très subtiles mes indices ! Pour Gollum, ça l'amuse vraiment. x) Et Flavius Smith, oui je tenais à le faire comme son fils, on voit d'où ça vient comme ça. Après pour l'égalité des sexes, c'est moi qui tient à en parler dans ma fanfiction, parce que c'est un moyen de parler de ce dont j'ai pu être témoin_****_, et surtout je voulais une héroïne qui aille contre les mouvements machistes ou sexistes, donc pour montrer ça, il fallait bien quelques crétins dans l'histoire. Merci encore pour ta review ! À très bientôt j'espère ! :)_**

** _The king Joffrey : Je te rassure, elle ne sera normalement pas abandonnée, j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées en tête à partager ! Je suis contente que le pairing Serpentard/Poufsouffle te convienne. Après, pour le sort de Regulus, je ne peux pas te dire en avance, je garde mes petits secrets... Pour leur relation et les sentiments de Jude, eh bien... Je garde aussi mes secrets ! *rire diabolique*. Et c'est vrai que Regulus est mature, mais Jude l'est aussi. Cependant, Regulus est plus sensible et plus calme, tandis que Jude est un peu plus... impétueuse dirons-nous, du fait qu'elle a beaucoup de mal à supporter « les conneries des gens qui l'entourent », pour parler comme elle penserait. En tout cas, je suis vraiment très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, et merci beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUUUUUUUP pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes prochaines impressions ! À bientôt. :)_**

** _Et encore un groooooos merci à Serpent d'Argent et à HappyxNostalgia pour vos reviews plus qu'adorables qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir !_**

**_Julie, je pense que tu vas particulièrement apprécier un passage, je te le dédie. Tu verras lequel le moment venu..._**

** _Bonne lecture ! _ **

* * *

><p>La fin du mois de septembre arriva, apportant avec elle l'automne ainsi que les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Toute l'école était rassemblée devant les portes du château. De là, sur l'herbe tendre et humide, on avait une vue parfaite de tout Poudlard. Les collines verdoyantes et le lac qui sillonnait entre elles semblaient s'étendre à l'infini sous le ciel couleur orage. On était vendredi, et notre dernière heure de cours avait été écourtée pour que nous puissions accueillir les invités de Poudlard. Ce Tournoi était décidément la bénédiction de ma vie.<p>

Les responsables des maisons avaient pour tâche de mettre leurs élèves en rang, ce qui représentait un sacré défi étant donné l'excitation dont tout le monde faisait preuve. Slughorn se faisait quasiment piétiner par les plus jeunes Serpentards. Son couvre-chef pendait lamentablement sur le côté gauche de sa tête et le pompon qui l'ornait se balançait sans relâche. Son imposante robe se sorcier l'handicapait et lui remontait jusqu'au nez dès qu'il levait les bras pour calmer les plus turbulents. Je ne pouvais déterminer avec certitude qui des élèves ou du professeur faisaient le plus honte à ma maison. Je me tenais à l'écart de l'agitation avec mes compagnons de dortoir. Bien sûr, il fallait que les septième année aient les moins bonnes places pour assister à l'arrivée des délégations.

Sur ma gauche, je pouvais voir les Serdaigles qui donnaient l'impression d'être ordonnés, mais dont les gestes brusques et les cous tendus trahissaient l'impatience certaine. Filius Flitwick, le minuscule professeur de sortilège, n'eut même pas à user de sa voix flûtée pour les faire taire. Il se plaça sur le côté droit de la masse compacte que formait ses élèves et attendit paisiblement. Plus loin encore, on distinguait les Poufsouffles qui avaient tous docilement écouté Madame Chourave, qui était depuis peu de temps leur professeur attitré. La petite sorcière se plaça donc devant ses élèves et fixa l'horizon avec une mine enjouée. Elle avait l'air de se ficher pas mal des quelques bavardages qui fusaient çà et là dans son dos. À l'arrière, Jude se tenait immobile, les bras croisés, et fronçait les sourcils. En la détaillant, je remarquai que ses doigts pianotaient sur son bras et que ses yeux passaient sans arrêt d'un point à un autre. Elle semblait à la fois inquiète, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, et pressée de l'arrivée des étudiants (parce qu'elle brûlait d'envie de les rencontrer ou pour qu'elle puisse retourner à ses occupations, ça restait à voir). Enfin, tout à gauche, les Gryffondors qui se bousculaient sans retenue furent vite rappelés à l'ordre par le professeur McGonagall, qui les regardait tous avec un air de chouette mal emplumée, attendant qu'un élève moufte pour le remettre à sa place l'instant d'après. Quand plus personne ne bougea dans son groupe, elle se retourna, lissa sa longue robe noire, ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, replaça une mèche rebelle dans son chignon puis croisa ses mains devant elle tout en tenant sa baguette. Avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore, Slughorn parvint à contrôler sa maison et imita ses collègues. Le directeur posa une main sur son épaule, se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille puis il s'éloigna tranquillement vers les autres professeurs de l'école, rassemblés plus loin. L'instant d'après, mon professeur de potions s'activait pour arranger sa tenue.

Quand tout le monde fut à peu près calme, Dumbledore s'avança vers nous en écartant les bras pour englober ce qui constituait Poudlard. Ses yeux pétillaient par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il déclara haut e fort :

- Nous voilà réunis pour accueillir nos amis étrangers de l'Académie de Magie Beaubâtons et de l'Institut Durmstrang. Je vous prie de les recevoir avec toute la chaleur dont vous pouvez faire preuve afin de préserver la bonne entente entre nos pays respectifs. En tant qu'hôtes, il est de notre devoir à tous de faire notre maximum pour les aider à passer une année sensationnelle à nos côtés.

Il marqua une pause et regarda ses élèves en souriant. Son regard s'assombrit quelque peu lorsqu'il reprit.

- Le dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'était déroulé en France il y a de cela dix ans et avait mal tourné pour le champion de Durmstrang. Malgré cela, le directeur actuel, Eadomil Leonidov, a tenu à retenter l'expérience pour ne pas laisser mourir la tradition. Tous les garçons de l'Institut devraient donc débarquer d'ici peu de temps, et je vous informe qu'ils seront plus nombreux que vous tous.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée que nous formions. Il fallait dire que Durmstrang avait une sacrée réputation. Et, d'après ce que je venais d'entendre, Leonidov n'avait pas l'air accablé par la perte d'un élève. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Dame Séverin, en revanche, n'a accepté de faire concourir que ses élèves de quatorze ans et plus. Imposer une limite d'âge lui paraissait obligatoire étant donné les conditions du Tournoi. L'ensemble des jeunes françaises et français devrait donc être un peu moins important, précisa notre directeur en joignant ses mains. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre désormais.

Dumbledore se retira vers les professeurs une nouvelle fois. Un calme plat suivit son discours. Plus personne ne parlait ni ne bougeait. Jude avait l'air encore plus blasée que d'habitude. Un vent fort soufflait et sa robe claquait contre ses jambes. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, s'emmêlant un peu plus, et elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle continuait à lancer des coups d'oeil partout où elle pouvait. On ne nous avait fait parvenir aucune information sur la façon dont les délégations arriveraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner, c'était certain. Prendraient-ils le Poudlard Express ?

Évidemment, je ne m'imaginais pas que tout Durmstrang se rendrait à Poudlard en bateau géant.

En effet, après quelques minutes de quiétude, tous nos regards se dirigèrent vers un même point, le lac, dont la surface habituellement noire et lisse était désormais troublée. De fines et longues rainures apparurent tout à coup et, très vite, des ondes vibrantes recouvrirent l'entièreté du lac. Un mât colossal perça l'étendue agitée pour laisser paraître une immense vigie. De l'écume commençait à se former, comme si le lac était en ébulition. Peu à peu, un gigantesque navire émergea des flots. À cause de la puissance avec laquelle il s'était extirpé du lac sans fond, il s'éleva un moment dans les airs, puis il s'abattit violemment sur l'eau comme une sentence de mort, déclenchant un vacarme surnaturel. Le vent s'engouffra immédiatement dans ses voiles brunes dépliées et des tonnes de litres d'eau s'écoulèrent du pont. Le vaisseau semblait avoir happé ce qu'il restait du soleil. Tout semblait plus obscur, bien que l'on puisse distinguer une faible lueur derrière chaque hublot. C'était comme si, au lieu d'ajouter vraiment de la luminosité, ces points clairs renforçaient l'atmosphère irréelle, spectrale, fantomatique de la scène. Les milliers de filets d'eau qui gouttaient encore de part et d'autre enveloppaient le bateau comme un halo, le faisant encore plus ressembler à une apparition. Le navire se rapprochait à bonne allure, mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à distinguer ses détails. C'était très étrange, et surtout très paradoxal. Les contours du bâtiment avaient un aspect brut, net et tranchant mais ils étaient en même temps très flous, comme recouverts d'une brume à des fins dissimulateurs. Les armoiries de Durmstrang, couleur rouge sang, étaient à peine visibles sur les voiles sombres.

Nous avions tous les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte quand une passerelle s'abaissa sur la rive du lac. Aussitôt, des garçons commencèrent à descendre et se dirigèrent droit vers nous. Leur façon de marcher semblait étrangement paramétrée. Ils se rangèrent en quatre colonnes interminables et gravirent les collines du parc sans effort apparent, avançant au même rythme. Ils paraissaient habitués à l'effort et les épaisses capes de fourrure brune qui couvraient partiellement leurs uniformes rouge sang ne semblaient pas les handicaper le moins du monde dans leurs déplacements. Même les plus jeunes marchaient au pas. Ils avaient tous la tête de quelqu'un prêt à se saigner à blanc pour un dieu païen.

Leur directeur les précédait. Il avait l'air d'un roi tyran désireux de se servir de la chair à canon dont il disposait pour assurer sa victoire lors d'une guerre. C'était un grand homme au physique athlétique mais son visage était anormalement fin et osseux. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau blanc impeccable et d'un pantalon de la même couleur qu'il avait rentré dans ses bottes noires parfaitement cirées. Quelques mèches de cheveux poivre et sel s'échappaient de sa toque, mais ils me semblaient tout de même être coupés relativement courts. Une lourde cape rouge sombre pesait sur ses épaules carrées et traînait dans l'herbe verte, comme du sang coagulé entacherait un champ de bataille.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Dumbledore, à qui il donna chaleureusement l'accolade, je fus à même de discerner ses yeux, qui étaient d'un bleu étonnement clair, incroyablement glaçant. On n'y voyait aucune lueur malveillante, mais c'était justement la neutralité totale qu'ils laissaient échapper qui ferait se figer n'importe qui. Ils reflétaient l'étrange impression d'impartialité que Leonidov donnait. Il ne semblait être attaché à personne, la vie d'un individu était égale à n'importe quelle autre. C'était le genre d'homme à toujours vouloir faire ce qui devait être fait sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il s'adressa à Dumbledore, et empreinte d'un fort accent des pays de l'est. Sa façon de parler faisait penser à un éboulement de rochers qui ne pouvaient faire autrement que s'entrechoquer. Il prit lui-même l'initiative de se présenter aux professeurs, et parlait d'un ton galant quand il avait affaire aux dames.

Quand tous les garçons furent rassemblés en une masse parfaitement ordonnée, Dumbledore lui indiqua le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, qui avait été spécialement aménagée pour recevoir les délégations. Il l'informa aussi que l'Académie de Beauxbâtons devrait arriver imminemment et que nous les rejoindrions tous juste après. D'un geste prompt de la main, Leonidov intima l'ordre à ses étudiants de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur Jude, et je la surpris en train d'observer leur avancée de près. Quand la dernière paire de bottes fut arrachée à sa vue, elle tourna la tête pour fixer l'horizon à nouveau. Elle affichait une mine perplexe. Je la comprenais. Comment avaient-ils fait pour passer par le lac ? Quelques vaguelettes animaient encore sa surface et venaient lécher la coque du navire, qui était resté loin de la berge.

Alors que je me demandais quelle allure aurait le bateau de Beauxbâtons, un bruit indéfinissable se fit entendre. Il n'était clairement pas humain. Tout le monde l'avait entendu, et tout le monde leva vivement les yeux au ciel. Au loin, un minuscule point noir se mouvait entre les nuages gris. Le point devint une tâche, et la tâche une forme incertaine qui s'éclaircissait petit à petit. Quoi que ce fut, quelque chose volait vraisemblablement dans notre direction, et il volait vite. Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter avec enthousiasme en pointant la chose du doigt.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont venir à dos d'aigle ?

- C'est le Père Noël ! Il existe !

- On dirait un nuage vivant.

- C'est peut-être un tapis magique...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont trouvé le moyen de faire un radeau volant avec des dragons.

Merlin, pourquoi me faire vivre dans le même endroit que ces crétins ?

Petit à petit, la forme d'un immense carrosse se précisa. Il faisait la taille d'un palais, et en avait d'ailleurs la majestuosité. Il était bleu pastel, de la même couleur qu'un ciel d'été méditerranéen. Mais le carrosse, aussi impressionnant qu'il fut, n'était pas ce qui retenait le plus l'attention. Effectivement, il fallait bien quelque chose pour le tirer, et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une vingtaine de chevaux ailés ?

C'étaient des Abraxan, reliés les uns aux autres par de fines mais solides cordes bleu pâle. En plus d'être extrêmement rares, ces chevaux étaient réputés pour avoir une force prodigieuse. Ils faisaient environ quatre mètres de haut et leurs corps n'étaient principalement que du muscle. Mais leur robustesse n'enlevait rien à leur grâce, au contraire. J'en avais bien sûr déjà vus, mais jamais autant d'un seul coup. Leur vol était un spectacle à couper le souffle, et la manière dont ils galopaient tout en volant faisait penser à une une chorégraphie de ballet. Les quelques rayons lumineux qui parvenaient encore à passer entre les maillons nuageux faisaient magnifiquement étinceler leur robe dorée. Le jour semblait renaître avec eux. Les regarder était comme observer un soleil dont vous ne pouviez pas détourner les yeux, même s'il vous brûlait la rétine. Leurs ailes imposantes et sublimes brassaient l'air au dessus de nos têtes alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se poser. En les voyant descendre du ciel à une vitesse prodigieuse, les Serdaigles durent s'écarter vers la droite, c'est à dire vers nous, tandis que les Poufsouffles se collaient aux Gryffondors sur leur le monde était bouche bée, même les professeurs, et on pouvait nettement voir des lueurs d'envie, d'émerveillement et de surprise danser dans chaque regard.

L'instant d'après, les énormes sabots des chevaux faisaient trembler le sol et envoyèrent des vibrations jusque dans mes genoux. Ils s'ébrouèrent, remuant leurs crinières brillantes et firent jouer leurs muscles sous leurs robes luisantes. Ils replièrent leurs ailes aussi grandes de les voiles d'une galère et s'immobilisèrent complètement, rangés deux par deux. Le carrosse atterrit peu de temps après dans une détonation, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers ses portes, sur lesquelles étaient peintes les armoiries de Beauxbâtons : deux baguettes d'or croisées lançant chacune trois étoiles. Tout resta calme un long moment après cela.

Alors que la majorité attendait avec impatience de voir à quoi ressemblait la directrice de l'école et fixait donc le carrosse d'un air avide, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me retourner vers les chevaux ailés que je voyais très bien en dépit des Serdaigles qui me les cachaient partiellement. En cet instant, on aurait pu les prendre pour des statues du Ministère de la Magie. Seules leurs paupières les trahissaient, quand ils clignaient des yeux et que leurs longs cils répandaient dans l'air ambiant des nuées de poussières resplendissantes. Si on y prêtait attention, le vent faisait légèrement se mouvoir leurs queues et leurs crinières d'or. Une aura chatoyante paraissait les entourer, les rendant inatteignables.

Je m'aperçus que Jude était elle aussi captivée par les bêtes. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle n'ait jamais accordé au carrosse la moindre attention. En même temps, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'un des chevaux. Sa bouche formait un o parfait et elle avait ses grands yeux levés vers l'encolure du cheval de tête. Elle n'arrivait même pas à son poitrail. Soudain, elle tendit le bras vers l'Abraxan. Dans une volonté de l'en empêcher, je voulus m'élancer vers elle, mais la maison de Serdaigle au grand complet me barrait la route. Sûrement, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner puisqu'elle n'hésita pas un instant avant de poser sa main contre le flanc de la créature. Mais, au lieu de s'affoler et d'éjecter Jude cinquante mètre plus loin, comme je m'y attendais, le cheval se tourna lentement vers elle, se pencha et apposa délicatement son énorme joue contre la sienne tout en laissant reposer sa tête massive sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ses genoux ployèrent un peu sous ce poids, mais elle se remit vite de son étonnement. Elle commença alors à caresser le côté du palomino tout en passant son autre main autour de son cou puissant. Et ce qui était encore plus étonnant, c'était que le cheval attendit que Jude relâcha son étreinte pour se redresser et me laisser voir son magnifique sourire.

J'étais tellement stupéfié par ce qu'il venait de se passer que je n'avais pas réalisé que, pendant tout ce temps, j'étais resté les bras ballants à la regarder faire, alors que tout le monde s'était amassé autour du carrosse. Dame Séverin ainsi que ses élèves étaient sortis, et tout Poudlard les applaudissait. Reprenant mes esprits, je me dépêchai de me frayer un chemin parmi les élèves pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel, alors que Jude ignorait toujours le cours des événements et continuait d'admirer son nouveau meilleur ami, qui la laissait même caresser ses ailes. En arrivant au premier rang, je compris tout de suite pourquoi un groupe d'élèves suscitait autant d'adoration. C'était en réalité la directrice seule qui émerveillait tout le monde et supplantait ses élèves, rangés sagement derrière elle. Sa démarche était à la fois souple et assurée, toute sa personne respirait le charme et l'élégance. Son être était un modèle de grâce et sa condition, en dépit de son âge certain, forçait le respect et l'admiration. Elle était parée de nombreux bijoux d'or blanc et fin, et était entièrement vêtue de satin bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux d'argent et s'accordait admirablement avec son teint velouté. Elle nous sourit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis elle s'avança vers Dumbledore, qui accourut presque vers elle. Il se plia en deux pour lui faire le baisemain et se redressa pour lui parler avec une voix douce.

- Ma Dame, je suis enchanté de vous recevoir, ainsi que vos étudiants.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Adastrée, demanda-t-elle dans un anglais parfait, bien que teinté d'un léger accent chantant.

- À la seule condition que vous m'appeliez Albus, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton courtois en la guidant vers les professeurs pour l'introduire.

La Française continuait de sourire en marchant tranquillement, mais une lueur d'inquiétude parut sur son beau visage quand elle arriva au niveau du corps enseignant. Elle se tourna vers le directeur.

- Cher professeur, je crains que mes élèves ne soient trop légèrement vêtus pour le climat écossais. Serait-il possible qu'ils entrent se réchauffer ?

En effet, beaucoup frissonnaient sans rien de plus que leurs robes et pantalons de soie fine. Dumbledore se retourna en sursautant, l'air affolé de ne pas avoir pensé au bien être des étudiants.

- Mais très certainement, Adastrée ! Minerva, poursuivit-il en s'adressant au professeur McGonagall, pourriez-vous accompagner la délégation de Beauxbâtons jusqu'à la Grande Salle, s'il vous plait ?

La directrice adjointe acquiesça et emmena directement les élèves à l'intérieur. Dame Séverin encouragea les plus timides à la suivre en hochant doucement la tête. Elle les regarda tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous rentrés, puis continua de parler quelques instants avec les professeurs, en précisant aussi que ses chevaux auraient besoin que l'on s'occupe d'eux. Silvanus Brûlopot, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, déclara qu'il s'en chargerait immédiatement avec l'aide d'Hagrid. Ils partirent tous deux vers les palominos et, quand je me retournais en pensant que Jude se ferait prendre à rôder trop près de ces animaux connus pour être imprévisibles, je m'aperçus qu'elle nous avait rejoint et qu'elle tendait le cou pour apercevoir la délégation de Beauxbâtons, quelques mètres derrière moi. Je dus la fixer un peu trop longtemps d'un air un peu trop ahuri puisqu'elle tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Alors qu'elle me questionnait silencieusement un truc du genre « qu'est-ce que tu regardes, bouffon ? » mon cerveau se remit en route et je me retournai vers les professeurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore nous fit rentrer. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient restées ouvertes. Nos tables avaient été considérablement allongées, et je pus voir les garçons de Durmstrang assis à la notre, tandis que les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient restés de bout près de la table des Serdaigles. Les premiers avaient ôté leurs capes, et on devinait bien les muscles saillants des plus vieux sous leurs uniformes rouges. Leur directeur était resté non loin d'eux et avait fait les cent pas en attendant notre arrivée. Nous nous assîmes à nos tables respectives et alors seulement, les professeurs entrèrent. Ils se dirigèrent prestement vers la grande table tout en largeur qui leur était réservée, au fond de la salle, puis Dame Séverin entra. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons se redressèrent alors complètement, le menton haut, les mains derrière le dos. Ils restèrent dans cette position tout pendant que leur directrice prenait son temps pour saluer Leonidov, sans que l'un d'eux bouge une seule fois, et ne s'assirent que lorsqu'elle eut pris place à la gauche de Dumbledore et Leonidov à sa droite.

Dumbledore resta debout un moment dans le calme complet, tout le monde attendait avec impatience son discours.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et esprit frappeur, je vous souhaite à tous le bonsoir. Plus particulièrement, j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à nos invités. J'espère, bien évidemment, que vous passerez une année des plus satisfaisantes à nos côtés, et que Poudlard se montrera à la hauteur de votre compagnie. Le temps que dure votre séjour, je vous invite à considérer notre maison comme la votre, et à nous considérer comme vos frères et sœurs. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour les bavardages d'un vieux directeur, termina-t-il en riant doucement, et le monologue officiel peut attendre. Pour l'instant, festoyons !

À l'instant où l'écho de ces mots se répercutait contre les murs de pierre épais du château, une multitude de mets plus savoureux les uns que les autres apparut dans des plats magnifiques. Leur opulence et leur diversité étaient telles qu'on ne distinguait presque plus le bois foncé et poli par les ans, c'était comme si les tables croulaient sous le poids d'une vague de délices. Il y avait beaucoup de spécialités étrangères et un grand choix de boissons, également. La Grande Salle était plongée dans une atmosphère vaporeuse mais éclatante, renforcée par la variété des couleurs de chaque plat, qui les rendaient tous extrêmement appétissants. Des fumets délicats s'échappaient des assiettes et engourdissaient les sens, les rutilantes saucières en argent reflétaient les flammes de chaque bougie du plafond magique et les conversations allaient bon train entre les Serpentards et la délégation de Durmstrang, et il en était de même pour les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Serdaigle. Pour ma part, je tentais de repérer quelles personnes seraient le plus susceptible d'être choisies pour le Tournoi, mais ce n'était pas évident.

Sans leurs capes, les garçons de Leonidov conservaient tous une apparence trapue. Même les plus jeunes, qui devaient avoir onze ans, semblaient avoir été taillés directement dans les monts glacials et rocheux des pays du Nord. Les étudiants de Beauxbâtons n'étaient pas moins redoutables, seulement, ils cachaient leur caractère compétiteur derrière leurs petites manières et leurs airs de ne pas y toucher. En somme, tous avaient l'air impatients de faire honneur à leur école. La déception n'était ni familière ni acceptable pour aucun.

Une fois le dernier macaron savouré et la dernière part de tarte engloutie, les assiettes d'or et les plats en porcelaine disparurent en un claquement de doigts. Les étrangers eurent une expression surprise, néanmoins atténuée de par le fait qu'ils avaient tous le ventre bien rempli. Tout le monde semblait fonctionner au ralenti, et la tension qui avait pu naître lors des regards échangés entre personnes inconnues avait été brisée, anéantie, pour être remplacée par l'agréable sensation de sécurité et de confort qu'un simple repas à Poudlard générait. À mesure que le bruit des conversations s'intensifiait, l'ambiance se fit plus joviale, plus légère, et les esprits s'échauffèrent. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Jude retirer sa robe de sorcière sans se préoccuper des bavardages des filles de Beauxbâtons assises derrière elle. Alors que je discutais moi même avec un groupe d'élèves de Durmstrang de mon âge, qui me racontaient des anecdotes croustillantes sur une enseignante de leur école, plus délurée qu'on ne le pensait, Dumbledore se leva et s'avança jusqu'à son pupitre, après avoir fait son boute-en-train auprès de ses invités.

Il reprit une expression sérieuse, sans toutefois se départir de l'air malicieux qui le caractérisait tant, puis il contourna la table des professeurs et s'avança vers son haut pupitre. Il rajusta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur son nez aquilin et lissa sa longue barbe blanche contre sa robe pourpre parsemée d'étoiles. Enfin, Dumbledore sourit largement en survolant du regard ce qui constituerait la population du château cette année. Plus personne ne parlait, chaque regard était levé vers lui dans l'attente du discours d'ouverture du Tournoi.

- Le moment est venu, commença-t-il en projetant sa voix douce jusqu'au fond la salle, nous sommes désormais rassasiés et reposés de cette longue journée qui s'achève. Le Tournoi de Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer. Mr Rusard, continua-t-il en s'adressant directement au concierge, je vous prie d'apporter le reliquaire.

Le vieux cracmol approuva d'un signe de tête et disparut derrière les portes massives de la Grande Salle, Miss Teigne à sa suite. Les élèves le suivirent des yeux dans le silence le plus complet, mais Dumbledore joignit ses mains et nos visages se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Il reprit :

- Si nous sommes réunis ce soir, c'est pour célébrer l'ouverture d'une tradition d'envergure, d'un jeu d'exception. Nous embarquons pour une aventure d'un an, un événement qui s'inscrira dans l'Histoire, comme chacune des rencontres précédentes, et qui, nous avons pensé, pourrait apporter un peu de divertissement et d'unité en cette période si sombre.

Dumbledore marqua une pause, et son regard perçant coula sur notre assemblée. Aucun professeur ne bougeait derrière lui, et la salle était si calme qu'on entendait les flammes des bougies lorsqu'elles ondoyaient, portées par le souffle court de nous tous regroupés. Nous avions tous saisi la référence au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pour l'organisation de ce Tournoi, mes collègues et moi-même, dit-il en se tournant vers Leonidov et Dame Séverin qui s'inclinèrent en retour, avons reçu l'aide de Miss Alma Cree, directrice du Département des jeux et sports magiques et de Mr Andrew Lindley, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale.

À cette annonce, une jeune femme à la peau brune, aux lèvres rouge cerise, aux yeux pétillants et à la coiffure afro entra par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Elle était suivie d'un petit monsieur ventripotent à l'air grognon. Son chapeau lui tombait sur les yeux et sa robe de sorcier, trop longue de plusieurs centimètres, le couvrait entièrement, de son double menton jusqu'à ses chaussures à talonnettes. Ils prient tous les deux place à côté de Dumbledore, et on les applaudit. Alors qu'Alma Cree nous saluait d'un signe de la main en souriant largement, dévoilant ses dents incroyablement blanches, Lindley se tint parfaitement immobile, les mains croisées dans son dos, et fronça un peu plus ses sourcils, faisant ainsi totalement disparaître ses yeux bovins, déjà presque imperceptibles sous ses paupières grasses.

- C'est notamment grâce à Miss Cree et Mr Lindley, qui ont sacrifié leur été pour préparer le Tournoi, que nous avons la chance de pouvoir célébrer la réunion de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, de l'Institut Durmstrang, et l'École de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ainsi, ils compteront tous deux, ainsi que Dame Séverin, le professeur Leonidov et moi, parmi le jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions, ajouta Dumbledore en souriant devant l'extrême attention qu'on lui portait.

À cet instant, le vacarme que produisit Rusard en repassant les portes de la Grande Salle nous fit tourner la tête une nouvelle fois. Il traînait derrière lui un coffre imposant, fait entièrement de bois noble, incrusté de rubis et autres saphirs. L'apparition d'un tel objet engendra une grande agitation parmi les élèves, qui se tortillaient pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le coffre. Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent, mais tout redevint silencieux quand Dumbledore pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et le souleva par magie, sans prononcer un mot. Le reliquaire flotta lentement vers lui, passant au dessus de nos têtes relevées. Dumbledore le fit se déposer devant lui, bien en vue de tous. Il s'éloigna de son pupitre pour se rapprocher du coffre et abaissa trois fois sa baguette sur lui, chacun des coups produisant un bruit sec et mat qui se fit entendre de toute la salle. Le couvercle s'ébranla, puis s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant, et une nuée de poussière glissa au sol. Le vieil homme se pencha et saisit délicatement une grande coupe de bois grossièrement taillée qu'il souleva entièrement puis déposa sur le coffre refermé. Il déclara :

- Voici la Coupe de Feu !

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, des flammes bleues aveuglantes jaillirent de la coupe, dansèrent devant nos yeux ébahis et s'élevèrent à un tel point que je crus qu'elles iraient jusqu'à toucher le plafond magique. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la contempler, le feu qu'elle produisait était si étincelant qu'il semblait être l'unique source de lumière présente. C'était comme si on avait condensé le brillant des étoiles dans un corps minuscule et qu'il essayait de s'en libérer, s'écrasant rageusement contre son enveloppe inconcevablement souple. Dumbledore reprit d'un ton important :

- La Coupe de Feu est le juge impartial qui sélectionnera le champion de chaque école. Les trois champions devront s'affronter sur le long terme, parfois sans même se faire face, pendant trois tâches extrêmement dangereuses. Le rôle du jury est d'évaluer leur aptitude à réagir face au danger, et les champions seront notés en fonction de leur performance, de leur originalité, de l'étendue des pouvoirs démontrés et surtout de l'accomplissement de ces tâches. Le champion ayant obtenu le plus de points lors d'une tâche sera déclaré vainqueur, et aura donc un avantage sur les autres pour la suivante. Pour réussir ces épreuves, vous aurez besoin d'une grande maîtrise de la magie, mais aussi d'une grande force morale et, par dessus tout, vous ne devrez pas passer outre les conseils que nous pourrons vous apporter. Tout a été méticuleusement étudié pour assurer le bon déroulement du Tournoi et tout se passera pour le mieux, du moment que vous respectez les règles.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant pour laisser le poids de ses mots s'abattre sur chaque individu. Il posa sa main contre la Coupe et s'y appuya légèrement, puis il continua son discours informatif.

- Un élève souhaitant soumettre sa candidature pour être élu champion n'aura qu'à inscrire son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans la Coupe, expliqua-t-il. Un geste simple, mais qui doit avoir été médité avant son exécution. Vous ne devez jamais prendre le fait de vous inscrire à la légère. Déposer votre nom revient à signer un contrat dont les conditions ne changeront pas. Vous désister sera impossible. Une fois sélectionné, vous aurez l'obligation de vous soumettre aux épreuves jusqu'à leur fin, quelle que soit leur nature, et quels que soient les moyens à employer pour y parvenir. Bien évidemment, participer au Tournoi ne constitue en rien une excuse pour vous laisser aller en ce qui concerne votre scolarité. Aucun traitement de faveur ne vous sera accordé. Pour finir, je vous annonce à titre d'indication que les aspirants champions auront au plus tard jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour déposer leurs noms dans la Coupe. Vendredi prochain, à cette heure, la Coupe recrachera les noms des trois personnes les plus aptes à représenter leur école. Et maintenant, tout le monde au lit !

Alors que les élèves de Poudlard se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs, la délégation de Beauxbâtons s'éloigna en direction du carrosse bleu pastel, toujours dans la cour mais sans les chevaux ailés, tandis que celle de Durmstrang partit en direction de leur sombre vaisseau, que l'on ne distinguait presque plus à la seule lumière de la lune.

En me traînant à pas lents hors de la Grande Salle, je retournais les paroles de Dumbledore dans ma tête. J'avais toutes les qualités pour m'inscrire à ce Tournoi. Du moins, je le pensais. J'étais en septième année, j'avais donc assez d'expérience en matière de pratique de la magie. Je n'avais pas la tête mal faite. Je pourrais m'en sortir dans une situation retorse ou périlleuse. Et je ne ferais pas honte à Poudlard. Ma famille serait fière. Et était-ce ce que je désirais ? C'était ce que je croyais aussi.

En sortant de ma rêverie, je m'aperçus que j'avais machinalement commencé à monter les escaliers, suivant la majorité des élèves, alors que mon dortoir se trouvait dans les cachots, en bas. Je me sentis perdu, tout à coup. J'aurais l'air complètement fou en me retournant maintenant et en partant dans la direction opposée. En relevant la tête pour faire face aux possibilités qui se présentaient pour que j'évite de me faire passer pour un simple d'esprit, je m'aperçus que Jude montait elle aussi les marches à un rythme tranquille. Ce n'était pas non plus le chemin de sa salle commune. Mais, alors que je réfléchissais à ses raisons de monter l'escalier, un petit flacon blanc en plastique glissa de son sac débordant de plumes et de parchemins, tomba dans son dos et commença à dévaler les marches avec un bruit particulièrement agaçant. Je le ramassai donc et bousculai quelques personnes en me frayant un chemin parmi la foule pour le lui rendre, une foule qui semblait spécialement vouloir m'empêcher de l'atteindre. Je criais son nom, sans aucun résultat. En courant et montant les marches quatre à quatre, je parvins finalement à la rattraper par la manche relevée de sa chemise. Ma main glissa sur son poignet et elle me fit face, l'air courroucé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?

- Tu l'as laissé tomber de ton sac, lui répondis-je simplement en secouant le flacon devant ses yeux, et ce fut comme si des dizaines de petites pierres roulaient à l'intérieur.

- Rends moi ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en me le prenant des mains. Depuis quand tu te permets de fouiller dans mes affaires ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça, la contredis-je dans une totale surprise de sa réaction. Je viens de te dire que ton truc s'est fait la malle de ton sac plus chargé que le dos d'une mule et dégringolait dans ma direction. Je l'ai juste pris pour te le rapporter.

- T'as plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit vrai, me dit-elle, méfiante, en pointant son index à deux centimètres de mon nez. Sinon, je te jure que...

- Me remercier aurait suffi, la coupai-je en repoussant sa main.

Elle siffla entre ses dents et plissa les yeux, visiblement mécontente, puis dégagea son poignet que je tenais toujours sans m'en rendre compte. Elle me tourna le dos et reprit son ascension. Non mais quelle ingrate.

- Hé ! Peters, attends ! Lui criai-je en montant moi aussi.

- Quoi encore ? Explosa-t-elle en se retournant une deuxième fois.

- Où vas-tu ? Ce n'est pas le chemin de ton dortoir.

Elle grimaça d'incompréhension, tiqua, et eut un geste agacé de la main.

- Toi et tes questions, franchement. De quoi tu te mêles ?

- Eh bien, je trouve que tu agis de façon très suspecte, en ce moment, commençai-je d'un ton inquisiteur. D'abord, l'épisode de la potion de régénération sanguine, ensuite tu vas je ne sais où alors qu'on nous a demandé d'aller dans notre dortoir. Je trouve ça louche, venant de toi. Et à l'instant, une boîte de je ne sais quoi tombe de ton sac, je viens te la rendre, et tu m'envoies promener. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Rien du tout. Ça ne te regarde pas, me répondit-elle en s'empourprant. Et ne parle pas comme si tu connaissais tout de moi, je t'en prie, tu es juste ridicule. Cesse de m'importuner comme tu le fais, et retourne jouer avec tes petits copains rustres et stupides. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, que je sache, conclut-elle avec une moue irritée.

Et elle me planta là comme un parfait imbécile.

Je restais immobile au milieu des élèves qui me bousculaient tandis que mon cerveau cognait sauvagement contre les parois de mon crâne, tout comme la jupe de Jude oscillait de gauche à droite, claquant furieusement contre ses hanches. En la regardant s'éloigner, je reconsidérais chaque parole, chaque geste que j'aurais pu avoir à son intention depuis six ans que je la connaissais. Aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, je ne l'avais jamais brusquée. Pourtant, sa vison de moi s'arrêtait à « Serpentard » et « Mangemort », et je n'avais rien pour la contredire. Mais c'était toujours mieux que la plupart des gens, et je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas faire taire ma conscience qui m'incitait à poursuivre Jude. Je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas aussi venimeuse qu'elle voulait bien le laisser croire. Elle cachait simplement des choses sous ses grands airs. Et puis, de toute façon, ses grands airs me convenaient. Elle n'avait rien pour me repousser.

Étendu sur mon lit dans le noir complet, je me répétais mes raisons de participer au Tournoi. Je froissais et défroissais inlassablement le petit bout de parchemin que je tenais depuis plusieurs heures déjà et qui commençait à partir en lambeaux. Je soupirais une énième fois, fatigué de mon incapacité à faire un choix. Pour qui devrais-je concourir ? Pour ma famille pleine d'orgueil ? Pour moi-même ? Pour Jude, et lui prouver que je ne faisais pas que le mal autour de moi ? Je m'étais complètement isolé des sons extérieurs grâce à un sortilège, mais désormais, le silence me pesait trop. Aussitôt que ma magie fut annulée, la diversité des bruits d'humains ensommeillés m'assaillit comme une mer se fracasse contre des rochers et s'approprie une plage entière de sable brûlant. Je décidais finalement de me lancer, et je réécrivis mon nom lisiblement sur une nouvelle feuille. J'allais le déposer dans la Coupe cette nuit.

En déambulant dans les couloirs sombres et froids, ma détermination s'accrut et je m'enfonçais avec plus d'obstination dans les dédales menant à la Grande Salle, où l'objet demeurait. Je restais sur mes gardes, veillant à ne pas me faire prendre par Rusard ou pire, Peeves. Arrivé devant les gigantesques portes de la salle qui étaient restées ouvertes, je fus une nouvelle fois frappé par l'éclat des flammes bleues qui dansaient dans le calice et baignaient la pièce dans une atmosphère de puissance presque irréelle. Une autre sensation d'adrénaline s'éleva au plus profond de moi et me poussa à continuer mon chemin jusqu'à l'estrade. Mais, devant le fait accompli, l'hésitation reprit le dessus et vint me ronger les tripes. On ne pouvait que trouver la Coupe imposante, et même intimidante, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était composée d'aucun matériau de valeur, ni ornée ne quelque pierre précieuse que ce fut. Elle détenait une telle Histoire, une telle aura magique que personne ne serait assez fou pour contester son pouvoir, qui agissait continuellement et semblait influencer la moindre de nos âmes. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je levai le bras vivement, tenant mon nom du bout des doigts, et suspendis mon geste à quelques centimètres des flammes. Je les fixais sans ciller quand les mots coulèrent d'eux-mêmes de ma bouche :

- Choisis moi. Je gagnerai. Je rendrai ce Tournoi inoubliable. Je suis ce que tu veux pour Poudlard.

Et je laissais glisser le fin morceau de parchemin, qui s'embrasa, se consuma sous mes yeux, et dont les cendres tombèrent lentement au fond de la Coupe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que le niveau n'est pas redescendu, et que vous avez toujours envie de continuer à me suivre...<strong>_

_** Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est ma seule rémunération ! ( Ahahahahahahahah, c'était pas drôle. ) **_

_**La suite arrivera aux environs du 19 février et en attendant, vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de vous, ou je serai forcée de débarquer dans votre piaule, les chocolats sous la bras et une armée de chatons comme renforts. Et puis je ramène la raclette aussi, c'est bon ça, la raclette... **_


	6. Ne jamais laisser tomber le masque

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Merry: Hey ! Merci encore une fois pour ta review. Ton message m'a beaucoup fait rire, surtout le passage avec Maugrey :'). Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire un Tournoi avec quatre champions, ce serait du grand n'importe quoi en aucun cas original, et c'est précisément ce que je veux éviter ! Et, oui, j'ai choisi de garder le Quidditch parce que c'est juste trop génial (ahah), et je me suis dit que ça ne gênait pas dans mon histoire, bien au contraire. Par ailleurs, on sait que Durmstrang n'est pas un institut mixte et que les nés moldus n'y sont pas admis, et j'ai décidé de rester fidèle au livre. Pour Jude, on sait déjà qu'elle a une maladie, si tu te souviens bien, le ****syndrome d'insensibilité congénital à la douleur****_ . _Après, pour l'histoire avec la drogue, eh bien... je laisse le mystère planer ! Quant aux personnages des autres délégations, ne t'inquiète pas, on en verra ! Après, pour le beau russe blond, je ne sais pas... ;) Pour Regulus et sa façon de penser, je préfère ne rien te dire, tu verras son développement au fur et à mesure que le temps passe dans mes chapitres ! J'espère que le chapitre que tu vas lire valait le coup d'attendre, à très bientôt !**_

_**Titi : Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments sur mon histoire, ça me touche beaucoup ! Pour répondre à tes questions, j'irai tout d'abord dans ton sens en disant que Sirius ne mentait pas en parlant de son frère, il disait ce qu'il pensait être vrai. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas la vérité toute entière à mon avis, et on nous présente Regulus par son point de vue, à travers ses critiques subjectives. Et ce n'est pas ce que pense un personnage d'un autre personnage qui fait son histoire et son passé. On a jamais réellement eu ce que pensait Regulus, seulement à travers d'autres personnages qui, selon la façon dont ils percevaient les choses, ont pu légèrement déformer les faits, un peu comme avec le téléphone arabe. Car, après tout, qui peut affirmer réellement connaître une personne ? Sirius n'était pas dans la tête de Regulus, et ne pouvait donc jamais connaître avec certitude les sentiments ou les intentions de son frère. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que Regulus est tout blanc et tout mignon, mais quand tu dis que ce qu'il éprouve est contradictoire avec sa façon de penser... je te conseille d'attendre les prochains chapitres. Et puis, Jude, pour lui, c'est un peu une obsession, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il comprend ce qu'elle lui inspire ni même pourquoi il ressent les choses de telle manière. J'ai tenu à montrer un Regulus assez sensible dans ma fanfiction, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui, justement. Mais je comprendrais si tu n'aimes pas ça et si tu penses que ça va contre ce qu'on nous a dit de lui. Pour la marque des Ténèbres, il l'a eu assez jeune, c'est indéniable, mais je crois qu'on ne peut pas affirmer avec certitude s'il l'a eu à 16 ans. Après, pour me citer moi-même (c'est assez ridicule ce que je viens de dire...), j'écris au début du chapitre 3, du point de vue de Regulus donc, « **_Mais quand même, je n'étais pas un Mangemort. Pas encore. J'avais toujours su que je le deviendrais un jour ou l'autre, mais c'était l'ordre naturel des choses. » **_Donc je crois que ça répond à ta question. Mais c'est vrai qu'on le cerne difficilement, en même temps, ce n'est que le début de mon histoire ! Voilà, voilà. Mais merci encore de m'avoir laissé une review, et j'apprécie énormément tes remarques, qui sont très constructives. N'hésite pas si tu aimerais que je m'explique sur d'autres points, ou même si ma réponse n'était pas claire. À très bientôt j'espère ! :)_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>« Et je laissais glisser le fin morceau de parchemin, qui s'embrasa puis se consuma sous mes yeux, et ses cendres tombèrent lentement au fond de la Coupe. »<em>

Je dégringolais la colline aux herbes rouges et tombai parmi les mousses de nuages, couvert d'huiles glacées. En respirant la terre, l'odeur du pin envahit ma bulle d'air qui éclata sous la pression de l'insatiable plume du monde. Je me retrouvais allongé, inerte sur la texture douteuse du sol inégal. Des braises ardentes me transpercèrent de part en part, s'enfonçant lentement dans ma chair. Une barque m'emporta pour souiller le fleuve des méandres humains du sang jaunâtre qui s'écoulait de mes plaies. Un flou passa, effaça ma conscience et une couronne d'épines luisantes me glissa sous le nez. Je plongeai dans un tombeau où se mélangeaient velours vénéneux et poussière d'étoiles. Je me dégageai de ce nid infesté et les ficelles me retenant par les poignets s'étiolèrent pour m'abandonner dans un nouveau vide. Je trébuchai sur la pince gauche d'un crabe pustulant et atterris sur le perchoir d'une cage à perruches, tournant toujours plus vite, mes pieds collés à la barre. Je dépassais ma peur, fis un pas en avant et entrai dans l'ossature de la caverne géante. Dans ma course désormais effrénée, je heurtai un roc qui se fracassa en mille morceaux sous l'impact et disparut dans l'air. Mais des gaz nauséabonds s'élevèrent du volcan. Alors que je m'apprêtais à en traverser le promontoire, un persil des marais m'arrêta sous le péristyle et, l'air sévère, secouant sa moustache de gauche à droite comme un pendule, il me demanda :

- C'était qui déjà, Eûrk le Crasseux ? Hé, Black !

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux sur Flint, qui me secouait par l'épaule. Je relevai la tête et ma joue engourdie se décrocha avec un bruit de sparadrap qu'on enlève de mon manuel d'Histoire de la Magie, sur lequel j'avais bavé en dormant. Je me massai le visage du bout des doigts puis essuyai la salive étalée sur mon livre avec ma manche. J'avais dû dormir un bon quart d'heure, et mes paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elles se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Je rappuyai ma tête contre la paume de ma main, prêt à me retomber dans les bras de Morphée, ayant déjà oublié ce qui avait perturbé ma sieste.

- Donc ?

- Quoi, donc ? Répondis-je avec lassitude alors que Flint me forçait à réfléchir.

- Donc, reprit-il, est-ce que par miracle tu te souviendrais de qui est Eûrk le Crasseux ?

- C'était le chef des gobelins rebelles pendant la révolte du XVIIIème siècle. Si tu veux, j'ai sa carte de chocogrenouille, je pourrai te la passer.

- Non, ça ira.

- Parfait ! Bonne nuit, lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos pour m'installer plus confortablement.

Ah, l'Histoire de la Magie, le cours le plus utile d'entre tous. Celui qui permettait de récupérer deux heures de sommeil. Pour ma défense, il a été prouvé depuis très longtemps déjà qu'il n'y avait rien de plus soporifique que la voix de fantôme du professeur Binns. En plus, le soleil chauffait agréablement dans mon dos et semblait m'inviter à me détendre complètement. Devant moi, tout à gauche de la classe, Jude était appuyée contre le mur de pierre, son bras droit pendait mollement par dessus le dossier de sa chaise, et ses pieds croisés reposaient dans le dos de Swanson, assise tout au bout de son siège à côté d'elle. Jude avait donné vie à de minuscules papillons entièrement rouges qui volaient autour d'elle distraitement, et se posaient parfois sur sa main gauche, qui tenait sa baguette avec fermeté pour ne pas laisser s'éteindre le sortilège. Quand les contours des insectes commençaient à s'effacer ou à ternir, elle murmurait simplement quelques mots de latin, remuant à peine ses lèvres, et le rouge s'intensifiait aussitôt. C'était de la belle magie, le genre de magie qui requérait un certain niveau de maîtrise pour être entretenue aussi longtemps.

Le professeur Binns se tut pendant quelques instants. Étrange, il n'arrêtait généralement sa récitation que lorsque que la cloche sonnait. Je reportai donc mon attention sur lui, et le vis flotter jusqu'au tableau noir de la salle. Il regarda ses fiches de cours rangées proprement par section sur son bureau d'un œil morne à travers ses lunettes aux verres épais, puis il nous regarda nous et asséna d'une voix sèche et monotone :

- Vous avez une semaine pour me rendre six rouleaux de parchemin sur le monde magique archaïque, depuis la création du Conseil des sorciers jusqu'au mandat de Grogan Stump en tant que ministre de la Magie. Je veux des faits établis et vérifiables. Je me fiche que vous fassiez ce devoir seul ou à deux, du moment que je vois le nom de chacun d'entre vous inscrit sur une feuille.

Et la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin d'une matinée de souffrances et le début d'une après-midi de liberté. Pendant que je rangeais mes affaires, Flint proposa que l'on fasse le devoir ensemble, et j'acceptai sans hésiter. Six rouleaux de parchemins ! En une semaine ! Ce prof était fou. Au moins, à deux, on avait une chance d'arriver à quelque chose de potable.

Ça bouchonnait, dans le couloir. Tout le monde s'était dépêché de sortir de la salle, notamment pour échapper à l'odeur de renfermé qui nous empoisonnait les narines depuis deux heures. En plus, beaucoup d'élèves ne travaillaient pas après midi le mercredi, excepté ceux ayant des options, et la quasi-totalité de Poudlard se dirigeait donc vers un même point : la Grande Salle. Jude et sa copine blonde marchaient juste devant moi, et j'entendis leur conversation même sans même chercher à l'écouter.

- On commence le devoir cette après-midi, Dorene ? Le plus tôt ce sera fait...

- Je ne ferai pas le devoir avec toi, cette fois, la coupa Swanson.

Jude se tourna vers elle avec des sourcils froncés à l'extrême et une bouche tordue dans une grimace d'incompréhension.

- Est-ce que j'ai mal compris ? Lui demanda-t-elle en riant finalement.

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais Isidore m'a proposé de le faire avec lui... et j'ai accepté, répondit Swanson d'un air gêné

- Dis-moi que tu ne parles pas de Jenner, déclara Jude d'un air complètement désabusé.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui. Et si tu faisais un peu attention à ce qui t'entoure, tu l'aurais vu courir vers moi à la fin du cours. Et_ lui_, au moins, il m'a gentiment demandé d'être sa partenaire, il ne m'a pas juste prise pour acquise comme tu le fais.

Jude la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. J'étais également très surpris que Swanson ose s'adresser à elle de cette manière, étant donné qu'elles faisaient habituellement tous leurs travaux ensemble. Jude répliqua d'un ton offusqué :

- Mais c'est un crétin !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de juger les autres comme ça. Tu ne le connais pas.

- Un peu, que je le connais ! Il fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, je te rappelle, et tout ce qu'il va vouloir, c'est que tu fasses le travail pour lui tout en admirant ses muscles.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il était vraiment délicat, et même très charmant.

Jude leva les yeux au ciel avec un ronflement assez peu gracieux.

- Ça, c'est facile de se faire passer pour un prince quand on s'adresse à la bonne oie. Non mais franchement Dorene, vous avez dû vous parler une seule fois depuis la première année, et maintenant il vient te voir comme ça ? C'est quand même étrange non ?

- C'est étrange que quelqu'un ait pu me remarquer, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Quoi ? Pas du tout, je te faisais simplement remarquer que...

- Eh bien sache que ta façon de voir le monde n'est pas universelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, là ?

- Je veux dire qu'en ce qui me concerne, je crois encore que les gens peuvent se montrer sympathiques sans être intéressés.

- Ta gentillesse te perdra un jour, ne le laisse pas te manipuler. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Dorene.

- Tu as raison, bien sûr. Excuse-moi de ne pas voir le mal partout, excuse-moi de penser que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à moi _pour moi_, excuse-moi de ne pas être acerbe et repoussante dès que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le cœur desséché comme une vieille pomme abandonnée au fond d'une cave, comme certaines.

Swanson pressa le pas, et Jude s'arrêta net en plein milieu du couloir. Je la dépassai en l'évitant de justesse mais, en me retournant, je la vis se faire bousculer à plusieurs reprises, sans pour autant y faire attention. Elle semblait vraiment consternée, atterrée de la façon dont l'autre lui avait parlé. Je détournai les yeux et continuais mon chemin vers la Grande Salle. Jude Peters méritait peut être beaucoup de mal de beaucoup de personnes, mais certainement pas d'être rejetée de la sorte par une petite gourde comme Swanson. Une fois assis à la table de Serpentard, je l'observai de loin. Elle mangeait en silence et elle semblait, comme d'habitude, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Elle affichait son air normal, imperturbable alors qu'elle trucidait ses carottes, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, ou bien que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pourtant, sa mine abattue de tout à l'heure continuait d'apparaître devant mes yeux sans que je puisse la chasser. Mais bientôt, une file d'élèves s'allongea entre les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et Jude fut arrachée à ma vue. En effet, quiconque souhaitant participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'avait plus que deux jours avant l'élection des champions, et beaucoup encore désiraient soumettre leur candidature. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant de monde autour de la Coupe. Sûrement, les élèves avaient pris le temps de réfléchir, s'étaient donné plusieurs jours pour penser et enfin prendre une décision. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, déposer son nom était un engagement. Aussi, c'étaient majoritairement des élèves de Beauxbâtons qui attendaient là, et il y avait autant de filles que de garçons. Je savais que l'intégralité, ou presque, des étudiants de Durmstrang s'était inscrite depuis un petit moment. Certains élèves de Poudlard avaient fait de même, comme moi, mais beaucoup d'autres avaient préféré attendre. Notre école n'étant pas soumise à une limite d'âge, on avait vu un nombre impressionnant de première et de deuxième année défiler. La plupart devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, voire sauter, pour atteindre le haut de la Coupe, ce qui faisait doucement rire les plus âgés. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de survivre aux épreuves.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, je m'allongeai sous un arbre du parc, dans l'herbe verte et luxuriante. Pour une fois, le temps était agréable et tout le monde s'en réjouissait. Beaucoup d'étrangers en avaient profité pour s'aérer lors d'une promenade dans le parc, d'autres visitaient les alentours de Poudlard. Quelques élèves de Durmstrang nageaient même aux rives du lac noir, qui devait rester glacial. On était en Écosse, pas aux Baléares, je vous rappelle. Bref, j'accueillais moi aussi avec joie le beau temps et m'installai de façon un peu plus douillette, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Je fermai les yeux et pris le temps d'apprécier la douce caresse des rayons du soleil sur mon visage ainsi que les brises légères qui passaient agréablement au travers de ma chemise. Je repensais à l'autre soir, quand j'avais déposé mon nom dans la Coupe. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir fait, bien sûr, mais je me demandais sans cesse si j'étais vraiment digne d'être choisi. Je le croyais, mais je n'en avais aucune preuve, après tout. Poudlard comptait beaucoup d'élèves méritants. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais directement adressé à la Coupe. Maintenant, avec le recul, ça me paraissait idiot, et même un peu niais. Un tel objet ne serait pas influencé par quelques vagues paroles balancées dans le feu de l'action. Sans que je puisse faire autrement, l'appréhension me bouffait de l'intérieur. Si j'étais choisi, j'aurais une responsabilité en plus, une charge rajoutée aux autres déjà nombreuses. Mais je ne devais pas penser comme ça. C'était avant tout un moyen de faire mes preuves, un moyen de contenter, une source de fierté.

Je desserrai un peu ma cravate verte et argent, puis rajustai machinalement la chevalière des Black autour de mon auriculaire gauche. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir à la porter, ou seulement à la mort de Sirius. Je le revoyais encore parfois, s'en allant sur sa moto volante, un engin moldu trafiqué, nous tournant le dos dans une dernière insulte. Il n'avait rien pris avec lui, hormis sa baguette et la clé de son coffre chez Gringotts. Père n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de forcer l'entrée de sa chambre. Je n'avais rien dit, mais je connaissais bien mon frère, malgré tout, et il n'avait pas été difficile pour moi d'y entrer. J'y allais encore, quelques fois, quand j'étais sûr que mes parents ne solliciteraient pas ma présence. J'étais alors libre d'observer tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie avec nous, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour énerver notre famille. Le rouge et l'or dominaient dans un espace dévasté : il avait toujours obstinément refusé qu'un elfe range sa chambre. Je me souvenais qu'il avait l'habitude de jeter n'importe quoi à terre dès que l'objet n'avait plus d'utilité immédiate. Le sol était ainsi encombré de vêtements, de lettres, d'oreillers, de plumes, d'encriers, de livres, mais surtout, de gadgets moldus. Je pouvais reconstituer sa chambre au détail près, décrire chaque photo qui recouvrait, et surtout masquait, les murs gris-argent. Il n'y avait que ses amis, sa bande d'étalée partout ou les yeux pouvaient se poser. Lui, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, bras dessus, bras dessous, unis comme des frères. Il n'y avait que les meilleurs moments de sa vie d'affichés. Sur une des photos, Sirius posait seul avec son éternel sourire insolent, allongé contre un _cerf_. Il y avait même une photo de Jude. Enfin, d'elle et de deux autres filles. Elles étaient assises sur un banc de la cour de Poudlard et la photo avait été prise de façon à ce qu'on voit leurs profils. Au fond, Lily Evans se bataillait avec Potter qui voulait absolument lui toucher les cheveux. Au premier plan, Marlene McKinnon faisait des petits clins d'oeil à l'objectif en tirant la langue. Et Jude se trouvait entre elles deux. Elle commençait par regarder droit devant elle, confuse, et finissait par enfouir son visage dans ses mains en riant. La scène se répétait en boucle, mais il semblait toujours y avoir un nouveau détail à remarquer. J'avais essayé de décoller ces deux images là, mais rien n'y faisait, Sirius avait tout prévu pour que nos parents ne puissent jamais rien enlever. Nos parents qui me traitaient désormais comme leur fils unique, comme si mon frère n'avait jamais existé. Ça faisait plus d'un an maintenant que Mère l'avait effacé de la tapisserie. L'imbécile n'avait jamais su tenir en place. Il ne pouvait jamais faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il fallait toujours qu'il aille contre la volonté des autres, même si ça ne lui servait pas. Il savait pourtant qu'avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre avenir était sûr, la famille Black s'épanouirait dans un monde à notre image, un monde de magie. Mais il était quand même parti. Sans aucun regard en arrière, sans jamais l'avoir regretté, apparemment. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant. Je me doutais bien que les Potter l'avaient accueilli chez eux, mais il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à ne rien faire.

Je rouvris les yeux et constatai que je serrai les poings sans le vouloir. Je pris une grande inspiration, laissant l'air frais m'oxygéner les poumons. Je me massai les tempes d'une main et tentai de faire le vide. Je ne pouvais pas rester seul à me détendre. Il fallait que je m'active, pour ne plus laisser libre cours à mes pensées. Un livre serait idéal. Je me relevai, essuyai l'herbe et les feuilles accrochées à mes habits et ramassai ma robe de sorcier que j'avais enlevé un peu plus tôt. Je passai mon sac en bandoulière à mon épaule et remontai au château, les mains dans les poches. Je marchais lentement, évitant de croiser des groupes d'élèves trop importants. Mes pas résonnèrent finalement sur le sol en pierre du hall d'entrée. L'endroit aurait pu paraître inhabité. Il faisait beaucoup plus frais ici qu'à l'extérieur, on pouvait sentir des courants d'air venir d'un peu partout à la fois. Je montai les escaliers à un rythme régulier jusqu'à la bibliothèque, qui était bondée. Je ne m'attendais pas à y voir autant de monde, mais c'était sans compter les étrangers. En effet, beaucoup d'élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons sillonnaient entre les rangées de livres, explorant chaque nouvelle étagère qui s'offrait à eux complètement émerveillés, et ils s'étaient appropriés un grand nombre des tables installées à l'intention des étudiants. Mais il y avait aussi un nombre non négligeable de cinquième et de septième années de Poudlard ayant choisi de travailler avec acharnement dès le début de l'année pour réussir leurs BUSEs ou leurs ASPICs. Tout au fond de bibliothèque se trouvait Jude Peters, assise seule à l'endroit le plus éloigné des autres, contre le mur. Des montagnes de manuels et de grimoires recouvraient sa table, indiquant clairement qu'il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre qu'elle. On ne discernait même plus son visage, dissimulé par les mèches de sa chevelure abondante.

Je m'avançai donc naturellement dans sa direction, faisant à peine attention aux autres. Arrivé à sa hauteur, j'attendis qu'elle me remarque, mais elle était visiblement longée dans son travail. Des rouleaux de parchemin vierges et ordonnés étaient disposés non loin d'elle sur sa droite, tandis que sur sa gauche, des feuilles noircies d'encre, raturées de partout, volaient librement et s'éparpillaient selon leur bon vouloir. Jude griffonnait sur une autre feuille encore, écrivant précipitamment tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Comme elle ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué, je posai tranquillement mes mains à plat sur la table, la tête penchée sur son travail, juste au dessus d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta tout de suite d'écrire et observa mes mains, reconnut sans doute ma chevalière, puis elle se redressa lentement pour me fixer avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, tandis que je lui souriait obligeamment. Elle décréta d'un ton venimeux :

- Va squatter ailleurs, Black, j'ai besoin de concentration.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je te fais perdre tes moyens ? Répondis-je sans me démonter.

Elle eut une expression de surprise, puis me regarda comme si je venais de lui raconter la plus mauvaise blague du monde.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Maintenant assez joué, installe-toi à une autre table, m'ordonna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur un bouquin poussiéreux.

- Je le ferais, si je pouvais.

Elle releva encore la tête, mais plus brusquement. Elle sonda entièrement la bibliothèque et sembla se rendre compte pour la première fois du monde qu'il y avait. Elle fouilla dans toutes les directions, puis afficha un air victorieux en plantant une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les miens. Elle me confia d'un ton angélique :

- Je crois que ta meilleure amie t'attend, là bas.

- Qui ça ? Demandai-je sans comprendre, en regardant dans la direction qu'elle me pointait.

Là, je reconnus avec effroi la fille de Serdaigle qui avait voulu se mettre à côté moi en cours de potions, en début d'année. Je l'avais rembarrée sans plus de considération que pour un détritus et elle me faisait signe pour m'indiquer que la chaise à côté d'elle était libre. Elle avait le même sourire dérangeant que l'autre fois. Ses copines faisaient mine de partager un livre : elles étaient six, et le livre n'était pas ouvert. Je me retournai vers Jude, en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

- Je crois que si, répondit-elle d'une voix suave, le visage même du diable greffé à la place du sien. Mais regarde mieux, il y a une place pour toi à côté de... hum... comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle déjà ? Kate !

- Merci, je m'en souviens, avouai-je sans même me retourner. Je te préfère encore à elle.

- Oh, je suis touchée, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'aimerais mieux vous voir ensemble loin de moi, alors je te prierais de t'éloigner.

- Non, vraiment, ça va aller je te remercie.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que les suçons dans le cou sont garantis avec elle, et il paraît qu'elle peut sourire toute une journée sans interruption pour pas cher, enfin, pas cher pour quelqu'un ayant une fortune à sa disposition.

- J'imagine que je préfère la formule « tête d'enterrement longue durée » que tu proposes, répliquai-je d'un ton cassant pour qu'elle cesse immédiatement son petit manège.

Je tirai une chaise en face d'elle et m'y installai sans même attendre sa réponse. Une fois assis, je balayai d'un revers l'amoncellement d'ouvrages qui entravait mon espace de la table et croisai les bras sur ma portion à présent dégagée. Jude marquait nettement sa désapprobation en serrant sa plume de toutes ses forces et en me regardant faire d'un œil noir. J'avais consciemment dérangé son organisation et je lui souriais de l'air le plus innocent qu'il m'était possible de faire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Pardon ? Questionnai-je à mon tour en faisant semblant de ne rien comprendre.

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de t'installer ici.

- Cette table n'est pas ta propriété, ma petite. Mais, je t'en prie, essaies de me chasser devant tout le monde, tu n'auras qu'à faire face à la vieille Pince qui, je te rappelle, tient beaucoup à son silence.

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, mais ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de réfléchir à a meilleure façon de me massacrer sans que j'émette un seul bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici honnêtement ? Tu n'as pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à travailler.

- Tu es bien en train de bosser sur le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qu'on a eu ce matin ?

- Oui, et alors ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, la tête haute.

- Alors, repris-je calmement en balançant le premier mensonge qui me passait par la tête, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être s'entraider. Flint, mon partenaire, doit être en train de courir après les vélanes de Beauxbâtons, et toi, tu es seule pour le faire.

Elle rit amèrement.

- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de toi, et je me fiche de ce que peut glander Flint. Et d'ailleurs, qui te dis que je suis seule ?

- L'absence d'une autre personne à cette table. Et j'ai aussi entendu la façon dont Swanson t'a parlé tout à l'heure.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Black ? Me répondit-elle, agressive, alors que j'abordais un sujet délicat, de toute évidence.

- Je n'en ai pas. Je t'expose simplement une situation. Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.

- Je ne veux pas de tes faits, et je ne t'ai rien demandé de tout ça.

- Je suis du même avis que toi, tu sais, elle n'avait pas à te parler comme ça.

- Elle est amoureuse. Elle n'est pas comme ça normalement. Quand elle réalisera que j'avais raison, elle reviendra en rampant, conclut-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Maintenant que le sujet est clos, parlons peu, parlons bien : je n'ai aucune envie de travailler avec quelqu'un comme toi, donc tu peux t'en aller.

Elle se tut et reprit son devoir là où elle l'avait laissé.

- Cite moi une fois où j'ai vraiment été mauvais avec toi.

- Arrête de parler avant que je décide de t'étrangler, me dit-elle d'une voix douce sans lever le nez de sa copie.

- Oh, et tu m'attaquerais avec quoi ici ? Les livres ne font pas mal, Peters.

- Et si je te lance _les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_ en pleine poire, t'auras pas mal peut-être ?

- Allez, joue le jeu. Étonne-moi.

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire, soupira, leva la tête et ancra son regard dans le mien. Je crus d'abord qu'elle allait m'envoyer promener une bonne fois pour toutes, mais elle se contenta de plisser les yeux et me sourit comme si elle venait de gagner une course contre moi en me dépassant à la dernière seconde. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais j'anticipai sa réponse.

- Ce qui s'est passé en première année ne compte pas.

- Tu m'as perforé le tympan avec ta baguette ! Se défendit-elle. En Botanique ! Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire, au fait ?

- Peu importe, éludai-je. C'était un accident et tu le sais très bien.

- Un accident qui t'avait grandement fait rire.

- Ça, c'était de ta faute.

- Je te demande pardon ? Chuchota-t-elle, menaçante.

- C'est vrai ! Si tu t'étais vue en train de te frapper l'oreille comme une demeurée, la tête penchée et en louchant, tu aurais ri aussi. En plus, je t'avais simplement fait perdre l'audition, et l'infirmière t'a bien arrangée. Il n'y avait pas eu une goutte de sang, j'ai fait ça proprement. Et, si je me souviens bien, t'avais même pas eu mal...

- Oui, bon, passons, m'interrompit-elle sèchement. Je réfléchis.

Je m'appuyai nonchalamment contre le dossier de ma chaise en souriant. Jude avait de nouveau les yeux baissés, mais elle restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin sans écrire, ce qui signifiait qu'elle cherchait désespérément dans ses souvenirs. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Mon sourire s'étirait au fur et à mesure que le silence s'accrut entre nous. Je sentais qu'elle réalisait petit à petit que je n'avais jamais rien fait qui puisse la pousser à me détester. Rien de pire qu'un autre, en tout cas. J'avais déjà gagné deux ou trois matches contre elle au Quidditch, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour haïr quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me regarda à nouveau d'un air indifférent.

- Je ne t'aime tout simplement pas. Et je n'ai besoin d'aucune justification ni d'aucun événement passé déchirant pour ça. Je connais bien l'idéologie de ceux qui se revendiquent sang-purs, et je ne la tolère pas. Je ne sais pas si tu cherches à prouver quelque chose ou si tu t'entraînes seulement pour le titre de petit chieur de l'année. Dans les deux cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi, mais je peux t'affirmer que tu ne l'auras pas. Je ne te veux pas plus qu'aucun autre dans ma vie, et si tu n'es pas décidé à me laisser tranquille, crois moi, je te ferai regretter d'avoir voulu m'utiliser, car il est inutile de préciser que tu ne parviendras jamais à tes fins. Et sache que si j'avais le pouvoir de t'éradiquer de la surface de la Terre, je n'hésiterais pas un instant.

Elle avait dit cela d'un trait, sans varier de ton, comme une autorité suprême admet un précepte de morale. J'étais vraiment abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre, si bien que je la regardai bouche bée rassembler ses affaires éparses sur la table de travail. Je la comprenais, mais j'étais tout de même surpris par sa réaction. Enfin, je savais qu'elle était de nature farouche, et qu'elle pouvait facilement déconcerter. Elle ouvrait la bouche, et les mots qui en découlaient vous assommaient, sans plus de ménagement qu'un torrent envers les poissons qui l'habitent, pour disparaître l'instant d'après, vous laissant seul, pantelant, et vous en aviez pour dix jours à ressasser chaque instant de votre vie misérable jusqu'à ce que vous vous détestiez assez pour aller vous pendre vous-même. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle puisse conduire un homme à la folie, si elle le voulait. Je parvins quand même à me donner une contenance alors qu'elle rangeait soigneusement les livres qu'elle avait empruntés. Elle revint à table pour prendre son sac et s'en aller.

- Je croyais que tu voulais travailler, déclarai-je avec un aplomb retrouvé.

- Je voulais travailler _en paix_, nuança-t-elle sans même m'accorder son attention.

- À ce soir, alors.

Elle darda sur moi un regard glaçant, cette fois, en quête d'explications.

- J'imagine que Slughorn t'a invitée à sa petite soirée, précisai-je.

Elle ferma les yeux tout en jurant entre ses dents au souvenir de la lettre qu'on avait reçu la semaine dernière. Elle soupira longuement et rouvrit les yeux sur moi une dernière fois.

- Ne parle pas trop tôt. J'aurai peut-être la chance de ne pas te croiser.

Et elle s'en alla pour de bon, son sac surchargé calé contre sa hanche, marchant de ce pas rapide qui faisait toujours voler ses cheveux.

Je restais encore quelques temps à la bibliothèque, déambulant de rayon en rayon à la recherche du livre miracle qui me révélerait comment ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Jude Peters. Je me demandais qui serait son cavalier, ce soir. Quoi que, en grande femme accomplie qu'elle était, madame n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'un valet pour tenir son foulard à la moindre bouffée de chaleur qui la prenait. Elle ne manquerait pas une occasion pour faire remarquer qu'elle ne dépendait de personne. Oui, elle irait seule, très certainement. Quant à moi, j'avais déjà invité Eva Selwyn depuis longtemps. C'était une sang-pure de cinquième année, distinguée mais agréable, à la fois très énergique et facile à vivre. Vous pouviez lui parler des heures sans jamais vous ennuyer, et vous aurez beau l'observer sous toutes les coutures, elle n'avait rien qui n'était pas intéressant. Je la connaissais bien avant que l'on arrive à Poudlard, et on pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que c'était la personne la plus irrépréhensible qui existait.

Aussi, elle n'arriva même pas une minute en retard dans la salle commune de Serpentard, où nous nous étions donné rendez-vous à vingt heures tapantes, et elle était clairement magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui laissait son dos découvert et moulait en même temps son physique harmonieux. Ses cheveux châtains qui sentaient la cannelle avaient été parfaitement lissés. Ils étaient si soyeux qu'ils glissaient de ses épaules comme un voile de soie à chaque infime mouvement de tête. Elle avait légèrement teinté ses lèvres de rouge, et ses cils fournis lui faisaient des yeux de biche. Je lui tendis mon bras en souriant et elle y passa le sien sans attendre. Nous traversions le château en bavardant allègrement, et le bruit des conversations mélangé à celui des musiques toutes plus entraînantes les unes que les autres nous parvint plus intensément au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions du bureau de Slughorn. Je frappai trois coups et un elfe de maison du château m'ouvrit sans que j'aie à patienter un seul instant. J'entrai donc avec Eva, qui n'était encore jamais venue, pour découvrir le vaste espace aménagé qui m'était désormais familier.

Des tentures immenses de couleur pourpre, émeraude ou bleu roi entrelacées s'étendaient sur tout le plafond puis redescendaient librement afin de recouvrir les murs, et transformaient ainsi la salle en un endroit confiné aux allures princières. La pièce était pleine à craquer, l'atmosphère surchargée et l'air ambiant difficilement supportable. Un nombre important d'élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons avaient été invités mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de monde en dehors des étudiants de Poudlard. C'étaient soit des anciens élèves de Slughorn ou bien des sorciers célèbres, et je repérai immédiatement Delvin Whitehorn, le fondateur la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus. Tout le gratin de la société était là, en somme. Bien sûr, il y avait également des professeurs, comme le vieux Brûlopot et madame Chourave. Des dizaines d'elfes de maison s'activaient, croulaient sous les demandes des sorciers et couraient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle en portant au dessus de leur tête de grand plateaux faits d'or et d'argent, puis couinaient aux pieds des invités pour leurs demander s'il désiraient se rafraîchir. Un lustre imposant était accroché au milieu du plafond et diffusait une lumière dorée, chaude, éblouissante, notamment grâce aux minuscules fées qui voletaient à l'intérieur. L'objet était d'une rare beauté, très certainement de manufacture gobeline. Leur travail d'orfèvrerie était reconnaissable entre mille, et on l'avait incrusté de pierres de lune et de diamants de façon si précise et raffinée que ça ne trompait pas. D'ailleurs, un groupe de gobelins réunis dans un coin de la salle le contemplaient, l'air sournois, tout en échangeant des regards conspirateurs. Slughorn était entouré d'un groupe de vieux sorciers et riait à gorge déployée, un verre dans une main et trois petits fours dans l'autre.

Je m'avançai vers le centre de la pièce, Eva toujours à mon bras. Elle m'indiqua un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard qui discutaient près de la cheminée -éteinte, merci Merlin. Je hochai la tête sans dire un mot et on les rejoignit sans plus tarder. Barty Croupton Jr et Archibald Wolff, qui étaient respectivement poursuiveur et gardien dans mon équipe, au Quidditch, étaient là, ainsi que d'autres garçons que j'avais dû apercevoir une ou deux fois dans notre salle commune. Il y avait également quelques filles dont le nom m'échappait mais qui étaient visiblement très amies avec Eva, puisque cette dernière lâcha mon bras pour aller les embrasser. Elles se complimentèrent mutuellement sur leurs tenues et coiffures pendant un temps fou. Je ne savais vraiment pas où elles avaient appris tant de formules de gentillesses ni acquis une telle diversité dans leur vocabulaire qui leur permettaient d'étendre leurs appréciations sans se répéter une seule fois. En tournant la tête vers le buffet, j'aperçus Jude, vêtue d'un chemisier cintré rouge carmin assez décolleté et d'un pantalon fuselé noir. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes, et qui laissait surtout le champ libre à tous ceux qui souhaitaient lorgner sa poitrine. En plus, elle était loin d'être seule, accompagnée par Aaron Brown qui, appuyé contre la table, lui racontait je ne sais quoi avec pas mal d'entrain tout en lui jetant des regards espiègles. Il termina son anecdote en écartant les bras vivement avec une tête de crétin fini -très réussie, soit dit en passant- ce qui fit éclater de rire Jude.

Me retournant vers Eva, je posai ma main sur sa taille fine pour attirer son attention, et lui demandai si elle voulait par hasard que je lui rapporte quelque chose du buffet. J'avais désormais un prétexte pour m'éloigner, et je me dirigeai immédiatement vers les sandwiches à l'avocat. Arrivé devant la longue table en bois massif, je fis mine d'examiner chaque plat et chaque boisson avec application. J'observais en réalité Brown du coin de l'oeil, qui tendait une coupe de champagne à Jude, dont les joues étaient devenues un rose soutenu à force de rire aux pitreries de l'autre tache. Je pris une serviette en papier, que je mis à plat sur ma paume et commençai à y déposer divers petits fours, sans vraiment m'intéresser à ce qui les composait, puis tendis l'oreille.

- Non, sérieusement, je te souhaite de ne jamais faire un match avec mes cousins, ce sont de vraies teignes, et ils voient des fautes partout dès qu'ils perdent l'avantage, se lamenta Brown. Et toi, alors, tu y joues quelques fois avec euh... je ne sais pas... ton père ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu t'entraînes tout l'été, à chaque rentrée tu reviens sans que tes capacités aient faibli.

Jude sourit à ce compliment facile mais se renferma quelque peu, se noyant dans la contemplation du contenu de sa coupe, qu'elle tenait à deux mains.

- Non, répondit-elle après un moment de silence, il n'est pas très sportif et le Quidditch ne l'a jamais intéressé, même quand il était à Poudlard.

- Vraiment ? Mais sinon, dans son côté de ta famille, personne n'en fait ?

- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Ma famille ne compte pas beaucoup de membres à part mes parents, et on est pas le genre à organiser de grands dîners tous ensemble. Mon père est brouillé avec presque tout le monde et à coupé les ponts avec mes tantes et mes grands-parents depuis longtemps. Quant à ma mère, elle est fille unique et de toute façon, comme tu le sais, elle est moldue... Bref, aucun d'entre eux n'apprécierait de me voir sur un balai.

- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté, tu as une telle aisance sur le terrain, c'est étonnant.

Ce mec était tellement mièvre, si dégoulinant de minable que je pouvais sentir des haut-le-coeur me soulever l'estomac.

- Pas tant que ça, si on y réfléchit, le contredit Jude. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il fallait que je m'accroche dès le départ, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis imposé des objectifs à atteindre et j'ai étudié les bonnes méthodes. J'ai travaillé pour obtenir mes qualités, comme je travaille en Métamorphose ou en Arithmancie. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas oublier, c'est le Quidditch. Ça doit aider un peu.

- Mais attends, tu as joué pour la première fois en troisième année, non ?

- Aux yeux de tous, oui, commença-t-elle, puis elle se pencha vers lui comme pour lui confier un secret et il baissa la tête pour arriver à sa hauteur, mais pendant toute ma deuxième année, je sortais la nuit au moins quatre fois par semaine, j'empruntais un balai dans la réserve et je m'entraînais moi-même. Je me familiarisais avec les différents modèles à ma disposition, répétais toutes les figures que je connaissais, et je chassais des Vifs d'Or imaginaires.

C'était donc comme ça qu'elle avait appris... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle enfreigne autant le règlement, et surtout si jeune. C'était téméraire, voire inconscient, et de toute évidence très risqué, étant donné qu'une fille mineure prise à faire ça seule, dans le noir, à un endroit éloigné du château était sûre d'être renvoyée définitivement de Poudlard.

- Tu as besoin d'aide avec avec les saucisses cocktail, peut-être ? Demanda ironiquement Jude, un sourcil levé, en se tournant vers moi.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais penché sur les saucisses depuis deux bonnes minutes, un pic à la main, et que j'avais suspendu mon geste à quelques centimètres du bol, les yeux fixés sur les napperons dans une attitude de concentration.

- Euh... je, hum... en fait... c'est que oui, enfin, non je veux dire, balbutiai-je comme un enfant surpris à écouter aux portes.

Heureusement, quelqu'un tapota son verre avec une cuillère en argent, faisant taire tous les bavardages. La musique cessa et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la source du bruit. J'en profitai pour laisser vivement tomber mon pic et mes amuse-bouches pour retourner aux côtés d'Eva, sans répondre. Slughorn, qui avait à la fois avalé tous ses petits fours de tout à l'heure et eu le temps de remplir trois fois son verre, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se déplaça jusqu'au centre de la pièce, juste sous le lustre qui l'illuminait, comme dans une ouvre d'art de mauvais goût qui dépeindrait un piètre sauveur de l'humanité. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara de sa voix tonnante :

- Je crois que tout le monde est arrivé, désormais, et je tenais premièrement à vous remercier d'être venus si nombreux. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'organiser des fêtes si tôt dans l'année, et surtout en plein milieu de semaine, mais cela me semblait approprié étant donné que notre école a récemment accueilli les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, expliqua-t-il en glissant un regard lourd d'intérêt vers les élèves étrangers. Quant à mes élèves, je leur dirai simplement ceci : allez y doucement sur l'hydromel ! Et il tapota sa grosse bedaine en riant d'un air gaillard. Je vous rappelle que vous avez cours demain et, en tant que professeur responsable, je vous prierais de rejoindre vos dortoirs au plus tard à minuit. En tout cas, je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser ce soir, que le champagne coule à flot et que la musique reprenne !

Et la musique reprit aussitôt. Slughorn regarda dans ma direction et s'empressa de me rejoindre d'un air ravi.

- Regulus Black ! Je voulais justement vous parler, me confia-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'accompagner un peu plus loin ?

- Aucunement, professeur. Excuse-moi, Eva, ajoutai-je à l'intention de ma cavalière, qui hocha la tête en souriant.

Slughorn lui sourit à son tour en s'inclinant puis il m'embarqua sans relâcher la pression autour de mes épaules. Il saisit une chope de bierraubeurre sur le plateau d'un elfe qui passait par là et me la fourra dans la main en gloussant. Enfin, il s'arrêta de marcher quand on fut à une bonne distance de tous les autres invités. Il se pencha vers moi et me demanda sur le ton de la confidence :

- Dites-moi, monsieur Black, puis-je affirmer sans me tromper que vous avez le désir de vous présenter comme champion de Poudlard, pour le Tournoi ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà déposé ma candidature, répondis-je simplement.

- Formidable ! Je me doutais bien qu'un tel événement ravirait un garçon comme vous. Vous avez de grandes chances d'être élu, et même de remporter cette compétition. Vous avez les méninges et les tripes qu'il faut pour les épreuves, sans mentionner que vous êtes jeune et robuste, renchérit-il en me frappant les mollets avec le côté de son pied, ce qui me fit chanceler et par conséquent renverser un peu de ma bierraubeurre sur mon costume.

Slughorn ne s'en aperçut même pas, mais moi, je ne pouvais me défaire de la sensation désagréable du liquide qui coulait sur mon torse et dont le sucre collait à ma peau. Je grimaçai en me tortillant légèrement pour stopper la progression jusqu'à mon pantalon de cette boisson envahissante. Néanmoins, ce sentiment de malpropreté était atténué par le fait qu'une question revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit. Aussi, je décidai de me lancer tant que j'en avais l'occasion :

- Professeur, sauriez-vous, à tout hasard, si Miss Peters aurait également déposé son nom dans la Coupe ?

- Ma foi non, je n'en sais rien, mais si c'est le cas, je crois qu'elle a autant de chances que vous d'être le champion de Poudlard... Mais regardez, la voilà ! S'écria-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Nous n'avons qu'à lui demander.

- Non, non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, lui confiai-je en essayant de me dégager de son étreinte.

Encore une fois, Slughorn m'ignora complètement. Jude était accroupie à l'autre bout de la salle et semblait absorbée par la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec un elfe de maison, qui lui souriait sans cesse en remuant ses grandes oreilles. Elle avait apparemment lâché Brown près du buffet et ne se souciait pas de ceux qui avaient le regard tourné dans sa direction.

- Miss Peters ! La héla-t-il de sa voix de stentor.

Jude releva la tête et regarda un moment Slughorn faire de grands moulinets avec ses bras pour lui dire d'approcher. Elle se retourna vers l'elfe, lui sourit, lui parla encore un peu et pressa doucement son bras diaphane et décharné. Elle appuya ensuite ses mains sur ses genoux pour se remettre debout et marcha droit vers nous en affichant un air surpris. Slughorn lissa son veston à boutons d'or et sourit sous sa moustache de morse. Jude, arrivée à notre hauteur regarda ma chemise d'un air moqueur et ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour demander à Slughorn ce qu'il lui voulait, mais un homme à la voix sifflante arriva à ce moment et l'interrompit. Il serra la main de Slughorn dans les siennes.

- Au revoir Horace, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Comment donc Elphias ! Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler très tôt, demain, au ministère, et je voulais passer par le bureau d'Albus avant de partir.

- Ah ! Quand le devoir nous pousse, acquiesça Slughorn d'un air déploré. Tu sais que tu peux repasser dès que tu en as l'occasion.

- Et je le ferai. Allez, bon vent !

- Au revoir, au revoir, murmura Slughorn alors que l'homme s'éloignait vers la sortie.

Il resta les yeux dans le vide un moment, sûrement parce qu'il avait perdu le fil conducteur de sa pensée. Un silence gênant s'ensuivit. Jude fixa le professeur de potions dans une attitude d'attente et, voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se tourna vers moi, visiblement impatiente, pour que je lui explique la situation. Finalement, Slughorn hoqueta et observa Jude d'un œil injecté de sang, le teint rougeaud. Je parvins à m'échapper pendant ce temps de confusion et me précipitai vers la cheminée, où était restée Eva. Tout en marchant, j'enlevai ma tache de bierraubeurre à l'aide d'un sort. Je me retournai pour voir que Slughorn avait retrouvé son air habituel et conversait avec Jude et Dirk Cresswell, qui les avait rejoint. Cresswell était un sang-de-bourbe de Serdaigle que notre professeur jugeait très talentueux. Il faisait partie du Club de Slug depuis plusieurs années et on ne l'avait jamais entendu dire un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Croupton, Wolff et moi-même avions eu la chance de discuter avec Delvin Whitehorn, qui nous dévoila quelques informations sur son prochain modèle Nimbus. J'étais resté toute la soirée aux côtés d'Eva, qui avait été absolument exquise et s'était beaucoup amusée, sans jamais avoir envie que ça s'arrête. Pourtant, à minuit, nous fûmes forcés de partir et je la raccompagnai jusqu'à notre salle commune. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me remercia encore une fois de l'avoir invitée et monta se coucher sans traîner. Le bruit de ses talons claquant sur les marches qui menaient à son dortoir s'évanouit et je m'installai sur un des grands canapés en cuir noir. Il n'y avait pas un chat, et le feu qui brûlait habituellement dans l'âtre de la cheminée avait été éteint depuis longtemps, tout comme les lanternes. La pièce, plongée dans la obscurité, semblait tout mettre en oeuvre pour que je la quitte. La salle avait été construite sous le lac qui, par les fenêtres, projetait une lumière verdâtre. Les ombres noires de ses habitants passaient furtivement sur les murs sans crier gare et sans qu'un seul bruit se fasse entendre. Il faisait froid aussi, extrêmement froid. Mais il régnait également un silence incroyable, le genre de silence qui apaise n'importe quel esprit agité et vous délivre de l'ensemble de vos charges rien que par son absence de tout. Et j'avais plus besoin de silence que de confort.

Jude avait passé la soirée comme un électron libre, flânant de personne en personne. Elle était retournée avec Brown, puis avait passé un long moment avec des filles de Beauxbâtons. Elles avaient sorti leurs baguettes et Jude les avait examinées avec beaucoup d'égard. Elle avait écouté avec sérieux à chaque fois qu'une des jeunes Françaises lui parlait, apportant probablement des précisions sur la manière dont les baguettes étaient fabriquées dans leur pays. Elle leur avait même permis de manipuler la sienne, faite par Ollivander, et leur avait donné des indications en pointant du petit doigt certains endroits de sa baguette. On pouvait voir qu'elle articulait pour bien se faire comprendre, et elle avait même eu l'air très aimable. Les jeunes sorcières avaient rangé leurs baguettes quand tout fut raconté, sans s'arrêter de parler pour autant, et sans jamais paraître s'ennuyer. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elles avaient beaucoup rit. Un élève de Durmstrang était après venu aborder Jude, un grand bellâtre aux cheveux trop courts qui lui avait présenté quelque chose au creux de sa main, quelque chose que je n'étais pas parvenu à identifier. Il ne parlait clairement pas anglais et ils avaient donc eu du mal à se faire comprendre, l'un comme l'autre. Jude l'avait quand même le remercié au bout d'un moment en saisissant précautionneusement l'objet du bout des doigts et s'était excusée avec une moue adorable pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Elle était ensuite revenue pour rester un moment avec Miranda Fauconette, la célèbre auteure du _Livre des sorts et enchantements, _une petite sorcière replète aux cheveux grisonnants qui avait tout l'attirail d'une mamie gâteau. Là, confortablement installées dans des fauteuils rembourrés, elles parlèrent sans aucun doute de sortilèges, puisque qu'elles en avaient lancé une multitude. Jude pouvait créer tant de belles choses avec sa magie, le cours de sortilèges devait être son favori.

Avant de partir, vers vingt-deux heures, elle était allée chercher Slughorn pour le remercier de l'avoir invitée, j'imagine, et il l'avait contemplée d'un air affectueux bien qu'il fut assez éméché, puis elle avait prévenu Brown pour ne pas qu'il la cherche, plus tard dans la soirée. Il avait voulu la persuader de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais elle avait refusé avec une série de grands sourires embarrassés. Quand elle eut enfin réussi à le larguer, elle n'avait plus sourit du tout. Elle s'était dirigé droit vers une armoire à peine cachée derrière un voilage et s'était retournée à plusieurs reprises comme pour vérifier que personne ne la voyait faire. Elle avait ouvert le second tiroir avec une étonnante brutalité et en avait précipitamment retiré une fiole contenant un liquide bleu turquoise. Elle l'avait glissé dans sa poche avant gauche en relevant la tête et s'était dirigée vers la sortie. À ce moment là, plein de minuscules détails auxquels je n'avais pas prêté attention, ou qui m'avaient été cachés jusqu'alors me sautèrent aux yeux. Ses cernes gigantesques, ses mains qui tremblaient, le pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front, son dos légèrement voûté. Elle avait traversé la pièce à petits pas lents, s'était frottée les yeux du bout des doigts et c'eût été comme si, en l'espace d'un soupir, elle avait libéré toute la fatigue qu'elle tentait de dominer, de réprimer au plus profond de sa personne. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un jeu pour parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez... Beaucoup d'échanges entre Jude et Regulus en tout cas, est-ce que ça vous a plu ou est-ce que c'était too much ? J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop lourd, mais tout était nécessaire donc j'étais un peu bloquée... Comme d'habitude je vous en SUPPLIE faites-moi part de ce que vous pensez, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, et vous êtes sûrs d'avoir une réponse au plus tard (pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site) au prochain chapitre. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et, si tout se passe bien, vous aurez le chapitre 7 le 1er mars !<strong>_

_**Je vous fais d'énormes bisous depuis mon quartier général, en espérant que vous allez bien et qu'aucun malotru n'a osé vous ennuyer cette semaine. Si c'est le cas, signalez-le moi, je le torturerai discrétos au fond de ma cave et personne ne trouvera jamais son corps (parce que je l'aurai trop bien caché ou complètement atomisé, je ne sais pas...) ;)**_


	7. Élections et clarifications

- **ME VOILÀ ENFIN, NON, VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS !-**

_**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon affreux retard. Je tiens simplement à vous informer que ces deux dernières semaines n'ont pas été des plus reposantes et ne figurent pas parmi mon top cinq de l'éclate, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai donc mis du temps à le fignoler et j'en suis désolée. Enfin bon, je propose qu'on ne se laisse pas gagner par l'animosité et que l'on fête dignement l'arrivée de mon petit chapitre. Voilà voilà...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux reviews : <strong>_

_**Merry : Merci encore une fois pour ton soutien infaillible ! Je suis ravie du fait que tu aies aimé mon chapitre et les personnages que je dépeints, comme Eva ou mon « bellâtre russe » ahah ! J'avais peur de rater les échanges Jude/Regulus mais comme je vois que tu les as appréciés, je suis rassurée. En tout cas, je te laisse avec la suite que tu attendais tant, j'espère qu'elle te satisfera... ;)**_

_**Titi : Merci pour ta review et pour m'avoir dit que j'écrivais bien, ça me touche ! En ce qui concerne « l'admiration » pour notre Voldinouchet adoré, je te demande de ne pas t'inquiéter. J'ai prévu un développement et j'ai envisagé la suite des évènements donc... voilà. Je ne vais rien dire pour ne pas dévoiler la suite mais sache que normalement, j'ai tout prévu. J'ai lus les livres un million de fois, et je relis encore et encore les passages pouvant concerner Regulus donc, s'il te plaît, ne me mets pas la pression... x) Et non, t'inquiète, tu fais pas ta chieuse, je suis très consciente de mon retard qui me dérange au moins autant que toi ahah ! J'espère que tu aimeras mon chapitre sept ! :)**_

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'élection des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et ça se sentait. Ils faisaient tout un foin pour pas grand chose. Tout le monde était beaucoup plus excité que d'habitude, et ça ne me ravissait pas. Je n'étais vraiment pas prête pour affronter l'agitation. Le seul bon côté, c'était que nos cours de l'après-midi avaient été banalisés. Nous étions donc tous réunis dans la Grande Salle pour être témoins de l'élection la plus ennuyeuse du siècle des personnes les plus déterminées à se faire bousiller la tronche par des créatures tout droit sorties de l'enfer. Évidemment, ces personnes seraient adulées, admirées pour leur courage et leur honneur, acclamées pour le simple fait d'avoir été choisies sans rien avoir accompli. Ce n'était qu'une répétition des jeux du cirque de l'Antiquité, la magie en plus.<p>

Les jaspinages redoublaient autour de moi, des cris, des rires, des chamailleries me parvenaient de chaque coin de la salle. Certains allaient même jusqu'à s'assoir sur les tables, reposant leurs derrières gras à l'endroit même où ils ingurgitaient chaque jour leurs apports nutritionnels. Deux ou trois gnomes avaient encore accouru vers l'estrade et jeté leurs noms au fond de la Coupe dans un dernier acte de désespoir. Et moi, je ne faisais qu'attendre l'ouverture de la "cérémonie", comme ils appelaient ça, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'y assister. En fait, j'étais surtout pressée d'en voir la fin.

Je jury au grand complet, à savoir Dame Séverin, Leonidov, Dumbledore, Alma Cree et Andrew Lindley, était réuni. Ils se parlaient à voix basse et affichaient tous un air affairé, jetant par moment des coups d'oeil à la Coupe. . Les professeurs de l'école étaient rassemblés derrière leur table, debout, contre les murs. Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils attendaient pour lancer cette satanée élection. Deux heures sonnèrent à l'horloge et ils relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, observant la Coupe dont les flammes bleues s'agitaient. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle, si bien qu'on entendit plus que le feu qui crépitait avec acharnement. Dehors, l'orage sembla gronder plus intensément, le vent fou envoyait des branches se cogner contre les vitraux. Dumbledore s'éloigna de ses collègues, éteint toutes les lanternes et bougies, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Le feu magique était la seule source de lumière et attirait par conséquent tous les regards. La tension était désormais palpable, tous les corps étaient tendus vers la Coupe avec une attirance irrépressible, comme hypnotisés par sa puissance. Une lueur de crainte mêlée au désir de connaissance brillait au fond de chaque prunelle. Les flammes aveuglantes s'accrurent encore, et encore, et encore. Dumbledore s'approcha un peu plus de nous, un fin sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- La Coupe de Feu aura bientôt fait son choix, assena-t-il. Dans quelques instants, elle nous révèlera l'identité des trois champions. Les heureux élus seront priés de s'avancer jusqu'à moi, je leur remettrai le morceau de parchemin sur lequel ils avaient écrit leurs noms, puis ils iront attendre patiemment dans la pièce jouxtant la Grande Salle, précisa le directeur en pointant du doigt la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Là, quand tous auront été élus, le jury les rejoindra pour leur expliquer le rôle qu'ils auront à tenir et ils recevront des informations cruciales au sujet de la première tâche.

Il se tut et recula légèrement pour se placer à côté de la Coupe, dont les flammes viraient en un battement de cils du bleu le plus électrique au doux cérulé pour repartir sur l'indigo qui laissait ensuite place à un pervenche éblouissant.

Soudain, les flammes passèrent au rouge vif, un vermeil saisissant, et une langue de feu s'éleva sur plusieurs mètres. Tout le monde suivit sa brusque ascension sans en perdre une miette. La langue de flammes elle-même s'embrasa, d'autres flammèches vinrent lécher ses côtés et une sourde détonation se fit entendre. Un murmure de stupeur courut dans l'assemblée, les élèves eurent un geste de recul. Un papier minuscule aux contours noircis avait jaillit et décrivait à présent des petits cercle dans les airs. Dumbledore s'empara du morceau de parchemin d'un geste sûr, expert, sans jamais sembler craindre de se brûler. Les flammes étaient redescendues aussi vite qu'elles étaient montées, mais surtout, elles étaient redevenues bleues et flottaient doucement, souplement dans la Coupe.

- Le champion désigné pour représenter l'Institut Durmstrang, nous apprit Dumbledore, est Luben Droski !

Les garçons de Durmstrang se mirent à applaudir et à frapper la table des Serpentards de leurs poings en beuglant une série de cris gutturaux dignes des plus anciens hommes des cavernes. Un grand nombre d'entre eux se retournèrent sur un garçon de quatorze ou quinze ans qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ils lui donnèrent des tapes dans le dos, certains même des accolades à vous en briser la colonne vertébrale, mais tous sans exception l'acclamèrent. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Poudlard applaudirent également le champion sans toutefois savoir où donner de la tête. Beaucoup se levèrent pour le chercher du regard, quelques uns se dressèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux mieux l'entrevoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à se dégager de la masse qui l'oppressait et marcha fièrement vers Dumbledore. Il avait retrouvé tout son aplomb et souriait comme un enfant à qui on aurait offert une tonne de fizwizzbiz. Il rajusta son uniforme et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il serra vigoureusement la main que lui tendait Dumbledore et repris son nom, que notre directeur lui présentait de son autre main. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte derrière la table des professeur, comme on le lui avait demandé. Leonidov lui barra la route un moment, cependant, l'agrippant par les deux épaules. Il lui parla longuement, toujours avec cette indescriptible expression de neutralité, mais il avait dû dire quelque chose de positif puisque le sourire de Droski s'agrandit et il hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas. Leonidov relâcha son champion, qui disparut derrière la porte.

Le brouhaha s'évanouit peu à peu et les flammes commencèrent à rougeoyer encore une fois. Elles réagirent de la même étrange façon qu'avant, et un autre petit bout de parchemin s'échappa de la Coupe. Dumbledore l'attrapa au vol et le déplia en faisant bien attention à ne pas le déchirer.

- Le champion de Poudlard, dit-il à haute et intelligible voix, est Regulus Black !

Ça, c'est sûr qu'il fallait au moins un crétin dans son genre pour le Tournoi.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle. Les Serpentards braillèrent à s'en user les cordes vocales, tandis que les Gryffondors se renfrognaient et murmuraient des malédictions. Moult jeunes filles poussèrent des cris aigus à en péter les vitraux. Slughorn applaudissait comme une adolescente à qui on aurait promis un autographe de sa chanteuse préférée depuis le fond de la salle. La foule le cherchait désespérément des yeux, il semblait s'être noyé dans le tumulte qui faisait rage autour de lui. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et il émergea progressivement du tas que formaient ses petits copains serpents avec le même air niais que s'il s'apprêtait à éternuer. Il marcha lui aussi tout droit jusqu'à Dumbledore, qui lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras en le félicitant. L'autre benêt sourit en montrant toutes ses dents et partit rejoindre Droski après avoir repris son morceau de parchemin. Le vacarme s'estompa un peu quand sa face de blatte eut disparu, mais Dumbledore fut obligé de réclamer le silence.

La Coupe s'anima une troisième et dernière fois, projetant des étincelles écarlates autour d'elle. Ses flammes grandirent et un ultime nom en fut éjecté. Dumbledore le laissa descendre jusqu'à lui et attendit qu'il se déposa de lui-même dans sa paume après avoir tourbillonné quelques temps dans les airs. Il le retourna et le lut en haussant les sourcils.

- Le champion, ou plutôt, _la championne _de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons sera cette année Colette Moisset !

Des applaudissements nourris éclatèrent du côté des élèves de Beauxbâtons, mais sans aucun cri. Tout Poudlard applaudit également bien sûr, par politesse, et la salle fut donc uniquement remplie par le claquement régulier des mains de tous qui se rencontraient. C'était assez étrange, un peu comme si tout ce qui vous parvenait à l'oreille était le silence complet derrière les applaudissements. Une jeune fille se leva élégamment et se dirigea vers Dumbledore sans nous jeter un seul regard. Elle marchait dignement, le menton haut, les bras le long du corps, les talons de ses escarpins bleu pastel claquant avec un bruit mat sur le sol de pierre. Elle avait l'expression la plus assurée qui m'avait jamais été donné de contempler, l'air de dire « Cela va de soi. Qui d'autre, sinon moi ? ». Elle saisit délicatement le petit bout de papier dans la main de Dumbledore, qui la congratula. Elle rejoignit ensuite sa directrice, qui l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras d'un air comblé. La championne disparut ensuite dans la mystérieuse petite salle derrière la table. La Coupe s'était éteinte d'elle-même, mais l'orage continuait de sévir au dehors.

Personne ne parlait plus, et c'était tant mieux. L'excitation des péglands ici présents était vite redescendue lorsqu'il avaient compris qu'il ne participeraient pas au Tournoi, et que maintenant que les champions avaient été élus, on ne leur dirait plus rien sur le jeu. Il n'y aurait plus aucun rebondissement dans leur petite vie pathétique pour le moment et ils pouvaient désormais retourner à leur début de crise existentielle. Ils avaient toute une après-midi de libre pour penser au prochain devoir qui les enfoncerait sans ménagement et qui les pousserait donc à tripoter nerveusement leurs fronts luisants rongés par des plaques entières de pustules rougeaudes et douloureuses remplies de sébum. Notre directeur nous renvoya à nos occupations sans prendre de détours et on put lire une nette et amère déception sur la majorité des visages. Bref, les élèves sortirent en traînant des pieds de la Grande Salle, certains fulminaient de ne pas avoir été choisis, d'autres faisaient des commentaires et commençaient même à parier sur la façon dont le Tournoi se finirait. Comme d'habitude, ça bloquait au niveau de la sortie et on se faisait balloter comme des méduses en pleine marée. J'extrayais difficilement mon walkman de mon sac dans l'espoir d'échapper aux jérémiades et aux lamentation des plus fragiles qui avaient fondu en larmes. J'appuyai sur le bouton play et enfin, la musique se mêla doucement à mes réflexions. Peu à peu, elle se fit omnipotente, apaisant complètement le train de mes pensées et effaça tout le monde autour de moi. J'attendais que les autres dégagent, immobile, en fixant mon attention uniquement sur le rythme si particulier de _El condor pasa. _**(1)**

_I'd rather be a forest than a street.__  
><em>_Yes I would.__  
><em>_If I could,__  
><em>_I surely would._

_Away, I'd rather sail away__  
><em>_Like a swan that's here and gone.__  
><em>_A man gets tied up to the ground,__  
><em>_He gives the world__  
><em>_Its saddest sound,__  
><em>_Its saddest sound._

La foule parvint finalement à se dissiper et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je traînassait un moment dans les couloirs, sans but. Je n'avais rien à faire. En un sens, c'était tout ce que je souhaitais : ne pas avoir de responsabilités, plus aucun devoir à accomplir. Mais sans objectif à atteindre, je pouvais continuer de marcher pour le restant de mes jours. Et encore en même temps, je n'avais pas envie de m'occuper, de lire un livre ou d'aller dans le parc. Alors, je déambulais librement, sans me vexer de la direction dans laquelle allaient les escaliers, du moment que je ne croisais personne.

Malheureusement j'atterris dans un couloir du premier étage, dans lequel les élèves allaient et venaient, l'air pressé. Je m'apprêtais à remonter les escalier pour me rendre à la Tour d'Astronomie, qui était toujours vide et calme, quand j'aperçus un détail qui ne collait pas. Une scène qui n'aurait jamais dû se dérouler dans un lieu comme Poudlard. La petite pourriture qu'était Lewis Prescott, un poursuiveur dans mon équipe de Quidditch, retenait une fille qui m'avait l'air bien trop jeune et bien trop décontenancée pour être ici, avec lui, de son plein gré. Son acolyte de toujours, Edgard Lawford, se tenait à quelques mètres plus loin en jetant des regards dissuasifs à tous ceux qui les dévisageaient, sans oser intervenir. Je retirai brusquement mon casque de mes oreilles et le fourrai dans mon sac, sentant monter l'énervement que me procurait toujours ces types là.

_- Prescott !_ Apostrophai-je d'une voix forte en m'avançant vers lui à grand pas.

Il regarda dans ma direction, visiblement surpris que quelqu'un l'interrompe. Il me reconnut rapidement et m'adressa un horrible sourire presque carnassier avant de se retourner vers la fille qu'il maintenait contre le mur. Je décidai de crier son nom une nouvelle fois, plus fort, alors que mon sang commençait à bouillonner dans mes veines. J'arrivai à son niveau et enfonçai mes doigts dans son épaule. Je le forçai à se tourner vers moi, et fis en sorte qu'il focalise son attention sur moi et moi seule. Il fallait absolument que je le détourne de la fille. J'arrachai l'autre raclure du mur et l'envoyai valser plus loin avec la seule force de mon bras. Il me regarda d'un air éberlué alors que je me dressai entre lui et la fille. Lawford ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, à la façon dont un yorkshire hargneux se collerait à sa vieille mémère.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui, Peters.

- J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais il semblerait que les circonstances m'obligent à te remettre dans le droit chemin, dirons-nous. Pars, ordonnai-je en me retournant vers la fille.

- Le droit chemin, hein ? Répéta-t-il en l'observant courir. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on faisait.

- J'en ai vu bien assez, à mon goût, et maintenant, tu vas devoir t'arrêter.

- Mais arrêter quoi, Peters ? T'as vu à quel point sa jupe était courte au moins ? C'est comme si elle me suppliait de la toucher.

- Ne reporte pas la faute sur une fille quand tu es dans l'incapacité de te contrôler. Tu es tout simplement pathétique.

Et si ça ne me plaît tout bonnement pas qu'elle se trimballe comme ça ?

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je ris aux éclats devant son imbécillité sans bornes.

- C'est très bien pour toi. Mais tu peux aller te faire mettre profondément parce que le monde ne se base heureusement pas sur tes opinions dégueulasses.

- Avoue-le, elle ne devrait pas avoir le droit de s'habiller de cette manière. Elle l'a bien cherché.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, selon toi, une fille ne peut s'habiller selon sa volonté parce que les garçons ne contrôlent pas leurs envies ? Eh bien laisse moi t'expliquer clairement la situation : quand un chien ne se contrôle pas, on lui enlève l'envie au scalpel. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Mais c'est qu'on devient menaçante, ricana l'autre. Tu t'es remise de mardi, on dirait. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour ne pas être usée jusqu'aux os. Je dois admettre que tu es tenace. Peut-être que toi aussi, tu cherches les sensations fortes. Dis-moi, tu as toujours les cicatrices, ou tu as réussi à les effacer ?

Le bourdonnement dans ma tête s'intensifia à tel point que je ne me sentis même plus maître de mon propre corps. Chaque cellule, chaque infime particule qui composait la pourriture sous mes yeux m'écoeurait, me révoltait. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de limite à ma répugnance, je pouvais difficilement réprimer mon envie de lui crever les yeux et de l'attacher à un poteau si haut dans le ciel que les corbeaux se régaleraient de sa chair fétide et toxique jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien et que son cadavre flotte comme une bannière on ne peut plus représentative du dégoût qu'il faisait naître en moi. Sans même penser aux conséquences de mes actions, je tirai ma baguette de ma poche, la pointait au niveau de sa poitrine et criai, déchargeant toute ma magie dans l'attaque, prononçant n'importe quel sortilège offensif qui me passait par la tête :

- Stupéfix !

Ce sale rat esquiva mon maléfice et sortit sa baguette en s'éloignant. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et le mitraillait de tous les sorts auxquels je pouvais penser. Des élèves s'étaient enfuis précipitamment quand ils m'avaient vu engager un duel. Lawford était resté bouche bée un moment et avait fini par se joindre à Prescott. Je ne m'en souciais aucunement. À vrai dire, je me concentrais sur ma cible, obnubilée par mon désir de le faire souffrir. Je rugis « Bombarda », et l'écho de ma voix se répercuta dans tout le couloir, complètement désert. Prescott détourna mon sortilège, qui ricocha et explosa sur le côté en faisant s'écrouler tout le pan d'un mur. Je ne perçus que brièvement le bruit des énormes blocs de pierre qui s'écrasaient par terre et qui produisaient de plus en plus de poussière, s'insinuant dans chaque recoin et remplissant le vide comme un épais brouillard. Là encore, je ne m'en préoccupai pas, mais me concentrais pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de riposter. Je courrais presque vers lui dans une volonté de l'annihiler, faisant siffler sèchement mon arme dans les airs à la manière d'un fouet qui arracherait la chair sanglante d'un dos découvert. Un éclair orangé siffla non loin de mon oreille, et j'entendis Prescott crier un « Expulso », qui m'aurait atteint si je ne m'étais pas protégée à temps. Folle de rage, je continuai sans jamais m'interrompre de déverser des flots de maléfices sur mes deux ennemis.

_- Impedimenta ! _

_- Expelliarmus !_

_- Everte Statim ! _

Enfin, je le touchai. La force de mon attaque avait projeté Prescott si loin que j'entendis distinctement son dos se fracasser contre le mur, à l'autre bout du couloir. Je souris de satisfaction mais ne relâchai pas mon attention.

_- Incarcerem ! _Lançai-je à l'intention de Lawford, qui finit emprisonné par des cordes solides, le serrant à tel point qu'il suffoquait.

Prescott s'était relevé et m'attaquait en même temps que je tentais te l'anéantir.

_- Confringo !_ Hurlai-je finalement.

Là seulement, il parvint à former son bouclier et me contra avec un_ « Obscuro »_. Je criai de frustration : tout était devenu noir autour de moi, je ne voyais plus rien. Je jetai une flopée de sortilèges informulés à dans toutes les directions, et tentai de déployer mes autres sens pour prévenir les attaques de Prescott. J'essayais de viser malgré tout, mais la fureur qui bouillait en moi et me consumait les entrailles me fit perdre mes moyens.

Ne voyant toujours rien, je décidai de m'élancer vers Prescott pour en finir à mains nues. Même aveugle, je finirai par le trouver et je l'étoufferai. Je sentirai la vie le quitter en serrant son cou entre doigts. Au milieu de ma course, une main m'attrapa par devant, m'arrêtant net. Je ne savais pas qui avait eu l'idée de faire ça, mais je battais des bras pour me dégager de son emprise et finis par heurter une surface osseuse assez brutalement pour que cette personne me lâche. Quelqu'un d'autre m'approcha et je lui sautai à la gorge sans hésiter. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ce qu'il me semblait être une épaule. Je tirai alors la personne jusqu'à moi et lui balançai mon genou dans l'abdomen à plusieurs reprises. Je le - car d'après la carrure, j'estimai que c'était un garçon - sentis vaciller et tomber sous mes coups. Désorientée, je me stabilisais, bien à plat sur mes deux pieds et recommençai à courir, l'adrénaline me prodiguant toutes la force nécessaire pour parvenir à mes fins. Seulement, malgré toutes mes protestations et mes gestes violents, je sentis plusieurs bras m'agripper et me clouer là où j'étais.

- Sale fils de chien, m'époumonai-je, en tournant la tête dans toutes les directions. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, crois moi ! Je t'arracherai le cœur à mains nues, puis je te lacérerai la gorge avec les dents et laisserai pourrir ta charogne dans un égout, à sa juste place !

Je criai encore et encore, jusqu'à m'en briser la voix. Je sentais mes veines battre à mes tempes. La cadence de mes insultes ralentit quelque peu et je me laissai complètement porter par les bras qui me retenaient, morte de fatigue. Je m'ouvris au monde extérieur et ne me rendis compte que maintenant des conversations animées autour de moi. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que le combat rameute des élèves. Et à vrai dire, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Tout près, quelqu'un braillait des ordres à je ne sais qui : « Tenez-la bien ! Allez, dégagez le passage ! ». On me fit avancer, mais on me serrait tellement fort et je pouvais sentir un tel nombre de mains sur moi que je décidai de ne pas leur faciliter la tâche et me reposai sur eux de tout mon poids. On me soulevait presque complètement, seules les pointes de mes chaussures raclaient le sol et balayaient la poussière incrustée entre les dalles, soulevant des odeurs de vieux château et de renfermé. La tête penchée en avant, mes cheveux battaient de gauche à droite à un rythme parfaitement régulier. Je ne savais pas où on m'emmenait, ni ce qui était advenu de Prescott et Lawford. En pressant mes doigts contre mes paumes, je m'aperçus que l'on m'avait pris ma baguette, ce qui attisa encore ma colère. Je fermai les yeux, même si ça ne servait pas à grand chose, et soufflai un bon coup. On commença à monter des escaliers, et mes pieds cognèrent contre chaque marche, ralentissant tout le groupe. On repassa cependant bien vite sur un sol plat, et j'en déduisis que l'on se trouvait au deuxième étage. Après plusieurs bifurcations, on s'arrêta enfin. Quelqu'un annula mon maléfice de cécité et je recouvrai la vue d'un seul coup. Je détournai la tête dans une vaine tentative de me protéger de l'agression de l'intense lumière qui assaillait ma rétine comme un million de petits soldats aux lances aiguisées. Peu à peu, je me réhabituai à la clarté, et observai ce qui se trouvait en face de moi. Une immense gargouille en pierre barrait l'accès à un escalier en colimaçon. J'étais juste devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi pour avoir une idée de qui m'avait si galamment escortée jusqu'ici. Un groupe de garçons m'entourait. À ma gauche, celui qui me tenait par le bras baissa la tête et j'en profitai pour accrocher son regard. Il tressaillit et resserra un peu sa prise autour de mon épaule, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. Je me retournai sur ma droite et constatai qu'Aaron Brown m'avait supportée tout le trajet. Il paraissait plus inquiet de ce qui allait m'arriver qu'énervé par le fait que trois de ses équipiers se soient battus. En regardant derrière moi, j'aperçus Andreï Kagan qui me soutenait par la taille l'air crispé, fronçant les sourcils en regardant droit devant lui. Je ne lui avais pas revu depuis la soirée de Slughorn. Il m'avait offert quelque chose spontanément, sans même m'avoir parlé auparavant. Ça m'avait beaucoup surprise, évidemment. Sa culture et la mienne, d'après ce que j'avais compris de lui, étaient assez différentes. Le professeur Coalman, qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, interrompit le cours de mes pensées avec un raclement de gorge. Ça devait être lui que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure. Il devait avoir environ trente-cinq ans et enseignait à Poudlard depuis trois ans. C'était un excellent professeur, maître dans son domaine, et il dirigeait sa classe calmement, bien qu'il soit féru de discipline. Il haussait rarement la voix sur ses élèves et nous poussait toujours à aller plus loin. Il s'adressa à moi d'un ton particulièrement cassant que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre.

- Je suis extrêmement déçu de votre comportement, Miss Peters. Je vous pensais plus respectueuse des règles et surtout incapable d'agir d'une telle démesure. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous à pris, dans ce couloir, mais nous avons tout été témoins de votre brutalité. Vos agissements dépassent mes fonctions, et je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour décider de votre sanction. Le chef de l'établissement vous recevra directement dans son bureau.

Il fit ensuite un signe de tête aux garçons, qui me lâchèrent subitement. Je chancelai un peu et fixai mon professeur qui gardait un air impassible.

- Gommes de Limaces, dit-il.

Ces derniers mots me laissèrent perplexe quelques instants, mais je compris vite que c'était le mot de passe que le professeur Dumbledore avait choisi quand l'énorme statue sembla prendre vie et que le bruit de ses lourdes pattes de pierre s'abaissant sur le sol me parvint, lorsqu'elle fit un pas de côté. Coalman m'indiqua l'escalier de la main pour m'enjoindre de monter, mais il n'amorça aucun geste pour me suivre. J'obtempérai et, dès lors que mes deux pieds furent posés sur la première marche, la statue s'anima une nouvelle fois et je n'aperçus bientôt plus le visage de Brown, qui me regardait monter le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Plus je montais, plus je sentais l'angoisse me nouer le ventre. Je redoutais ce qu'allait dire Dumbledore. Maintenant que je me retrouvais seule, sans personne sur qui déverser ma bile, je réalisai à quel point les conséquences de mes actions pourraient être sévères. Je ne pouvais pas être chassée de Poudlard, pas pour un sombre imbécile comme Prescott. J'avais réussi à me contrôler, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il fallait que je me calme, mais ma colère ne voulait pas disparaître. Le bruit mat de mes pas sur la pierre dure faisait comme écho aux pensées qui martelaient mon esprit, alors que je tournais et tournais encore dans mon ascension comme mes idées noires dansaient dans ma tête. Au bout d'un moment, j'entrevis une faible lumière et je montai fébrilement ses dernières marches. Je traversai ensuite les quelques mètres qui me séparaient du bureau de Dumbledore, et me retrouvai devant une gigantesque porte en chêne. Je restai immobile quelques minutes, appréhendant la rencontre, et surtout l'issue de la discussion. J'essuyai mes mains moites sur ma jupe.

Du bout des doigts, je saisis le magnifique heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon. Je fermai les yeux, soufflai un bon coup et m'apprêtais à toquer. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement avant même que je ne frôle le bois épais. Son ouverture s'élargit sans que je la pousse et sans que quelqu'un la tire. Le directeur avait les mains appuyées sur son bureau et, entouré de gens haut placés au Ministère, il regardait d'un air attentif le ministre de la Magie, Harold Minchum. Ce dernier se retourna en entendant le bruit de la porte, ce qui attira également l'attention de Dumbledore sur moi. Il déclara en se redressant :

- Harold, je crains que mes obligations de directeur n'aient repris.

- Bien sûr, Albus, je comprends, répondit Minchum en se retournant vers lui.

- Si vous voulez bien me laisser vous raccompagner, proposa courtoisement mon directeur.

Il tendit la main vers la sortie et la posa ensuite sur l'épaule du ministre. Les employés du Ministère se dirigèrent docilement vers la porte et Dumbledore me fit signe d'approcher de sa main libre. Je baissai les yeux et avançai de quelques pas pour laisser passer les autres, qui sortirent en coup de vent.

- Il y a des bonbons au citron et des malice réglisse sur mon bureau, Miss, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce en passant près de moi, vous n'avez qu'à vous servir. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui, si bien que je me retrouvai seule dans les appartements de Dumbledore.

C'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds, et je devais admettre que je n'avais jamais été aussi impressionnée par aucune autre salle du château. La pièce était circulaire et baignait dans la lumière grâce à ses immenses fenêtres. La pluie avait cessé et ont pouvait même distinguer un arc-en-ciel, au loin. Un grand bureau, dont les pieds en forme de serres paraissaient ancrés dans le sol, surplombait l'espace. De minuscules instruments bourdonnaient, cliquetaient et se trimballaient dessus librement. Au fond, une épée rutilante au manche incrusté de rubis était exposée dans une vitrine. Une armoire se trouvait non loin d'elle, et on pouvait voir la pointe du Choixpeau magique pendouiller mollement. Il me rappela le jour de ma répartition, la première fois que j'entrais à Poudlard. Je me souvins de la façon dont il avait lu en moi et le moment où il avait crié le nom de ma maison. J'étais fière de ce souvenir, et aussi de cette époque beaucoup plus gaie. C'était comme si toute une vie me séparait de ces événements. Sur le côté droit, des flammes vertes ondulaient dans une cheminée au manteau de marbre. Les murs étaient recouverts des portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard, à moitié endormis contre leur cadre. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de vieux livres rassemblés sur des étagères qui n'en finissaient pas de s'étendre. Certains étaient usés, en cuir souple, d'autres encore ressemblaient fortement à des feuilles de parchemin déchirées et grossièrement cousues ensemble. Mais il y avait également des grimoires dont la valeur semblait inestimable et des livres aux couvertures faites de feuilles d'or. Dans leur majeure partie, leurs dos laissaient voir des titres on ne peut plus surprenants. Sur l'un d'eux, d'un noir si profond que vous aviez l'impression de vous y engouffrer tout entier, on pouvait lire _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal. _L'écriture argentée restait nette et tranchante malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à s'effacer, comme c'est le cas lorsqu'un livre est souvent manipulé.

Un cri strident, toutefois mélodieux, provenant de derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je sortis aussitôt de ma rêverie et me retournai, pour me retrouver face à un oiseau magnifique sur un perchoir doré. Il avait la taille d'un cygne et ses plumes allant du rouge le plus éclatant à l'ambre le plus étincelant le faisait ressembler à un feu originel amené à vivre quand il secouait légèrement ses ailes. Je restais bouche bée alors que l'oiseau continuait de chanter doucement et que les notes et les nuances de sa mélopée me traversaient de part en part. Il se mit ensuite à roucouler en tendant son cou vers moi et, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, comme pour évacuer tout sentiment négatif. J'avais un phénix sous les yeux, un vrai phénix ! Mon sentiment d'extase repartit aussi vite qu'il fut venu, cependant, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Minerva McGonagall. La raison de ma présence ici revint d'un seul coup comme une gifle, et je m'essuyai le visage rapidement. Le professeur de Métamorphose s'attarda un instant sur moi, les sourcils froncés comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir d'une erreur dans ses calculs.

- Miss Peters, lâcha-t-elle finalement, que faites-vous là ?

- Je... j'attends le professeur Dumbledore.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, nous sommes deux. Installez-vous, qui sait dans combien de temps il aura fini de blablater au sujet du Tournoi.

Le professeur McGonagall me poussa gentiment dans le dos pour m'inciter à m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils devant le bureau de Dumbledore, qu'elle contourna. Elle elle déposa les enveloppes qu'elle tenait dans un coin et entrepris ensuite de farfouiller dans un tiroir. Elle rouspéta à voix basse et souleva chaque dossier, chaque feuille volante traînant sur le bureau, pestant silencieusement contre le « bordélisme constant » du directeur. Comme elle ne m'accorda plus la moindre intention, et au vu de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je déduisis qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de ce qui c'était passé au premier étage. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être soulagée ou si je devais plutôt redouter le moment où elle l'apprendrait.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Le phénix chantonna et McGonagall releva la tête puis rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez en déclarant d'un ton impatient :

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin Albus. Il y a cet accord, que vous deviez rédiger...

- Minerva, pourrais-je avoir un mot en privé avec Miss Peters ? L'interrompit Dumbledore.

Mon professeur de Métamorphose me regarda moi, puis Dumbledore, puis moi à nouveau. Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise d'être renvoyée de cette façon et aussi que j'aie une quelconque affaire à régler avec Dumbledore. Elle sembla tomber des nues, sans comprendre ce qui se tramait et Dumbledore attendit patiemment sa réaction, les mains croisées devant lui.

- Certainement, Albus, lui répondit-elle finalement d'une voix douce, en marchant tranquillement vers la porte du bureau.

Elle sortit et un grand calme envahit la salle. Le phénix s'était tut. Dumbledore s'avança et alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever par respect, il tendit une main vers moi et dit d'un ton posé :

- Non, non, je t'en prie, ne te dérange pas.

Et il rejoignit lentement son bureau, puis s'assit confortablement sur son grand fauteuil. Il tria un peu les papiers épars sur son sous-main. Il retira sa plume de son encrier en l'égouttant soigneusement et regarda une coupelle en argent sur sa droite. Il l'attrapa par le bord et l'amena à lui. Il l'observa avec circonspection et se tourna vers moi.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas touché à mes sucreries. Avais-tu oublié que tu pouvais te servir ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant les bonbons avec un petit sourire.

Je ne trouvai pas la force de parler, ma gorge était sèche comme le gazon d'une cité pavillonnaire au mois d'août. Je secouai donc simplement ma tête baissée, et il reposa la coupelle après s'être servi. Il s'appuya contre son dossier et croisant les doigt et savoura son petit plaisir en fermant les yeux. Cet instant était des plus désagréables, l'attente de mon jugement était terrible. J'aurais presque préféré qu'il entre furieux en me criant dessus, plutôt qu'il agisse comme si j'étais venue prendre le thé et bavarder au sujet de la dernière étoffe à la mode de Madame Guipure. Enfin, il se décida à aborder les choses sérieuses.

- Je dois avouer que ton coup de colère est assez malvenu. J'ai été obligé de laisser à mes collègues le soin d'expliquer leur première tâche aux champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Que répondre à ça ? Je me fichais du Tournoi, et je n'avais pas demandé à ce qu'on le dérange. Je me mordais les lèvres et refusai obstinément de le regarder en face.

- La rumeur de votre duel s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. On peut dire que tu as causé la zizanie parmi mes élèves.

- Être une source de divertissement n'a jamais été mon intention. Je me fiche de leur avis, et leur regard est insignifiant.

- Je m'en doute. Je connais tes raisons, Jude. Les tableaux m'ont rapporté la situation. Je sais pourquoi tu as engagé ce duel.

- Alors vous savez mais vous ne faites rien pour l'empêcher ? Explosai-je. Vous écoutez les bavardages de vieilles peintures avide de nouveaux commérages et en tirez des conclusions ? Vous comprenez mais vous me gardez ici pour parler alors que vous devriez...

Il leva la main pour m'arrêter.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici. Tu as gravement détérioré l'intérieur du château. Toutes les personnes présentes là-bas t'ont entendu proféré toutes sortes d'abominations et des menaces de mort très sérieuses. Tu as délibérément attaqué deux élèves, que tu aurais très bien pu tuer si personne n'était arrivé à temps.

- Oui, et vous m'avez arrêtée avant que je puisse effacer leur bêtise de l'univers.

Un blanc. Dumledore me regarda attentivement sans rien dire, et je me rendis compte que je venais d'admettre que j'aurais volontiers tué quelqu'un devant le directeur de mon école, qui s'avère être un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps. J'en suis aussitôt soulagée mais je cherche en même temps quoi dire pour atténuer mes propos. Il reprend avant que j'aie trouvé un quelconque mensonge.

- Je connais aussi ton caractère, Jude. Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, tu réfléchis toujours avant de parler. Et ce que tu viens d'avouer, en partie sous le coup de la colère, j'en conviens, m'a paru profondément sincère. Je ne crois pas que tu ferais justice toi-même après un tel événement. Tu sais très bien que nous aurions pu nous en charger et qu'il aurait été plus judicieux d'aller chercher un professeur pour y mettre fin. Ne pense pas que je ne réalise pas à quel point c'est grave, ce qu'a commis monsieur Prescott. Sans ton attaque, les charges retenues contre lui auraient été on ne peut plus sévères. Maintenant, il s'en sort avec un mois de retenues et un courrier adressé à ses parents. Ma question est : qu'a-t-il fallu pour que tu agisses de façon aussi impondérée ?

Ses paroles me désarçonnèrent.

- Est-ce que vous tutoyez tous vos étudiants ? Répliquai-je dans le but de détourner la conversation.

- Généralement, oui. Du moins, quand personne de trop sage n'est là pour me répéter à quel point c'est déraisonnable. Tu dois comprendre ce sentiment.

Cette remarque me fit légèrement sourire, malgré moi, mais je retrouvai vite tout mon sérieux. J'étais loin d'être tirée d'affaire. Il retrouva lui aussi une expression indéchiffrable, et je crus entrevoir une pointe de tristesse perler dans ses yeux bleus entourés de rides.

- Tu comprends que je dois te sanctionner, Jude ?

Je sentis un nœud se former dans ma gorge. Je lui répondis, amère :

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Envoyez un hibou à mes parents, renvoyez-moi, prévenez le ministère de la Magie, enfermez-moi à Azkaban.

Dumbledore se mit à rire doucement, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil immense de directeur. Il se ravança et posa ses coudes sur son bureau, puis il appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées. Il m'observa un long moment à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Cet homme avait une façon de vous regarder, comme s'il pouvait vous sonder rien qu'en fouillant vos yeux, ratissant jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme, dénichant le moindre souvenir, la moindre émotion que vous aviez souhaité enfouir à jamais dans un recoin de votre cerveau, pour ne plus en entendre parler. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la Légilimancie. Je savais reconnaître une intrusion dans mon esprit, et je savais également que Dumbledore était bien trop respectueux pour forcer mes barrières, bien qu'il les aurait anéanties en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Non, il était simplement et purement intelligent, et l'intelligence est l'arme la plus redoutable d'un homme. Le directeur se contentait d'analyser, de déchiffrer les codes : il n'avait qu'à repérer les gestes qui trahissaient si facilement un être humain et les assembler pour arriver à une conclusion infaillible. Il reprit d'un ton bienveillant :

- Je crois que nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as rien commis d'assez grave qui mérite un aller simple pour Azkaban, ni même qui exige l'attention du ministre de la Magie lui-même. Quant à envoyer une lettre à tes parents, ce serait on ne peut plus approprié, en effet. Mais je sais que tu ne faisais que me provoquer, me défier de le faire pour que mon instinct de contradiction prenne le dessus et qu'au final, je ne le fasse pas. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, je crois que tu n'as aucune envie que j'entre en contact avec ta famille.

Et voilà. Ça n'avait pas manqué. Tout allait finir par se savoir. Ma maladie, mes parents allaient tout apprendre de ma vie à Poudlard, d'où je partirais dès ce soir. Ils allaient savoir pour les médicaments, pour Prescott. Peut-être même qu'ils m'enfermeraient dans un hôpital, qui sait ?

- Y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu souhaiterais me faire part ?

Je secouai la tête une nouvelle fois puis le regardai dans les yeux, prête à entende ce qu'il allait dire.

- Comme tu voudras. Je ne peux pas te forcer à parler, et je ne peux pas risquer de perdre une jeteuse de sorts si talentueuse. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, mon but n'est pas de tout te faire avouer. Je ne tiens pas à connaître ce que tu ne veux pas confier de ton plein gré, et je ne veux pas te briser. Mais le poids de ce que tu caches, que je ne peux qu'estimer, te pèsera trop, à un moment donné. Quand ce moment viendra, je pense que tu découvriras que tu n'as pas à affronter le monde, que tu peux le laisser prendre un peu de ta charge.

Il marqua une pause, et je déglutis péniblement.

- Je ne pourrai pas permettre un autre... incident dans ce genre. Je pense que tu es à même de comprendre pourquoi. Mais je pense aussi que tu es assez intelligente pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs une nouvelle fois. Une étudiante, la victime de monsieur Prescott est venue témoigner en ta faveur, et ce facteur allège tes charges. Bien sûr, il est évident que le fait que tu aies ravagé un mur aussi ancien et imprégné de magie que peut être un mur de Poudlard doit être pris en compte. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est juste que tu écopes d'une punition. À partir de demain, tous les soirs, weekends inclus, pendant une heure après ta journée de cours, tu devras aider Mr Rusard à remettre le mur en état, pierre par pierre. Quand le dernier petit bout de roche sera à sa place, tu consolideras le mur avec ta magie. Ta punition ne prendra fin qu'à ce moment. Je ne doute pas du fait que tu en sois capable.

- Et pour Prescott, donc ? Demandai-je d'une voix bien trop faible à mon goût.

- Eh bien, en temps normal je t'aurais demandé d'aller lui présenter tes excuses, mais de toute évidence, il y a une partie de l'histoire qui reste cachée à ma vue, me répondit-il avec un regard inquisiteur. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, tu dois avoir du travail à faire, et je n'ai rien besoin de t'infliger de plus que la longue nuit de réflexion qui t'attend. Je te conseille tout de même d'être plus discrète à l'avenir. Les évènements d'aujourd'hui vont alimenter les conversations pour un temps encore incertain. Tu dois être plus prudente. Nous vivons dans une époque dangereuse, et agir de cette façon en dehors de l'établissement pourrait t'être fatal.

Je hochai la tête pour lui indiquait que je comprenais et fermai les yeux pour refouler les larmes que je sentais monter. Je me levai en silence et forçai mes jambes flageolantes à me supporter. Arrivée aux portes du bureau, je me retournai et lui demandai :

- Professeur, je crois avoir blessé deux personnes sans le vouloir, tout à l'heure. Est-ce que...

- Je pensais bien que tu t'en souviendrais. Ils sont à l'infirmerie tous les deux. Ils n'ont rien de grave, rassure-toi. Tu es bien entendu libre de passer les voir, du moment que tu n'y vas pas pour les brutaliser une nouvelle fois, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Monsieur Prescott et monsieur Lawford s'y trouvent également. Je te suggère de ne pas les approcher.

- Merci.

Je savais que ce n'était rien, comparé à la faveur qu'il venait de me faire, mais il sembla apprécier et me répéta de filer avant qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision.

Je passai évidemment tout de suite par l'infirmerie pour aller m'excuser auprès des deux garçons que j'avais injurié sans le vouloir. L'un deux était grand à la peau brune et avait de magnifiques yeux noir en amande. Il était bandé à l'épaule et autour du ventre. Je ne le connaissais pas et m'approchai de lui à petits pas. Il me sourit et me dit qu'il comprenait le fait que j'avais eu du mal à me contrôler et qu'il savait que ma colère n'était pas dirigée vers lui. L'autre, je le connaissais. C'était Celian Lawford, le petit frère d'Edgard Lawford. Il était à Gryffondor et jouait lui aussi au Quidditch. Je ne sus que dire en le voyant, mais il prit les devants en me remerciant d'avoir mis une raclée à son frère. Il me confia en riant que j'avais un bon crochet du droit et qu'il mettrait du temps à s'en remettre, mais que son oeil au beurre noir lui permettrait de jouer les bad boy avec les filles. J'étais ravie d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas la même vision des choses que son frère aîné. Je les quittais donc tous les deux en bons termes, et sortis de l'infirmerie sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à Prescott.

En retournant à mon dortoir, je repensais à tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je me remémorais le jour où tout avait commencé, quand il avait débarqué dans les vestiaires des filles du terrain de Quidditch après mon premier match, après que j'aie fait gagner l'équipe. J'avais treize ans, et il m'avait semblé que rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée. Oh, comme je me trompais.

J'étais seule, bien sûr, en train de faire un constat de mes bleus, vérifiant que je ne craignais pas de m'effondrer sans raison parce que je n'avais pas réussi à détecter une blessure trop grave. Il était entré comme ça, et avait claqué la porte derrière lui. Il m'avait dit que je n'avais pas ma place ici, et qu'il me ferait partir. Il m'avait pris ma baguette qui traînait sur le banc, un peu plus loin, m'avait attrapée par les cheveux et jetée à terre, m'assommant presque. Là, il avait appuyé son genou sur mon cou et murmuré un premier « Diffindo ». Alors qu'il me sectionnait la peau, je ne pouvais qu'observer mon sang quitter mon corps en traçant des sillons rouges sur le carrelage humide. Il me découpait de partout, me lacérait les cuisses, le ventre, les avant-bras, tout en m'expliquant que c'était un des premiers sorts qu'il avait appris quand il avait découvert ses pouvoirs. Parce que oui, c'était un né-moldu. Il s'était étonné du fait que je ne crie pas, que je ne le supplie pas d'arrêter, que je me contentais de le fixer avec une rage brûlante dans les yeux. Il appuya sur mes coupures, enfonçant ses doigts dégoûtants dans ma chair, puis les retirait pour essuyer le sang poisseux sur mes joues. « Je te ferai partir », avait-il affirmé avant de me relâcher. Il m'avait lancé ma baguette au visage et était sorti aussi vite qu'il était survenu. J'avais sentis mon sang couler sur mes flancs, tâcher mes sous-vêtements. Je me souvenais de tout. Je me souvenais de l'effort qu'il m'avait fallu pour atteindre ma baguette. Je me souvenais de la force qu'il m'avait fallu pour prononcer la formule salvatrice et contrôler ma magie alors que mon esprit semblait fondre un peu plus de seconde en seconde et que je sentais la flamme de ma conscience s'évanouir. Je me souvenais avoir refermé mes plaies et m'être levée, m'être lavée et habillée, puis avoir titubé jusqu'aux cachots pour avoir l'autorisation de Slughorn qui me permettrait d'aller dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque pour trouver la recette de la potion de régénération sanguine, dont j'avais entendu parler lors d'une de mes visites de contrôle à Ste Mangouste. Je me souvenais avoir volé des ingrédients à Slughorn pour la première fois le soir même et m'être débrouillée pour me soigner toute seule. Car après tout, j'avais effacé toutes les preuves en refermant mes blessures et en nettoyant les vestiaires, et que personne n'était au courant pour mon insensibilité à la douleur.

Et, malgré toutes mes précautions, je m'étais faite avoir par la suite. La fois d'après, il était venu avec Lawford, qui m'avait désarmée et était resté là, à regarder, comme il faisait toujours. Mardi dernier encore, alors que je revenais de chez Hagrid, ils m'avaient attrapée par derrière et portée à la limite de la Forêt Interdite. Mais je ne m'étais jamais démontée, et je ne le laisserai jamais gagner. Un jour, je le détruirai.

Sur mon lit, dans le dortoir vide, je retrouvai l'être qui me confortait toujours : Felix. Je m'effondrais sur mes oreillers et m'enfouis complètement sous mes couvertures. Mon chat s'y glissa également et vint se coller à moi. Je pris mon walkman et me tournai sur le côté pour appuyer mon front contre la tête de Félix, et frottai doucement mon nez contre le sien. Il tendit sa patte et enfonça ses griffes dans mon chemisier, puis il commença à ronronner. _The Sound of Silence _**(1)** résonna dans ma tête et je m'autorisai enfin à relâcher toute la pression et la rage accumulées aujourd'hui.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
>I've come to talk with you again.<br>Because a vision softly creeping ,  
>Left its seeds while I was sleeping,<br>And the vision that was planted in my brain  
>Still remains,<br>Within the sound of silence._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) : Musiques de Simon &amp; Garfunkel. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun-dun-duuuuuuun ! Voilà pour ce septième chapitre ! Alors, est-ce que vous me pardonnez mon retard ? *yeux de Chat Potté* <strong>_

_**Comme d'habitude, j'espère ne pas être une source de déception, et je vous encourage à me laisser une petite review. Pour le prochain chapitre, on va dire que je me fixe la limite du 22 mars, grand maximum. **_

_**J'espère que tout se passe bien chez vous, et que vous avez à votre dispositions toutes les tablettes de chocolat nécessaires pour affronter cette grosse poubelle pleine de crasses que peut être la vie. Souvenez-vous : vous êtes libres de m'envoyer des messages/reviews n'importe quand, que ce soit pour parler de ma fanfiction ou non. Peace ! :)**_


End file.
